Yugioh: Shadow War
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A year after Yugi defeated Atem and sent him back to the realm of the dead, the King of Games is now stuck in a secret war between mages and legendary heroes. Can the spiky-haired boy survive this Holy Grail War with the help of his Servant and monsters or will the growing darkness consume him in a vile Shadow Game? It's Time to Duel! (Rated M for blood, language, & sexual themes)
1. King of Games in Fuyuki

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a project that I've been wanting to do for a long while now between Yugioh and Fate/stay night.**

 **It's more of a what-if thing then an actual story. Like what would happen if the Millennium Puzzle did more than just give Yugi the spirit of the Pharaoh? Or, what if he was mistakenly caught up in the Holy Grail War? The possibilities were endless for me but I had to choose something. So I decided to add in our dear hero during a Grail War as well.**

 **Now there are many Heroic Spirits that could definitely fit Yugi's criteria but I think it's best if I let you all decide.**

 **Anyways, since Yugi has been through situations involving magic, I think it would be best to make him a magus with a broken version of the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel. If you think about it, Duel Monsters is pretty similar to it. He's technically not a sorcerer yet he is at the same time. Could say that his pact with Atem released his inner magical core in a sense. Since his powers are related to darkness it's only right to assume that Yugi's element or origin would be related to darkness yet at the same time light. Strange, is it not?**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yugioh: Shadow War**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** King of Games in Fuyuki

* * *

 **Domino High School**

A crisp, cool autumn morning in the city of Domino drew a loud yawn from a young man with wild, spiky two-colored hair that was blonde and magenta-black, purple eyes, and a boyish face. Despite his age, he was also a head shorter than most teenage boys making him seem like a middle schooler. Dressed in a dark blue school uniform with a white dress shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of white sneakers, the young man clipped a belt to his waist with a card deck holster hidden from view.

This young man is Yugi Muto, a natural player in games especially the popular collectable trading card game known as Duel Monsters. He's also known as the King of Games due to his great skill in playing any sort of game he gets his hands on.

However, there is a secret to Yugi Muto. He is the reincarnation of a long-dead pharaoh from ancient Egypt. He actually met the spirit of his past life after reconstructing an ancient artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle. This pendant acted as a link between him and his darker side, Pharaoh Atem. The two started off a bit rocky at first but during their adventure in the Duelist Kingdom, they grew to be close friends almost like brothers. Although, due to completing the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi and his friends were caught in many world ending situations in battles between gods, monsters, and ancient sorcerers even a few other Millennium Item wielders. Those adventures were incredible for the boy, it helped him connect to the hearts of many people, human or otherwise, but like all adventures they needed to end. That ending came in the form of dueling his most cherished friend, Atem, to one last game before he could pass on. Their duel was legendary even after the defeat of the three Egyptian God cards by Yugi's hand and the destruction of some of his most trusted monsters but in the end, the King of Games had conquered the match, defeating his brother in the game. After a tearful goodbye, Atem passed on to the afterlife.

It's been a year since he and Atem had their duel but so far, Yugi's kept his title as the King of Games. Seto Kaiba, Yugi's friend and rival, still tried to beat the boy in Duel Monsters but still fell short. His best friend, Joey Wheeler, also gave it his shot in order to defeat the dual-colored boy in Duel Monsters but couldn't win either.

Regardless, Yugi didn't like the popularity of being the King of Games, it kept getting in the way of his personal life.

That all changed when his teacher came in the class for an announcement…

"Attention, students," Yugi's teacher called for attention in the classroom. "I have a special announcement to make. We've now began a Transfer Exchange program. That means that a select few will be chosen to attend classes in other cities in the country for the following year. Applications are up and we will announce these students by the end of the week. Thank you for your time."

Yugi was utterly stupefied. A whole school year in another city? Maybe he could meet new friends and maybe get away from all these duelists that constantly challenge him.

"Hey, Yug, this could be a cool opportunity!" Joey spoke to his best friend in his usual Boston-accented English. "We might meet pretty cute girls." He nudged his pal's arm.

A shoe stomps down on Joey's foot, getting a pained squeal from the blonde. Said shoe belonged to Yugi's childhood friend, Téa Gardner. He also had a secret crush on the girl.

"Joey, don't be such an idiot. Only a girl with low standards would date you." The brunette girl scolded the boy.

"Téa! Why you gotta be like that!?" The blonde whined.

Téa scoffed. "Men…" She muttered.

"Relax, Téa, I'm sure Joey was just joking." The fourth member of their little group, Tristan Taylor commented.

"Oh please, you know you want to meet other girls as well!" Joey countered, glaring at his longtime friend. "After all, you know I'll kick your ass if you try and get with my sister again!"

"It's not my fault your sister is cute." Tristan retorted.

As the two bickered back and forth, Yugi looked down at his desk where his deck sat then pulled up one of the cards. The image revealed itself to be one of his most trusted monsters, the Dark Magician. "A new school…?" He wondered if the Pharaoh would give him any advice for this sort of situation.

The thought didn't stop the pain he felt in his heart nor the itching on his right hand. He'll think about it when he gets back home to the shop.

* * *

 **Domino Airport - One Week Later**

After thinking over the suggestion to go to school in a new city, plus with a little coercing from his grandfather, Yugi decided to go along with his friends. However, he was disappointed to know that his friends wouldn't be with him in his assigned school.

The spiky-haired boy was disheartened at being alone but his friends reassured him that they would always be with him even if they were far away. To brighten his mood, Joey lent Yugi his most prized Duel Monster card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The blonde figured that if he had a memento of his trump card monster, he'd be able to remember him. Yugi thanked his friend and accepted it. Téa gave the boy a kiss on the cheek for him to remember her if the blush on the two-colored teen's face was any indication. Tristan and Bakura gave Yugi a friendly hug or in Tristan's case, a manly hug. His grandfather had given his grandson the prized card he had valued for so long, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the same one Kaiba tore in half when they first dueled. With the restored card in hand, Yugi took this to heart knowing that his friends and family would always be with him even if they couldn't physically be with him.

He had packed his suitcases, his duel disk, his passport, and even a picture of his friends from before he dueled Atem in their last battle.

Yugi checked his transfer papers…

...Fuyuki, Japan

He had read up on this city. It suffered some kind of terrible fire ten years ago. The result was that a lot of people had died but for some strange reason, thinking about Fuyuki made his right hand hurt a little. Almost like the place had been cursed. Why though?

Well, he'll have to come to terms with that answer once he reaches the city.

"Flight 34 to Fuyuki is preparing to board." An announcement called out over the intercom in the airport.

In the meantime, he might as well start getting on his plane. It'll be a few hours until he gets to his destination so it might be worthwhile to get some sleep.

* * *

 **(Begin Trump Card by cinema staff)**

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _The screen opens to reveal a bright light as blue, green, and white colors stream by like a vortex before a human hand outstretched towards the light_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _The owner of the hand turns out to be Yugi as he brings up a card then slaps it onto his Duel Disk; a bright light covering the entirety of the screen_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to images of Yugi, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura with outlines of Saber, Archer, and Rider appearing in front of them while the title appears before it disappears in a burst of light_

 **(Giragira moeteru)** _Cuts to a pair of violet eyes opening_

 **(Samenai yume de mo miteiru you ni)** _Yugi sits up as he looks upon the sky to see Slifer the Sky Dragon soar over him_

 **(Karada ga motomeru)** _Cuts to Shirou walking through town in his school uniform_

 **(Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo)** _The auburn-haired teen looks back with a smile as Sakura Matou approaches him with a small blush and her own smile_

 **(Kurakura yureteru)** _Cuts to Rin in her workshop experimenting on a new jewel_

 **(Tashikana mono nado koko ni wa nai kara)** _Archer materializes behind her, scaring the girl just as the jewel explodes, sending a cloud of smoke in her face as she glared at her Servant_

 **(Tadatada motomeru)** _Cuts to Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Shirou enjoying a meal_

 **(Chikara no afureru basho wo)** _Saber holds out her bowl to Shirou asking for seconds while Taiga blanches in shock_

 **(Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru)** _The screen shifts to show the shadowed outlines of the other Servants with each of their eyes glowing_

 **(Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru)** _Shows a figure clad in a black cloak with glowing blood red eyes appearing to the side as a wicked grin appears on their face while Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya glare at the figure_

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _Cuts to Yugi slapping a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red-eyes Black Dragon by his side_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _Cuts to Shirou placing a card on his own Duel Disk as Legendary Hero - Excalibur emerges, flying high in the sky_

 **(Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba)** _Shifts to Rin slapping a card of her own on her Duel Disk, summoning Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, whose eyes flash as stars appear around her_

 **(Sono ato wa jibun shidai dayo)** _Cuts to Sakura and Illya back-to-back before shifting to two monsters: Lunalight Leo Dancer and Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn_

 **(Egaki da se, sono monogatari wo)** _Cuts to a lone figure with brunette hair summoning Ebon High Magician while Yugi calls upon Black Luster Soldier_

 **(Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou?)** _Both the Magician and Black Luster Soldier attack each other as the monsters clash their weapons against the other, engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to a freeze frame revealing Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, Archer, Rider, and a brunette boy wearing black-rimmed glasses staring up into the sky_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Fuyuki City - Two Days Later**

The air trip to Fuyuki was about half a day away from Domino City but nothing like a good night's sleep on the plane to help speed the process. After that, Yugi had to take a taxi to his assigned apartment complex; paid for by the school as well for utilities and transportation. He unpacked his suitcases and made himself at home.

The weird itching on his hand got worse when he came to Fuyuki. The King of Games wrote it off as a slight rash but it slowly started to bleed a little so it may have been a cut.

Anyways, Yugi checked his new uniform collar to make sure it fit then stared at his mirror image. Unlike his Domino High uniform and its dark blue colors, this uniform from Homurahara Academy was tan. From what his class schedule looked like, he'd be in Class 2-C. Normally, he'd have a complaint about that but decided to just go with the flow.

He checked his deck again, taking out three specific cards. The very cards that made him the King of Games and the ones he defeated. The Egyptian God Cards.

Yugi had no idea why the God Cards were still with him. He thought they were sealed back in the sarcophagus along with the Millennium Items. He hasn't used them at all since Atem returned to the Land of the Dead. Still they were great reminders of all their past adventures.

With a sigh, Yugi returned the God Cards into his deck then placed it in his deck holster after grabbing his school bag and took off out of the door.

As he walked down the street towards his temporary school for the year, his amethyst gaze explored his surroundings. He had read up that Fuyuki was a combination of Western and Eastern cultures mashed together into one city as thanks to three founding families: the Tohsaka family, the Einzberns, and the Makiri or as they are commonly called the Matou family. The Einzberns were from a frozen part of Germany in Europe while the Matou line originated in Russia before mixing with the local Japanese population changed their name to what it has been known today.

Yugi found it all fascinating. He'd never knew that cultures from the east and west could work so in tune with each other. Still, everything has their pros and cons.

Passing by houses, shops, and apartment complexes, the young Duelist reached his destination. The gates to his new school: Homurahara Academy. He took in a breath then released. "Okay, first day in. I hope I make some friends here." He quietly bolstered his confidence as Yugi took a step into the courtyard.

However, once he stepped inside, he felt a sudden drain in his strength. It wasn't huge but it definitely was there. It felt like a piece of his soul had been sucked out of his body. That feeling reminded him of Dartz, the crazed Atlantean hellbent on raising the lost city from the depths while covering the world in the oceans.

He shivered at the memory. Being trapped inside a stone tablet was possibly the scariest thing that ever happened to him. The loneliness, the emptiness, and the cold darkness. Yugi never looked at stone the same way ever again.

Besides that, whatever was draining his lifeforce wasn't friendly. Just his luck to be caught in something that could potentially get him killed or others.

No, it could just be nothing. After all, he's done saving the world. Let someone else deal with it for now so he can just enjoy a normal school year.

"Excuse me." A nervous female voice spoke behind the King of Games. Looking back, Yugi was met with a rather beautiful young woman that had luscious plum purple hair with violet eyes just like his own. He gave her a quick once over. He maybe innocent but that doesn't mean that he didn't appreciate the fine female form. And this girl? She's close to Téa's curvy body. God, now he sounds like a pervert…

"Yes, can I help you?" Yugi asked with a friendly grin.

"Ano, are you the new transfer student?" The girl looked at the shorter boy nervously.

"Oh right," The spiky-haired boy shuffled through his backpack and brought up his transfer papers. "That's me, Yugi Muto. What's your name?"

"S-Sakura Matou." The plum-haired girl answered.

Yugi's smile brightened. "Well, Sakura, would you like to be my friend?" He outstretched his right hand to her.

The girl, surprised at first, gave the boy a small grin and shook his hand with her fragile one. However, she suddenly noticed the red mark on the young man's hand. Her eyes widen with fear for a brief second that Yugi caught on. Did he have something on his face?

Before he knew it, Sakura took off as if she had seen something frightening. Whatever it was, it only confused Yugi for a bit before he shrugged and made his way into the school.

It wasn't really hard to find his way to his classroom. All he had to do was follow the signs. However, his new teacher, Taiga Fujimura, had him wait outside until his 'grand' introduction to his classmates.

God, he felt like the new kid…which considering the fact he transferred here, he kinda was.

"You can come in now." A female voice shouted from behind the door.

Sighing, the spiky-haired boy entered the classroom, forcing down his growing nervousness and tried to evoke an aura of calm. Yugi strolled up to the chalkboard, writing his name in both English and Japanese. He turned on his heel to face his new classmates, smiling curtly.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student for the year. He's come all the way from Domino City so I expect all of you to treat him fairly." His new teacher, Taiga Fujimura, a rather pretty brunette woman wearing a blue dress with a yellow-green striped long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"My name is Yugi Muto." The King of Games grinned innocently then bowed politely. "I hope we can all be friends."

Some of the students chatted quietly about the newcomer but Yugi couldn't hear them so he had no idea what they were saying about him.

His new teacher gave him a chipper grin. "Alright, Muto-san, find yourself an empty seat then we'll begin class."

"Yes, Fujimura-san." The spiky-haired teen nodded, passing by boys and girls his age then sat down in a seat near the windows.

As the school day began, Yugi's right hand started to itch and burn a little.

* * *

 **Lunch Break**

After a couple hours of classes, the young Duelist sat on a bench outside of the school building with a homemade bento on his lap.

From Yugi's perspective, the student body seemed to be quite nice at first until he met Shinji Matou. The boy was the very picture of arrogance. It reminded him of Kaiba at one point but that's the only similarity that could be described between them. Kaiba was arrogant; yes, but at least he never struck his younger sibling. Yugi had witnessed Shinji slap his new friend Sakura right across the cheek for something the spiky-haired boy had no clue about. Regardless, it made him a little angry at the blue-haired teen. However before he could intervene, another boy in his class with auburn hair and amber eyes went up to Shinji then quite practically knocked the Matou boy down with a single punch.

As amusing as it was, Yugi could see the intensity between both young men.

Still, he was thankful that the plum-haired girl had a friend to look out for her.

However, he still felt a bit lonely without his best friend and brother, Atem.

" _Do not fret, master. You are not alone."_ A beautiful female voice spoke to the youth.

"Huh?" Before Yugi knew it, his consciousness of the material world had been taken then sent to another realm.

* * *

 **Yugi's Mindscape**

The King of Games awoke to the feel of a gentle hand caressing his cheek almost affectionately.

His violet eyes met with a pair of lovely scarlet orbs that shone like rubies.

"Pretty…" He mumbled dumbly.

A soft giggle from the figure above him immediately woke him up. "My, you're such a charmer, my cute master." That voice, soft like velvet and melodic like an angel. It was a woman, a rather beautiful and voluptuous woman with long golden blonde hair, tan skin almost like mocha, and lips a luscious pink. The boy also seemed to find himself crushed between two large mammaries covered by a milky white dress with various Egyptian symbols painted or stitched on the cloth.

"W-Who are you?!" Yugi sputtered with a heavy blush. He couldn't remember the last time he was staring right at a set of breasts that Joey showed him on dirty magazines from their freshman days.

The woman giggled softly, stroking the boy's cheek almost lovingly. "My dear master, have you truly forgotten us?" She teased.

"Us?"

Before he knew it, another pair of breasts crashed into the back of his head nearly suffocating him in every guy's wet dream. He glanced back and was met with another beautiful woman only she was different from the blonde. For one, this lady had fiery red hair that had a few strands styled to look like spikes, luminous yellow eyes and creamy light skin. Like the blonde, this woman was dressed in a white dress with Egyptian symbols plus she had a few golden jewelry as well.

"Kukuku, hello, master~" The redhead purred, her voice was seductive with a hint of unprecedented lust hidden in the layer. A huge contrast to the blonde beauty touching his cheek.

"Okay, you two are starting to give the poor boy a heart attack." A deep male voice scolded the two women, who both pouted at the newcomer.

Said newcomer was a tall, handsome man with a muscular body structure. He had messy spiky blue hair, blood red eyes, and tan skin. He was dressed in a pair of simple white trousers with light brown shoes. His bare torso was left for all to see with Egyptian tattoos all over his chest and back with gold armbands on his wrists.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yugi exclaimed, utterly confused and embarrassed at the moment.

The blue-haired man sighed. "Calm yourself, Yugi Muto. I shall begin my explanation as to who we are."

Yugi nodded after the two women released their hold on the boy. "Alright, I'm good now."

"Excellent, I will be blunt then. I am the human manifestation of Obelisk the Tormentor." The blue-haired man stated.

Did he just hear that right? This strange man is Obelisk the Tormentor?

"Are you joking?" Yugi asked innocently.

The blue-haired man shake his head. "Nope."

The spiky-haired boy glanced at the two women affectionately playing with his hair. "That means these two are…"He started.

"Winged Dragon of Ra." The blonde woman giggled.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon." The redhead winked at the boy.

"Oh my god…" He blanched utterly stupefied as he tried to keep his gaze focused away from the large mammaries pressing against him. "I had no idea you two were girls."

The personification of Slifer hugged the boy close, petting his spiky two-colored hair. "Oh, a lot of people would never know our true gender. Only the Pharaoh Atem ever did, the sweet man." She leans by his ear and whispered. "But you're just as cute."

Yugi gulped a bit while the blonde woman caressed his cheek again. He had never been with such gorgeous women before. These two were like goddesses in human skin (which technically, they were).

"Um, why am I here?" The boy squeaked, trying to stem the growing heat in his cheeks and the blood flowing down his nostrils.

Both women along with the lone male God all frowned. Slifer decided to answer the question. "It is because something terrible will soon happen to you, master."

"What!?" Yugi shouted, afraid for his life.

"Relax, while the danger is great, we will not allow any to harm you. We are your faithful servants." The personification of the Winged Dragon of Ra smiled warmly. "Your friends. We will always protect you."

Obelisk nodded fiercely. "This is our solemn vow to you even the cards wielded by those you treasure most shall aid you in your defense."

Before Yugi realized it, the spirits of his monsters appeared along with the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seeing the loyalty in all of their eyes warmed his heart especially when those he fought side-by-side with such as Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Dark Magician Girl, and even the Black Luster Soldier. All of them were ready to defend their master, their comrade, their friend from any threat foolish enough to harm him.

Yugi smiled at all of his faithful friends. "Everyone…thank you so much."

Suddenly, he pelt two pairs of lips pressing against his cheeks. The King of Games blushed heavily as he glanced at the two lovely goddesses that were bold enough to kiss him. The two giggled at the red-faced boy unaware of the fact that the Dark Magician Girl was pouting cutely in jealousy much to the amusement of her teacher.

"Oh my god, come on!" Obelisk glared at his two fellow gods, who tried to look innocent.

Yugi, having been kissed by two beautiful women, fell back unconscious…in his consciousness.

* * *

 **Real World**

Yugi shot up with a start. His face was crimson red due to the blood flowing through his skin. Violet eyes looked upon the sky, finding that it was colored a warm orange mixed with periwinkle clouds and the scarlet sun hovering just above the horizon.

Crap, he must've slept through the rest of the school day. That's not a good first day impression at his new school. If Téa were here, he'd probably get scolded by the brunette girl.

With a sigh, the spiky-haired teen stood up from his resting spot and decided to head back into the school to gather whatever homework or assignments that he missed from his teachers.

Getting back inside wasn't the problem, it was the unexpected slam in from another female body that proved to be a problem. Hissing from the impact, the boy looked up to find that he had crashed into another pretty girl dressed in the girl's uniform. She had long black hair in twin pigtails and pretty blue eyes. Though she didn't have the proportions in her 'girls' like Sakura did, she definitely had the curves and that sort of tsundere beauty that kinda attracted Yugi for some reason.

"Ow…" The girl held her aching head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yugi exclaimed apologetically. "Are you okay?" He held his hand out to the girl.

The girl looked up at Yugi with a slight scowl but reluctantly took his hand and allowed the boy to bring her up. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Yugi smiled until he noticed his cards had fallen. "Oh no! My deck!" The spiky-haired teen quickly gathered up his cards one by one. When he reached for the Dark Magician card, a feminine hand brushed against his. "Huh?"

The girl brought up the card and looked at the image. "What's this?" She asked.

"A Duel Monsters card and that's mine. Please give it back to me." Yugi asked politely. "It's precious to me."

The girl rolled her eyes and handed the card back. "Fine here." She remarked and definitely didn't need any distractions right now.

He accepted the card and placed it back in his deck then into his deck holder. "Thank you, these cards are precious to me. They remind me of my friends back in Domino."

Thinking about Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Téa hurt. His heart could barely comprehend the fact that he wouldn't be able to see them again for at least a year. Yugi was thankful at least that he knew their bond would last forever.

"Domino?" The girl repeated then realized something. "Oh, you're the new transfer student."

The boy smiled. "Yep, that's me. My name's Yugi Muto. What's your name?" He asked politely.

"It's Rin. Rin Tohsaka." She introduced herself with a small grin. "A pleasure to meet you, Muto-san."

"Please, call me Yugi." The dual-colored boy grinned shyly.

Rin gave Yugi a calculating eye then nodded in understanding. "I see. Very well then Yugi as long as you call me Rin."

"Sure!" The boy smiled enthusiastically after realizing he had a new friend.

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

She had been watching the entirety of Fuyuki City with her cluster of familiars.

The leylines in which Ryuudou Temple was built over fueled her Prana reserves greatly. It even brought her closer to her beloved Master.

The Heroic Spirit known as Caster smiled fondly at the memory of her time with the emotionless man that hid his true feelings. She shook her head. Now was not the time for that. She needed to focus on locating any of the potential Masters or at least the ones known in the Holy Grail War.

Caster already figured that the Einzberns, Tohsaka family, and the Makiri would join in the war. Her Master was also included so that was another down plus she herself had Assassin as a Servant so only two remained.

On the days that she and her dear Master would enjoy their delightful walks in the city, she came across a group of children playing some game that was famous over in a city called Domino. Duel Monsters if she remembered correctly. A faux imitation of sorcerers battling against each other. There was even talk of a 'King of Games' visiting Fuyuki. Caster wrote it off as simple childish nonsense but kept an open ear for anything related to such a 'king'.

At the moment, she needed to collect more mana in order to protect herself and her Master from other Servants. If a Saber or Lancer tried to fight her, she wouldn't be able to survive but if they came into her territory...even a mighty Saber would be brought down by her power.

A sinister grin etched its way to her beautifully hidden features from the hood of her cloak.

Her plan for the Grail War will come to fruition and victory shall be hers.

* * *

 **Yugi's Apartment - Later That Night**

After bidding his new friend Rin a fond farewell, Yugi collected any homework from his teachers and went back to his home to have a quick dinner then get started on his school work.

However, the moment he came through the door, he was met with a strange package. Unsure of what it is, the young Duelist opened the brown box then gasped in surprise at the contents of the box.

Inside was a golden chest plate with intricate Egyptian symbols. This was the armor he once wore when Yugi and his friends were trapped in the world of Duel Monsters. The Duel Armor.

But why is it here?

His eyes landed down at a letter. He checked the contact information but only found a few words.

" _-Good luck, King of Games. Z-"_

Yugi blinked a few times in confusion. Who the heck was 'Z'? Some weirdo with a penchant for magical girls?

Shrugging, the young man took the armor out of the package and set it on his table. He had no idea what it meant but Yugi didn't worry about that at the moment because right now he needed dinner.

The spiky-haired boy rummaged around his fridge and found a couple things to make a sandwich. He wasn't much of a cook but he knew how to at least survive on his own.

After making a ham and cheese sandwich, the King of Games ate his food while checking the news to see what was going on at the moment.

"Authorities believe that the recent string of gas leaks are connected to a set of murders in the last few days." The reporter announced. "At this time, the police have instructed citizens to stay indoors until it is deemed safe."

Yugi frowned. Whoever was doing this was hurting innocent people. The murderer needed to be stopped before any more families would get hurt. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't have Atem to help him or his friends to assist in the murderer's capture. He felt powerless right now.

Sighing, the young man finished up his sandwich and was about to go to bed when a knock on his door drew his attention.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?" Yugi asked himself. He stood up from his seat and made his way to the apartment door then opened it but found no one in sight. The young man looked around and found no one in sight. Shrugging, he closed the door and was about to go back to watching TV until there was another knock on his door.

"What the…?" Yugi mumbled then opened the door but found no one in sight yet again. Grumbling in annoyance, he closed the door and stormed back into his living room only to stop once more when another knock came to his door. "Oh, come on!"

He angrily opened the door and shouted, "WHAT?!" He didn't care if anybody heard him; this was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Down here." A childish female voice spoke, getting the Duel King's attention. It was a girl, maybe about twelve years old by his estimates, with long snow white hair and crimson red eyes. She almost looked like a fairy. Though she was dressed in a purple coat and hat with classy boots. She was definitely foreign but her Japanese was decent at least.

"Um, can I help you?" Yugi asked a bit apprehensive. Why was this strange albino girl here at his apartment.

"Yes, I'd like to ask you a question." The girl smiled cutely up at the young man then gasped in surprise. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," She gave Yugi a formal bow. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. But you may call me Illya for short."

"Nice to meet you, Illya." Yugi forced himself to smile. This kid was the one knocking on his door? She's so short. "I'm Yugi Muto."

"I know who you are, I just wanted to see if you were really here." Illya stated with a smile. "It's an honor to meet the great King of Games himself."

The boy blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Uh, thanks. I was just having fun at the time."

"Nee, can you teach me how to play Duel Monsters as well, Yugi-nii-chan?" The albino girl asked sweetly but Yugi detected something in her tone of voice. It was almost...predatory.

"But it's late right now. Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" Yugi questioned only to realize the almost sullen expression on the girl's face. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are dead." Illya replied but it didn't seem like she was fully sad about it. "Mama and papa came here on business for my family but papa did something bad. It got mama killed and papa left me all alone." The way she spoke about her father was filled with hatred and icy venom.

A sudden chill ran up Yugi's spine. It was almost like there was another presence with the girl but the Duel King couldn't tell from where it was at.

"I'm sorry to bring up such a bad memory, Illya-san." Yugi apologized after ridding himself of the chilling feeling that was seizing his spine.

The albino girl's mood brightened immediately. "It's okay. I'll feel better after Berserker kills you."

That set off alarms in Yugi's head. Who was Berserker? Actually, why would a little girl want to kill him?

"Um, I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" He asked nervously.

"You're a Master that means you have to die now before you become a threat." Illya spoke with as much sweetness that it cut deep like a blade.

"I...I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned while unconsciously taking a step back from the obviously hostile girl.

Before he knew it, a monster of a man with dark grey skin and rippling muscles materialized behind the little girl. A wild mane of dark hair flowed on its head; a twisted face with one eye black and the other a blood red; sharp canines with steam coming out from the corners of the mouth gave this beast a sinister appearance. The only thing that covered its modesty was a scaled kilt with leather leg bands around its ankles.

"Sorry, Yugi-kun but I need you to die for me please." Illya giggled which shouldn't be right for a child since she sounded so friendly with it.

The King of Games looked at the monstrous man with caution. His instincts screaming at him to flee but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would be killed by this Berserker.

Still, doesn't mean he wasn't gonna try to fight back.

The massive man reached out with his large meaty hand to crush Yugi's skull but the boy quickly stepped back and placed a hand on the Duel Armor that rested on his dining table. The magical tool glowed for a brief second before attaching itself to his body.

"Oh?" The albino girl looked at the dual-colored boy with interest. "That's no good, Yugi-kun. If you had stayed still, you would've died painlessly but now…" Her scarlet eyes narrowed like a predator. "Berserker, kill him slowly."

The monster roared an almost inaudible groan as it lashed out with a powerful fist the Yugi avoided, shattering his dining table.

"Hey, I have to pay for that!" The young man yelled only to yelp when Berserker threw another punch to squash his head like a grape.

"You should be worried about your life more than some stupid table." Illya taunted with her faux-innocent smile.

This was not good! If this kept up then Yugi was gonna be killed by this mad beast. But the Duel Armor only worked if there was a Capsule Monster. He didn't have anything of them. Only his cards. If Dark Magician were here, he could merge with the armor and make the King of Games the Dark Warrior once more just like with him and Atem in the Monster Realm.

Before he realized it, the armor started to glow along with a card in his deck. Yugi, Illya, and even Berserker were flabbergasted at the event. The glow covered Yugi's form as the card entered the armor.

Once the light started dim, the albino girl and her muscular behemoth stared at the boy in front of them.

Yugi stood from head to toe in dark purple armor with a 'helmet' that let his spiky hair free. A set of wings/cape colored a lighter shade of violet had materialized on his back. A green staff/spear was clasped firmly in the palm of his hand.

Illya was mesmerized. But that quickly ended when Berserker released the guttural roar from its monstrous mouth as he lunged at the transformed teen with a wooden sword/axe laced with obsidian to cut him in two.

Previous battle experience with the Duel Armor and its magical capabilities saved Yugi from being killed as he jumped back to avoid the rugged weapon. He brought his weapon to bear on the man beast and released a dark magical attack powerful enough to blast Berserker clean through the wall and out of the apartment.

"Hey! You can't do that to my Berserker, you meanie!" Illya shouted with a pout on her cute face.

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed. "Listen, kid; you're the one who sicced that psychopath on me!"

"Well, you're an enemy Master so I have to kill you." The albino girl stated matter-of-factly. "That's how things go in the Holy Grail War."

"What the hell even is the Holy Grail War?!" He exclaimed incredulously. Before he could get an answer, Berserker came back with a snarl, grabbing Yugi by the head and tossing him outside. The boy smashed into the ground hard. Luckily for him, the Duel Armor gave him superhuman durability but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the pain. "Ow."

How could something like that have survived the power of his best card's dark magic attack? Is this Berserker even human?

…

No, there wasn't anything human about him. No regular human could shrug off something that powerful. That means either this thing was some sort of runaway duel spirit or it was a monster given human form. Regardless, he still needed to fight.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Yugi twirled his staff in hand then fired another blast of dark magic at Berserker, earning him a growl as he raised his axe-sword and slashing down. The King of Games cartwheeled away to avoid being mashed into bits of flesh.

"You can't win. Berserker is the strongest hero of the Age of Gods." Illya remarked with a dark smirk. "He's my ever faithful Heracles!"

Heracles? Does she mean...Hercules?!

Okay, now Yugi was starting to get scared. If it were some sort of monster, he was positive he could take them on but hearing that he's fighting the legendary Greek Hero himself was a testament to how screwed he most definitely is. But shouldn't the man be dead? How is he here now? Is this Berserker from some sort of Shadow Game?

Instincts took over as Yugi leaped over another strike from the bloodthirsty demigod. However, just as he landed on his feet, a fierce punch to his sternum forced him to gag out a bit of saliva. The force sent him flying into a Mercedes, denting the metal inward as he held his burning stomach with both hands. Why isn't anyone waking up and watching this commotion? Are people ignoring this entirely? Why aren't the police coming to stop this?

" _Master, there's a barrier surrounding the apartment complex! Please, be careful!"_ The voice of Slifer the Sky Dragon spoke to him through their mental connection.

A barrier? Crap! More magic? Why? Why is he always caught in something that always gets him killed?

With a grunt, Yugi pushed himself out of the wreckage until he gasped in shock when a roaring madman charged at him.

"Mirror Force!" Yugi called out, a screen of reflective glass appeared in front of him just as Berserker threw a punch at the trap spell. The Mirror Force trap reflected Hercules's fist back and systematically destroyed his entire right arm in a burst of blood and bone.

"Berserker!" Illya cried out. "How dare you hurt my precious Servant!"

The King of Games growled lowly. This crazy kid sent the ghost of Hercules after him and she has the gall to say that to him? "Oh, I dare alright! This is what happens when you attack the King of Games!" He declared as the Duel Armor reacted to his emotions, empowering him further as he poured every ounce of strength into the magician's rod he held in his hand. "Dark magic attack!" A burst of dark energy launched at Berserker, striking him directly at the chest as he roared with a slight hint of agony in its unintelligent tone.

Yugi collapsed on his knees, panting heavily after wasting nearly all of his strength. The Duel Armor deactivates, rendering the spiky-haired boy back into his regular civilian clothes. That's it. If that didn't stop Berserker than nothing else will.

"I can't believe it. You actually managed to take away one of my Servant's lives." Illya complimented. "That's some impressive magecraft. Maybe I'll learn the secret from it all after I take apart your corpse?"

Yugi's blood turned to ice. His heart raced as he envisioned the numerous outcomes that could lead to his death. He could only imagine his friends crying in despair for his passing; his grandfather would feel sad about his death. His monsters would be devastated that their master had been killed.

...No

He didn't want to die. He wasn't going to die! HE WANTED TO LIVE!

The red markings on his hand glowed fiercely as a scarlet magical circle appeared below him.

Illya seemed the most surprised. "No way! You really are a Master?"

A Master? She said that phrase before when she tried to kill him. Just what the hell was emerging from this summoning circle?

A figure began to emerge from the red circle. Out of the circle was a powerful warrior unlike anything that Yugi had ever seen before.

The figure turned around, looking down at the bewildered boy with a stern gaze. "I ask of you: Are you my Master?"

In any other situation, Yugi would be surprised but now there was only one thing he could say…

"...What?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Downtown, a couple of juvenile thugs were messing around, pushing and shoving each other playfully like any group of friends.

"Haha, hey, you think the arcade is still open?"

"Nah, it's pretty late right now."

"Yeah, I gotta get home to my little sister before she starts ranting my ears off."

The guy who said that got a bunch of chuckles and laughs from his buddies.

"Try not to get in trouble, Kageyama."

"Yeah, your little sister is tougher than you."

"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled slightly annoyed.

As the group continued on down an alleyway, they were met with a shadowy figure. They stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Oi, what are you doing at our hangout!" Kageyama shouted.

"Yeah, this is our territory! Beat it, punk!"

The shadowy figure chuckled. The sound of it sent a chill up each of the juvenile's spines. "Tell you what. Let's play a game."

"A...game?" Kageyama started.

"Yes, but not just any game. A Shadow Game." The figure's eyes glow a blood red as the Eye of Wdjat appeared on the figure's forehead. They chuckled darkly as the group of juveniles backed away slowly only to scream in terror.

The figure walked away from the collapsed forms of the thugs, smirking all the way. "How pathetic. I thought they would at least put up a fight. Oh well, maybe this so-called Grail War will provide me with ample entertainment." The figure laughed deviously. Their voice echoing in the rising darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one if you wish to see more. Sorry if Yugi is a bit OOC but I didn't want him to just be shy most of the time.**

 **Yes, I want to give each of the characters a deck. Should the Servants also use one as well? If so, tell me.**

 **Also, who should Yugi's Servant be? Feel free to tell me in the review box or in the PMs.**

 **Please review and comment on this story but no flames or harmful criticism. I won't stand for it at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning, I report you.**

 **Thank you my loyal followers. You've been with me since the first day I've started and I hope you'll continue to follow me and present your ideas to me every step of the way.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Yugi's Servant: Ruler, First Duel

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Yugioh: Shadow War. So far, many of you have favorited and read this story. Some even gave me ideas on who Yugi's Servant will be.**

 **It was a tough decision. The choices were either Egyptian Heroic Spirits, Jeanne d'Arc, or Tamamo no Mae. But in the end, only one could be chosen.**

 **Also, as a selection for the characters' decks, I decided to chose ones that best suit their personalities.**

* * *

 **Yugi's Deck: Strategy and Unorthodox**

 **Shirou's Deck: Elemental HERO and Heroic**

 **Rin's Deck: Gem-Knight and Crystal Beast**

 **Sakura's Deck: Lunalight**

 **Illya's Deck: Lightsworn**

 **Shinji's Deck: Insect**

 **Saber's Deck: Noble Knight and Dracoslayer**

 **Archer's Deck: Masked HERO and Destiny HERO**

 **Rider's Deck: Phantom Beasts and Harpie**

 **Lancer's Deck: Gladiator Beasts and Fire Formation**

 **Assassin's Deck: Six Samurai**

 **Caster's Deck: Archfiend**

 **Ruler's Deck: Guardian and Stardust**

* * *

 **Do you have suggestions for the characters' decks? If so, leave them in the review box or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yugioh: Shadow War**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Yugi's Servant: Ruler, First Duel

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _I'm sorry to bring up such a bad memory, Illya-san." Yugi apologized after ridding himself of the chilling feeling that was seizing his spine._

 _The albino girl's mood brightened immediately. "It's okay. I'll feel better after Berserker kills you."_

 _That set off alarms in Yugi's head. Who was Berserker? Actually, why would a little girl want to kill him?_

" _Um, I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" He asked nervously._

" _You're a Master that means you have to die now before you become a threat." Illya spoke with as much sweetness that it cut deep like a blade._

" _I...I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned while unconsciously taking a step back from the obviously hostile girl._

 _Before he knew it, a monster of a man with dark grey skin and rippling muscles materialized behind the little girl. A wild mane of dark hair flowed on its head; a twisted face with one eye black and the other a blood red; sharp canines with steam coming out from the corners of the mouth gave this beast a sinister appearance. The only thing that covered its modesty was a scaled kilt with leather leg bands around its ankles._

" _Sorry, Yugi-kun but I need you to die for me please." Illya giggled which shouldn't be right for a child since she sounded so friendly with it._

 _The King of Games looked at the monstrous man with caution. His instincts screaming at him to flee but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would be killed by this Berserker._

 _Still, doesn't mean he wasn't gonna try to fight back._

 _The massive man reached out with his large meaty hand to crush Yugi's skull but the boy quickly stepped back and placed a hand on the Duel Armor that rested on his dining table. The magical tool glowed for a brief second before attaching itself to his body._

" _Oh?" The albino girl looked at the dual-colored boy with interest. "That's no good, Yugi-kun. If you had stayed still, you would've died painlessly but now…" Her scarlet eyes narrowed like a predator. "Berserker, kill him slowly."_

 _The monster roared an almost inaudible groan as it lashed out with a powerful fist the Yugi avoided, shattering his dining table._

" _Hey, I have to pay for that!" The young man yelled only to yelp when Berserker threw another punch to squash his head like a grape._

" _You should be worried about your life more than some stupid table." Illya taunted with her faux-innocent smile._

 _This was not good! If this kept up then Yugi was gonna be killed by this mad beast. But the Duel Armor only worked if there was a Capsule Monster. He didn't have anything of them. Only his cards. If Dark Magician were here, he could merge with the armor and make the King of Games the Dark Warrior once more just like with him and Atem in the Monster Realm._

 _Before he realized it, the armor started to glow along with a card in his deck. Yugi, Illya, and even Berserker were flabbergasted at the event. The glow covered Yugi's form as the card entered the armor._

 _Once the light started dim, the albino girl and her muscular behemoth stared at the boy in front of them._

 _Yugi stood from head to toe in dark purple armor with a 'helmet' that let his spiky hair free. A set of wings/cape colored a lighter shade of violet had materialized on his back. A green staff/spear was clasped firmly in the palm of his hand._

 _Illya was mesmerized. But that quickly ended when Berserker released the guttural roar from its monstrous mouth as he lunged at the transformed teen with a wooden sword/axe laced with obsidian to cut him in two._

 _Previous battle experience with the Duel Armor and its magical capabilities saved Yugi from being killed as he jumped back to avoid the rugged weapon. He brought his weapon to bear on the man beast and released a dark magical attack powerful enough to blast Berserker clean through the wall and out of the apartment._

" _Hey! You can't do that to my Berserker, you meanie!" Illya shouted with a pout on her cute face._

" _What!?" Yugi exclaimed. "Listen, kid; you're the one who sicced that psychopath on me!"_

" _Well, you're an enemy Master so I have to kill you." The albino girl stated matter-of-factly. "That's how things go in the Holy Grail War."_

" _What the hell even is the Holy Grail War?!" He exclaimed incredulously. Before he could get an answer, Berserker came back with a snarl, grabbing Yugi by the head and tossing him outside. The boy smashed into the ground hard. Luckily for him, the Duel Armor gave him superhuman durability but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the pain. "Ow."_

 _How could something like that have survived the power of his best card's dark magic attack? Is this Berserker even human?_

…

 _No, there wasn't anything human about him. No regular human could shrug off something that powerful. That means either this thing was some sort of runaway duel spirit or it was a monster given human form. Regardless, he still needed to fight._

" _Alright, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Yugi twirled his staff in hand then fired another blast of dark magic at Berserker, earning him a growl as he raised his axe-sword and slashing down. The King of Games cartwheeled away to avoid being mashed into bits of flesh._

" _You can't win. Berserker is the strongest hero of the Age of Gods." Illya remarked with a dark smirk. "He's my ever faithful Heracles!"_

 _Heracles? Does she mean...Hercules?!_

 _Okay, now Yugi was starting to get scared. If it were some sort of monster, he was positive he could take them on but hearing that he's fighting the legendary Greek Hero himself was a testament to how screwed he most definitely is. But shouldn't the man be dead? How is he here now? Is this Berserker from some sort of Shadow Game?_

 _Instincts took over as Yugi leaped over another strike from the bloodthirsty demigod. However, just as he landed on his feet, a fierce punch to his sternum forced him to gag out a bit of saliva. The force sent him flying into a Mercedes, denting the metal inward as he held his burning stomach with both hands. Why isn't anyone waking up and watching this commotion? Are people ignoring this entirely? Why aren't the police coming to stop this?_

" _Master, there's a barrier surrounding the apartment complex! Please, be careful!" The voice of Slifer the Sky Dragon spoke to him through their mental connection._

 _A barrier? Crap! More magic? Why? Why is he always caught in something that always gets him killed?_

 _With a grunt, Yugi pushed himself out of the wreckage until he gasped in shock when a roaring madman charged at him._

" _Mirror Force!" Yugi called out, a screen of reflective glass appeared in front of him just as Berserker threw a punch at the trap spell. The Mirror Force trap reflected Hercules's fist back and systematically destroyed his entire right arm in a burst of blood and bone._

" _Berserker!" Illya cried out. "How dare you hurt my precious Servant!"_

 _The King of Games growled lowly. This crazy kid sent the ghost of Hercules after him and she has the gall to say that to him? "Oh, I dare alright! This is what happens when you attack the King of Games!" He declared as the Duel Armor reacted to his emotions, empowering him further as he poured every ounce of strength into the magician's rod he held in his hand. "Dark magic attack!" A burst of dark energy launched at Berserker, striking him directly at the chest as he roared with a slight hint of agony in its unintelligent tone._

 _Yugi collapsed on his knees, panting heavily after wasting nearly all of his strength. The Duel Armor deactivates, rendering the spiky-haired boy back into his regular civilian clothes. That's it. If that didn't stop Berserker than nothing else will._

" _I can't believe it. You actually managed to take away one of my Servant's lives." Illya complimented. "That's some impressive magecraft. Maybe I'll learn the secret from it all after I take apart your corpse?"_

 _Yugi's blood turned to ice. His heart raced as he envisioned the numerous outcomes that could lead to his death. He could only imagine his friends crying in despair for his passing; his grandfather would feel sad about his death. His monsters would be devastated that their master had been killed._

 _...No_

 _He didn't want to die. He wasn't going to die! HE WANTED TO LIVE!_

 _The red markings on his hand glowed fiercely as a scarlet magical circle appeared below him._

 _Illya seemed the most surprised. "No way! You really are a Master?"_

 _A Master? She said that phrase before when she tried to kill him. Just what the hell was emerging from this summoning circle?_

 _A figure began to emerge from the red circle. Out of the circle was a powerful warrior unlike anything that Yugi had ever seen before._

 _The figure turned around, looking down at the bewildered boy with a stern gaze. "I ask of you: Are you my Master?"_

 _In any other situation, Yugi would be surprised but now there was only one thing he could say…_

" _...What?"_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _Downtown, a couple of juvenile thugs were messing around, pushing and shoving each other playfully like any group of friends._

" _Haha, hey, you think the arcade is still open?"_

" _Nah, it's pretty late right now."_

" _Yeah, I gotta get home to my little sister before she starts ranting my ears off."_

 _The guy who said that got a bunch of chuckles and laughs from his buddies._

" _Try not to get in trouble, Kageyama."_

" _Yeah, your little sister is tougher than you."_

" _Shut up!" Kageyama yelled slightly annoyed._

 _As the group continued on down an alleyway, they were met with a shadowy figure. They stopped just a few feet in front of him._

" _Oi, what are you doing at our hangout!" Kageyama shouted._

" _Yeah, this is our territory! Beat it, punk!"_

 _The shadowy figure chuckled. The sound of it sent a chill up each of the juvenile's spines. "Tell you what. Let's play a game."_

" _A...game?" Kageyama started._

" _Yes, but not just any game. A Shadow Game." The figure's eyes glow a blood red as the Eye of Wdjat appeared on the figure's forehead. They chuckled darkly as the group of juveniles backed away slowly only to scream in terror._

 _The figure walked away from the collapsed forms of the thugs, smirking all the way. "How pathetic. I thought they would at least put up a fight. Oh well, maybe this so-called Grail War will provide me with ample entertainment." The figure laughed deviously. Their voice echoing in the rising darkness._

* * *

 **(Begin Trump Card by cinema staff)**

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _The screen opens to reveal a bright light as blue, green, and white colors stream by like a vortex before a human hand outstretched towards the light_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _The owner of the hand turns out to be Yugi as he brings up a card then slaps it onto his Duel Disk; a bright light covering the entirety of the screen_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to images of Yugi, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura with outlines of Saber, Archer, and Rider appearing in front of them while the title appears before it disappears in a burst of light_

 **(Giragira moeteru)** _Cuts to a pair of violet eyes opening_

 **(Samenai yume de mo miteiru you ni)** _Yugi sits up as he looks upon the sky to see Slifer the Sky Dragon soar over him_

 **(Karada ga motomeru)** _Cuts to Shirou walking through town in his school uniform_

 **(Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo)** _The auburn-haired teen looks back with a smile as Sakura Matou approaches him with a small blush and her own smile_

 **(Kurakura yureteru)** _Cuts to Rin in her workshop experimenting on a new jewel_

 **(Tashikana mono nado koko ni wa nai kara)** _Archer materializes behind her, scaring the girl just as the jewel explodes, sending a cloud of smoke in her face as she glared at her Servant_

 **(Tadatada motomeru)** _Cuts to Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Shirou enjoying a meal_

 **(Chikara no afureru basho wo)** _Saber holds out her bowl to Shirou asking for seconds while Taiga blanches in shock_

 **(Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru)** _The screen shifts to show the shadowed outlines of the other Servants with each of their eyes glowing_

 **(Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru)** _Shows a figure clad in a black cloak with glowing blood red eyes appearing to the side as a wicked grin appears on their face while Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya glare at the figure_

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _Cuts to Yugi slapping a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red-eyes Black Dragon by his side_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _Cuts to Shirou placing a card on his own Duel Disk as Legendary Hero - Excalibur emerges, flying high in the sky_

 **(Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba)** _Shifts to Rin slapping a card of her own on her Duel Disk, summoning Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, whose eyes flash as stars appear around her_

 **(Sono ato wa jibun shidai dayo)** _Cuts to Sakura and Illya back-to-back before shifting to two monsters: Lunalight Leo Dancer and Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn_

 **(Egaki da se, sono monogatari wo)** _Cuts to a lone figure with brunette hair summoning Ebon High Magician while Yugi calls upon Black Luster Soldier_

 **(Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou?)** _Both the Magician and Black Luster Soldier attack each other as the monsters clash their weapons against the other, engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to a freeze frame revealing Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, Archer, Rider, and a brunette boy wearing black-rimmed glasses staring up into the sky_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Yugi's Apartment**

If anyone were to ask Yugi Muto what he did this school year, they wouldn't believe him.

After all, it's not everyday you find out that you get caught up in a life or death battle royal game between seven magi and seven legendary heroes.

As evident by the pretty blonde woman sitting dutifully on the sofa chair while the spiky-haired boy sat opposite of her.

Let's go back to how these two met, shall we?

* * *

 **20 Minutes Ago**

Yugi stared up at the figure with wide eyes. Never before had he seen anything like this in all his life.

Standing before him was a woman of foreign descent with long blonde hair in a braid and violet eyes wearing a black dress with bits of silver armor placed on the dress, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara. She was also very beautiful. In her right hand, she wielded a war flag and in her left was an elegant estoc sword.

"I ask you again: Are you my Master?" The woman questioned.

"Uh, what?" Yugi mumbled shyly. A small tint of red appearing on his cheeks as he gazed into the beautiful amethyst orbs of the woman.

The woman noticed the tattoo on the back of the boy's hand. "You have the Command Mantras. That means you really are my Master. As such our contract is complete. Under the Class of Ruler, I shall be your shield from all that threaten you."

This woman, Ruler, as she called herself, glanced back at the bewildered Illya and her Servant Berserker. "Master, allow me to deal with this riffraff." She stated then presented something that surprised even the albino girl. The same glowing red tattoos or Command Mantras as she called it appeared on her forearm. "Berserker, by my Command Seal, I order you to take your Master and leave this place immediately."

The madman stopped then released a growl as he picked up Illya gently then placed her on his giant shoulder and marched off with a complaining little girl.

Once gone, Ruler turned on her heel to gaze down at the gabberflasted boy that is her Master. "Are you unharmed now, Master?"

"Huh?" Yugi said dumbly.

* * *

 **Present**

So now here we find the King of Games staring at his new guest. Said guest was enjoying a glass of tea that Yugi had poured for her.

"So why did you call me 'Master'?" He asked.

"Because you have the Command Mantra. The red markings on the back of your hand are proof of your existence as a Master of the Holy Grail War." Ruler replied, sipping her drink.

Yugi blinked once then tilts his head in confusion. "Um, I don't follow. What is the Holy Grail War?"

The blonde woman raised a brow in surprise. She figured her Master at least knew about what the Grail War entailed but so far from his meek personality and obvious confusion, this boy didn't know anything about what he was now being forced into. Left with no choice, the Heroic Spirit decided to explain to her Master his current situation. "In that case, I suppose I'll have to explain what it is. The Holy Grail War is a sacred ritual forged by the three Founding Families: the Einzberns, Tohsakas, and Makiri. In doing so, a wish-granting device known as the Holy Grail had been created which erupted into a battle royal between seven magi chosen by the Grail to be Masters. With a catalyst or by random, a Master can summon a Heroic Spirit. Heroic Spirits are legendary heroes brought forth from the Throne of Heroes to be used as familiars for a separate Master. These Heroic Spirits or Servants are classified into seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. Once all seven are summoned, the Holy Grail War begins and the battle royal begins."

"But wait, what about your class?" Yugi questioned. "You called yourself Ruler when you were summoned."

"That's correct. Ruler is a special class. Despite not being one of the standard Servant classes, a Ruler is brought forth for the purpose of presiding over Holy Grail Wars. Thus, once we are summoned, Rulers have no desire for the Holy Grail plus we are given Command Spells for the other Servants." Ruler answered.

"But why did I suddenly become a Master or summon you for that matter?" The King of Games wondered.

"From what I gathered, you are pure of heart. One with a heart so pure of light that the Grail chose you to act as a mediator for the Grail War." The beautiful woman stated after sipping her tea once more then took notice of Yugi's duel disk. "What sort of contraption is this?"

"Oh, that's my duel disk. It's what I use to play Duel Monsters." Yugi grinned, grabbing a hold of his dueling device.

"Duel Monsters? I am unfamiliar with such a game." Ruler admitted with a look of slight awe.

"Oh, Duel Monsters is a game that originated from Egypt almost five thousand years." The spiky-haired boy explained, removing a card and presenting it for Ruler to see. The woman found herself looking at a small fuzzball-like creature with small clawed paws and big eyes. "In the present day, Duel Monsters is a card game that people of all ages play. There are many types of cards: Normal, Effect, Trap, Spell, Ritual, and Fusion. This card right here is called Kuriboh. It's not the strongest monster but with the right spells and trap cards, he's a force of nature!" Yugi heard a small chirp of agreement from within his mindscape. Obviously, Kuriboh enjoyed the praise.

"Incredible…" Ruler admitted, looking at the monster card then at Yugi's deck. "Are there more? Is this some form of magecraft? How do you summon such creatures?"

"Okay, okay, one at a time!" The boy held up his hands to calm down the Heroic Spirit. "To answer in order: Yes, there are a lot more Duel Monsters; each more powerful than the last. Some ranking high enough to be the level of gods. As for the second question, I don't know anything about magecraft but if it is related to shadow magic then I suppose so if you count ancient sorcerers commanding monsters and using powerful spells for fame and glory. As for the third question, watch and find out." He placed Kuriboh's card on his duel disk then in a flash of light, the tiny monster appeared with a soft coo.

Ruler jumped back in shock. "What devilry is this!?" She exclaimed.

"Not devilry; technology." Yugi places a hand on the small monster's head, earning him a coo. "In any other situation, I wouldn't be able to touch Kuriboh like this but when I came to Fuyuki it was like a form of shadow magic filled my core, allowing me to physically touch my monsters or even call upon them with my Duel Armor."

The blonde looked apprehensively at Yugi's duel monster but couldn't resist its adorable charm when it released a soft coo in her general direction. Like any other girl, she squealed happily and wrapped it in a crushing hug. "It's just so cute! How can something this small be a monster?"

"You'd be surprised how dangerous Kuriboh could be." The spiky-haired boy grinned. "He once brought down a powerful dragon all by himself."

"Really? A dragon!" Hearing something like this surprised Ruler. Dragons were powerful Phantasmal Beasts. Not just anyone could defeat one save for a certain few such as the legendary Slayer of the dragon Fafnir. Her violet eyes glanced down at the fuzzball nestled between her breasts. "You must have quite the courage, little one."

Kuriboh cooed. He nuzzled for comfort, much to the Servant's amusement.

"Okay, Kuriboh, time for you to go back to the monster realm." He removed the card from the duel disk, deactivating the hologram as the small monster disappeared much to Ruler's disappointment. "Don't worry. You'll see him again if we ever duel."

"But I have no deck. How am I to play?" Ruler questioned.

"We'll find a game shop and get some cards for you to build your deck. A duel disk too if I have the money." Actually, now that he thought about it… "Or I do have the cash and I can buy it when we do."

"Oh?" The Heroic Spirit looked at her Master with a raised brow.

"Yeah, in some cases, duelists enter tournaments to earn cash prizes or rare cards. I've entered a couple as well and gained some funds of my own." Yugi admitted with an embarrassed grin.

"An ancient game used for entertainment. Quite an ironic twist of events, Master." Ruler pointed out.

"Please, don't call me Master. It feels wrong to me. Can't you just call me Yugi?" The boy asked.

"I suppose I can do that, Ma- I mean, Yugi." The blonde woman replied.

Yugi smiled at the woman, glad that he acquired himself a new friend even if destiny brought them into a rather unfortunate situation.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A young duelist was cowering in fear. "This can't be happening. My monster is too strong to be beaten by yours!"

"While that would be true in a normal duel. This is a Shadow Game and the rules are a lot different this time." A shadowy figure with glowing red eyes smirked. "Attack. Destroy his monster and send his soul to the Shadow Realm."

The young duelist's monster, a Buster Blader, is sliced in half then shatters into particles. The boy shrinks back in terror as his life points drop down to zero.

"And now, you get to play a penalty game." The figure's forehead shined with the Eye of Wdjat, releasing a shockwave that sent the soul of the young duelist straight to the Shadow Realm. The body of the boy fell to the asphalt with his deck scattering all over the ground. "You did give me an interesting duel even if it was pretty mediocre at best. Still, your soul is now lost to the Shadow Realm so enjoy your eternal suffering."

"Oi, oi, that was some pretty impressive magecraft there, kid." A laidback voice spoke, drawing the figure's attention above them to see a newcomer outfitted in an ultramarine bodysuit with silver runes and shoulder guards. In his hand was a crimson barbed spear. He had blue hair on top with a mid ponytail flowing down the back of his head, scarlet red eyes, and a cocky grin plastered on his face. "If I didn't know any better then you'd be a potential Master."

"Ah, you must be Lancer. How perfect." The figure smirked widely. "Since you're here, would you like to hear a proposition?"

This caught Lancer's interest. "Oh? And what are you offering, kid?"

"Are you interested in a little game called Duel Monsters?"

* * *

 **Later On - Kotomine Church**

After Ruler had convinced him to go to the church to officially contend for the Holy Grail War, Yugi agreed but had to wear a coat to keep his Duel Armor from being seen. He still kept his duel disk on his person though along with his deck. One could never be too careful in this city now that there were dangerous spirits roaming the night.

His Servant also explained to him that she couldn't go into astral form (whatever that means) so he gave her a raincoat to cover her armor from any prying eyes.

Yugi watched from the corner of his eye how mystified and awestricken Ruler looked when they passed the city to get to the church on the other side. It was honestly quite cute to see a legendary hero act like a kid in a candy store. Now that he thought about it, she looked no older than him. Plus, she was foreign maybe of European descent. Actually, there was a faint hint of a French accent so was Ruler a Heroic Spirit from France? But who?

"Master, we've arrived at Kotomine Church." His Servant brought him out of his thoughts. She was right; they both stood before an ominous house of the Lord. Definitely not something to bring your kids to. "You are the only one that must go inside. Heroic Spirits are forbidden from entering a church since it's neutral ground."

Great. Leave him to go inside of the dark, scary church. Releasing a quick breath, Yugi steeled his nerves and marched inside as Ruler watched him enter the building.

Once he passed through the doors, he found himself staring into darkness save for a few candles lit to provide some mediocre source of light. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Welcome, child." A deep, baritone voice spoke. The King of Games followed the source of the voice and found himself looking at a man with neck-length brown hair, black eyes, and an emotionless face. He was outfitted in the garbs of a priest but there was something about him that sent warning signals blaring in his head along with the fact that nearly all of his monsters were snarling or growling at him. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here to register for the Holy Grail War?" Yugi brought up his Command Seals to emphasize his claim.

"Ah, I see. You are a Master and those marks on your hand do enforce your title as one." The priest grinned even if it was rather hollow. "In any case, tell me your Servant, boy. What class do you possess?"

"Um, Ruler." The King of Games answered.

The man raised a brow in surprise. "I've never heard of such a class. What can you tell me of it?"

Yugi explained what Ruler told him and the priest listened to every word. Once finished, the older man looked down at the boy with his cold, black eyes. "Such a fascinating Servant class. I'm honored that the Grail deemed it wise to bring forth a mediator for the War. Saves me the trouble in having to reprimand any rowdy Servants that will cause problems in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned.

"Simple, my young friend. There are Masters out there that would use this chance to fill their deepest, darkest desires. Some could wish for eternal youth, an unending fortune, or even the destruction of the entire world. One Master's wish actually brought forth the Great Fuyuki Fire almost ten years ago." The priest explained, horrifying Yugi that there could be evil Masters that would use the Holy Grail for such dark purposes. "I see my words have struck a chord. Then take this to heart. Will you give up your rights as a Master or will you stay and fight to prevent such catastrophe?"

Yugi looked to the ground; a hard expression corroding his facial features. Would he have to fight in a war just like before? Will he have to kill somebody? No, maybe with Ruler's help, he could prevent other innocent people from being killed. "I'll stay and fight in this battle royal if only to keep something like this from ever happening again."

"Well said, my boy." The priest smirked. "Ah, forgive me, I neglected to introduce myself. I am Kirei Kotomine, mediator for the War and head priest of this church."

Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you, Father Kotomine."

The raised brow was enough to warrant interest from Kirei. "Yugi Muto? Ah, you must be the King of Games. It's an honor to meet such a famous celebrity in my church."

"Oh, thanks." The boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "I was actually hoping to get away from all the fans."

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Kirei gave Yugi a sly grin.

"Thank you." The spiky-haired teen nodded in thanks to the priest as he turned on his heel to leave. "Well, goodbye and wish me luck."

"Good luck, young Yugi Muto." Once the boy left through the doors, Kirei's smirk turned evil. "You're gonna need it."

"Yet another faker who would dare claim himself a king? The mongrel is not fit enough to clean my royal stables." An arrogant voice spoke, hidden amongst the shadows.

"True, the boy doesn't seem like much but he is a rather interesting individual." Kirei stated.

"Oh? And what reason would there be to consider this mongrel a point of interest?"

The priest chuckled. "The boy wielded the power of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh along with the three Egyptian God cards. Monsters that were said to wield powers greater than even Alaya itself."

"So the mongrel does warrant a form of interest. Very well, if he provides me ample entertainment then I'll consider him somewhat worthy of my gaze." The figure growled lowly. "However, his Servant will feel my wrath for taking the class that I was meant to be a part of."

"Fear not, my king. You will have your chance but the actors must all come into play." Kirei stated. "Archer has recently been summoned. All that remains is Saber."

"Ah yes. The one class that my future bride is only worthy of being summoned in." The figure smirked. "This should prove most entertaining indeed."

* * *

 **Fuyuki Park**

As the Master and Servant pair left the church, Yugi took Ruler through a shortcut at the park.

The King of Games stopped. His violet gaze looked upon the monument of those that fell during the great fire ten years ago. It was too sad for all of those innocent lives to be taken away. Never to live their lives to the fullest or to experience things only humans could ever feel.

"Master?" Ruler drew him out of his thoughts. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi gasped in surprise then wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. "Sorry, I guess I got emotional about this monument. It just struck a chord in my soul for some reason."

Before he realized it, Ruler brought him into a gentle hug. Yugi blushed brightly when he found his head nestled between the Servant's impressive bust. The woman caressed the boy's spiky two-toned hair. "My Master- no, Yugi. It warms my heart to know that you have such a kind, pure soul. It's alright to feel such sorrow for it reminds us that we are human beings."

The young man smiled softly. "Thank you, Ruler. That made me feel better." He broke the hug and looked up into the eyes of his Servant. "You remind me of my best friend. She would always cheer me up even when I was feeling at my lowest."

Ruler giggled softly. "Glad I could make your friend proud, Master Yugi."

"Are you two kids gonna get a room or are you gonna kiss and makeout here?" A cocky voice drew the duo's attention. The source of the voice belonging to the Servant of the Spear, Lancer. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

Ruler stood protectively in front of her Master. "Lancer? What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." The blue-haired man smirked. "At least, not with my spear. Instead, I'm gonna fight with this." He brought up a device that Yugi recognized all too well.

"A duel disk!?" The boy exclaimed in shock.

"That's right. This is a pretty interesting toy especially this game called Duel Monsters." Lancer commented with a toothy grin.

"What do you intend to do with that?" Ruler demanded, narrowing her eyes at the spearman.

"Well, beautiful, I intend to duel that runt standing behind you." Lancer gestured to Yugi, who took a step back in slight nervousness.

"Why do you want to duel with me?" The spiky-haired boy questioned.

"I've been hearing a lot of interesting things about a so-called King of Games. Someone who wields the power of gods. That's something I find rather blood pumping." Lancer activates his duel disk. "Now come on and face me!"

Yugi looked at the spear-wielding Servant for a brief second then stepped forward, activating his own duel disk while releasing the holo-projectors as well.

"Master!" Ruler exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"If it's a duel he wants then it's a duel he'll get." Yugi stated, taking out his deck then placing it into his duel disk with Lancer mimicking the same action. "Please, Ruler, let me do this."

Seeing the fire in the boy's eyes, the female Servant reluctantly backed off. The blonde watched as her Master faced off against the dangerous Heroic Spirit. "Alright, Master Yugi, good luck."

"Let's make things interesting, kid." Lancer called out. "If I win, you forfeit your rights as a Master."

"Alright, but if I win then you tell me the identity of your Master." Yugi countered, seeing the blue-garbed man flinch. "I think it's only fair, don't you think?"

The older man grumbled. "Fine, I agree to your terms. Now…"

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Lancer exclaimed.

 **Yugi's LP: 4000  
Lancer's LP: 4000**

Lancer placed his fingers on his deck. "I'll go first. I draw!" He drew his card, looked at it then smirked. "I'll start things off by playing Gladiator Beast Darius in attack mode!"

Materializing on the field was a humanoid stallion clad in orange-silver armor and wielding an electric whip in its hands. It released a soft growl as its eyes stared at Yugi.

 **[Gladiator Beast Darius] ATK/DEF: 1700/300**

"Then I set two cards face down and end my turn." Lancer slides two of the mentioned cards into his duel disk as his scarlet eyes looked into Yugi's violet ones. "Your move."

"Fine, I draw!" Yugi looked at his cards then drew one and placed it on the field. "I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

Materializing on Yugi's field was a tan-skinned man with long spiky hair and dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt, red pants, and brown leather boots. In front of him was a large intricate shield that nearly dwarfed the man.

 **[Big Shield Gardna] ATK/DEF: 100/2600**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Yugi slots a card into his own duel disk. "It's your move, Lancer!"

"Thanks, now draw!" Drawing his card, Lancer looked at it then smirked. "I play the spell card 'Fire Formation - Tenki'! This card allows me to add one level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior monster from my deck to my hand." He removes his deck and pulls out a monster card. "Plus, every Beast-Warrior monster I control gains 100 attack points."

 **[Gladiator Beast Darius] ATK/DEF: 1700/300 - 1800/300**

"And if I control one "Gladiator Beast" monster on my field, I can special summon this monster from my hand! Now come out Test Tiger!" Lancer declared as a bengal tiger clad in a circus outfit appeared on the field with a roar.

 **[Test Tiger] ATK/DEF: 600/300**

"Now I activate my Tiger's special effect! By sacrificing him, I can target one of my "Gladiator Beast" monsters on the field and since I only have Darius, I send him back to my deck for a shuffle then I can special summon another "Gladiator Beast" from my deck and treat it as if it was special summoned by the effect of another "Gladiator Beast" monster." Test Tiger roared then vanished into light particles as Darius returned to his card which Lancer placed it into his deck then waited as the auto-shuffler activated then removed one card. "And now I summon Gladiator Beast Augustus!"

Emerging from Lancer's field came a humanoid purple dragon outfitted in black armor with silver details and red gemstones. In its hand is an intricate gladius bigger than Yugi and Lancer put together.

 **[Gladiator Beast Augustus] ATK/DEF: 2600/1000**

"Now Augustus's special effect activates. It allows me to special summon one "Gladiator Beast" from my hand in defense mode. I choose Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" The Servant placed said monster on his duel disk.

A green humanoid bird-like creature emerged outfitted in forest green armor. It released a screech then lowered down into a guarding crouch.

 **[Gladiator Beast Bestiari] ATK/DEF: 1500/800**

"And since he's been special summoned, I activate his special effect!" Lancer smirked as Bestiari's eyes glowed then fired a thin beam that destroyed Yugi's face down card. "Bestiari is able to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I chose the one you set down."

Yugi growled. That card was his Eternal Soul trap card. Without it, he couldn't special summon the Dark Magician in his hand. Still, Big Shield Gardna had the same number of points as Augustus so he should be okay for now.

"And now I normal summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack mode!" Lancer called out.

Emerging next to Augustus was a humanoid cape buffalo outfitted in gray battle armor with iron spiked armguards. A snort of steam escaped its nostrils as it brought up its fists like a boxer.

 **[Gladiator Beast Dimacari] ATK/DEF: 1600/1200**

"But he won't be on the field for long because I'm gonna overlay him and Bestiari together to build the Overlay network!" Lancer declared as Dimacari turned into a lavender light with Bestiari glowed into a green light then took off into the sky as a dark vortex opened in front of Lancer which the two lights fell into. "Winged beast of the skies and raging warrior of the earth, come together to form the king of the eternal flame!" The vortex released a bright light as Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Xyz Summon! Level 4: Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King!"

From the light, a humanoid white tiger outfitted in Chinese robes colored brown, white, and yellow with red details emerged from it with a fierce roar. Flames surrounded the beast warrior as he entered a martial arts posture. Not only that but two lights swirled around the monster.

 **[Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King] ATK/DEF: 2200/1800**

"And with this cat's special effect, I can set one "Fire Formation" spell or trap card directly from my deck." Lancer removed a card from his deck then placed it in his spell/trap field. A face down card appearing behind his two monsters. "And the boost I get from my other card gives Tiger King a 100 point boost in power."

 **[Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King] ATK/DEF: 2200/1800 - 2300/1800**

"I end my turn. It's your move." Lancer smirked.

"Hold on! What the heck is an Xyz Summon?! I've never even heard of it before!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"You're right. You wouldn't hear of it but the kid who introduced me into this game gave me the cards to perform an Xyz Summon. To explain how it works, if there are two monsters with the same level of stars on the field, I'm allowed to summon a monster that doesn't require to be normal summoned. Plus, Xyz monsters gain two special abilities called Overlay Units. I spend one, I activate my monster's other special effect but since it isn't my turn, I can't use them but I can use them during your battle phase if you attack me." Lancer explained. "Get all that?"

The King of Games growled lowly. Someone introduced Lancer into the game and not only that but they've given him cards he's never heard of nor fought against.

Ruler looked at her Master worried. How was he supposed to contend against two monsters with more attack power combined?

"My move! I draw!" Yugi drew one card then looked at it only to flinch. _"No good. I can't mount up a good offense like this."_

"I'm waiting, kid." Lancer crossed his arms impatiently.

"Fine! I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" Yugi declared. The moment he said that, the elf swordsman emerged next to Big Shield Gardna in a crouch with his steel sword raised in defense.

 **[Celtic Guardian] ATK/DEF: 1400/1200**

"I end my turn." Yugi replied.

"My turn and I draw!" Lancer drew a card, adding it to his hand. "First, I'll play one of my facedown cards! Raigeki Break!" The card flips up, revealing said trap card. "By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can target any card on the field and destroy it." He takes his last card then discards it into his duel disk. "And the card I want to destroy is your Big Shield Gardna!"

A bolt of lightning emerged from the sky then struck the shield-wielding monster. Big Shield Gardna cried out in pain before he shattered away into particles, forcing Yugi to shield himself from the shockwave.

"No, my Big Shield Gardna!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"And I still haven't used my battle phase yet so now I'll attack!" Lancer gestured to his Tiger King. "Go my Tiger King! Destroy Celtic Guardian with Fire Claw Barrage!"

The white tiger released a battle roar as he lunged at the elf then threw a barrage of rapid punches that glowed with a fierce flame. Celtic Guardian tried to draw up a valiant defense but it wasn't enough as Tiger King's fist broke the swordsman's blade and struck him across the face. The elf released one last pained cry before shattering into particles.

Yugi's eyes widen in terror. _"Oh no! Now I'm left open for an attack!"_

"Now, go Augustus! Attack his life points directly!" Lancer commanded as the Gladiator Beast took to the air then brandished his blade. "Go! Dragon Blade Slash!" Augustus released a roar as he flew toward the terrified boy then slashed down with his gladius. Yugi grunts in slight pain when the sword slashed him across the chest.

 **Yugi's LP: 4000 - 1400**

"Yugi!" Ruler called out, terrified out of her wits for the boy.

The spiky-haired teen dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"One more attack and you lose. Better get ready because your rights as a Master will soon be forfeit!" Lancer smirked while his Gladiator Beast returned to his side of the field.

"He's right…" Yugi gritted his teeth. Whenever the going got tough, he always had his friends by his side but with them gone he couldn't find the strength to pull through. Besides, he didn't belong in this magical tournament. He was a high school student trying to get away from magic. Maybe he should surrender…

"Master!" Yugi's eyes widen after hearing the voice of his Servant. He turned his violet gaze back to the beautiful blonde girl that swore to protect him.

"Ruler…?"

"You can't give up! If you forfeit your rights as a Master, you'll be easy prey for the other Masters and their Servants!" Ruler stated, shocking the boy even further. "Even if you do give up being a Master, a Servant without a Master can look for another to contract with which is why other Masters won't risk such a thing happening! They'd sooner kill you rather than let you live!"

" _She's right. I can't let this end here! If I lose Ruler, I'll be killed by the other Masters and I'll lose my chance to stop any evil magi from using the Holy Grail for selfish desires."_ Yugi's eyes took on a determined glint. _"I refuse to lose!"_

"Stand up, Yugi!" Ruler shouted. For some reason, the boy felt his Servant's words fill him with an inner fire that granted him courage.

Slowly but surely, the young man stood back up to his feet, leveling his glare at the other Servant. "Alright, Lancer, it's _my_ move! I draw!" He drew his card, glancing at it before his eyes widen for a brief second. "I play Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hand then draw the same number of cards that we discarded!"

Lancer flinched since he had no cards in his hand while Yugi sent his current hand to the graveyard. The King of Games drew the number of cards he previously had.

"Dammit, just my luck. I hate my class's bad luck!" The Servant of the Spear grumbled.

"It's not over yet, Lancer! It's still my turn and from my hand, I activate Monster Reborn!" Yugi slaps the reviving spell card on his duel disk, bringing up the hologram of the card. "And I'm bringing back my Dark Magician!"

In a burst of light, the DARK-type monster landed in front of Yugi clad in his familiar purple robes and lavender armor. His staff in hand as his ice blue eyes glare at Lancer's monsters.

 **[Dark Magician] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"Then I activate the Pot of Greed card in my hand to draw two more cards." The King of Games drew the cards in his hand then grinned. "Seems I just drew the cards that will grant me the win, Lancer."

"What?!" The blue-haired man exclaimed in surprise.

"First, I activate two more magic cards! Brain Control and Change of Heart! These two cards allow me to control both of your monsters!" Yugi gestured to the Gladiator Beast and Tiger King, who both flinched then flew over beside Dark Magician. "And now! I sacrifice all three monsters on my field to summon one of my ultimate beasts!"

All three monsters vanished in a flash of blue light then dark clouds surrounded the two duelists, surprising both Lancer and Ruler. Lightning flashed while thunder cracked as a large, shadowy serpentine form started to slither through the clouds.

"Now, come forth, my Egyptian God card: Slifer the Sky Dragon!" At Yugi's command, a ferocious looking red dragon with two mouths and burning yellow eyes growled at the slightly terrified Lancer.

"What in the hell is that!?" The spearman yelled in shock.

"This is one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters! One of three Egyptian Gods and my friend, Slifer!" Yugi watched as the red sky dragon coiled around him protectively. "And Slifer's effect activates! For every card in my hand, my dragon gains a 1000 attack points!"

"Ha! You only have one card in your hand! So a messily thousand won't really mean much once it's my turn again and I eliminate your dragon." Lancer smirked confidently.

"True, that would be the case if I didn't play this last card in my hand! Card of Sanctity!" Yugi's last magic card emerged on the field. "Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand!" The boy drew six cards while Lancer also drew six. "And you know what that means!"

"Oh crap…" The Servant gulped.

 **[Slifer the Sky Dragon] ATK/DEF: 6000/6000**

Lancer looked at his hand but found that all of them were monster cards. No spells or traps at all in his hand. He's finished…

"Now, Slifer! Attack his life points directly with Lightning Blast!" Yugi commanded as the red dragon opened its larger mouth; an orb of thunderous electricity charging before firing down at the blue-garbed Heroic Spirit.

"Ahh!" Lancer gasped then brought his arms up to shield himself from the blast. "AUGHAA!" The attack struck as the Servant released a cry of both pain and terror. The shockwave sent him flying on his back. Groaning, he could only watch as his life points dropped.

 **Lancer's LP: 4000 - 0000**

Yugi smiled at his victory then looked up at Slifer. "Thanks for helping me." The dragon leaned its head down to the boy, releasing a soft croon as he hugged the dragon's face before Slifer vanished completely.

"Ah man! I can't believe I lost!" Lancer grumbled, sitting up with an irritated expression. He furiously rubbed his head, ruffling up his blue hair a bit. Sighing, he suddenly smirked almost respectfully at the boy. "That was pretty impressive, kid. I thought I had you there for a second."

Yugi smiled at the spearman as well. "Believe me, I thought so too. You're a pretty awesome duelist, Lancer. Especially with those Xyz monsters."

"Yeah," Lancer stood up while Ruler approached her Master. "Well, a deal's a deal. I'll tell you about my Master but instead of a name, I'll give you a hint."

"What? But you said you would tell us who your Master is!" Ruler shouted.

"True, but you never said if it had to be the name of my Master." Lancer pointed out.

Yugi chuckled. "He's got a point, Ruler."

The female Servant opened her mouth to voice out her opinion but kept it shut, finding her Master's reason to be rather true. A small blush of embarrassment burning her cheeks.

"Alright, the identity of my Master is…" Lancer held up a finger with a rather sly grin on his face. "That he's closer than you think."

"Huh?" Both the King of Games and his Servant tilted their heads in confusion.

The Heroic Spirit of the Spear gave the two a small salute. "Well, see you later. Let's duel again sometime, kid." With that said, Lancer disappeared into golden particles. No doubt he had entered his astral form.

Ruler glanced at her Master. "Yugi, what kind of beast was that?" She questioned.

"You mean Slifer the Sky Dragon?" The spiky-haired teen blinked then grinned. "It's one of three legendary monsters that come from Egypt. In ancient times, the Egyptian God cards obeyed only one master: my ancestor, Pharaoh Atem."

"But how are you able to wield such powerful creatures?" The woman asked.

"Well, I don't know. A year ago, I thought the God cards would be gone forever but for some reason they were in my deck." Yugi answered. "After all this time, playing Slifer was the first God card I ever played since the year passed. I had no reason to play them since they brought up rather painful memories from the past."

Ruler noticed the forlorned look on her Master's face and kept silent to avoid opening any emotional wounds that could hurt Yugi.

"Forgive me, Master." The beautiful Heroic Spirit apologized.

"No, it's alright. You were just curious. It's alright to feel that way." Yugi smiled in understanding. "Now let's head on home. Hopefully, I don't attract any more attention to myself."

Nodding, Ruler and her Master left the park to return to Yugi's apartment. However, the duo failed to realize that they were being watched by several familiars.

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

Most impressive…

A battle between a Master and a Servant but using a children's card game instead. Not only that but the boy was able to summon a creature with the power of a god!

Caster deemed this Master of Ruler to be most intriguing. The child controls not just one but three mighty beasts with powers beyond anything she could ever hope to dream.

With that sort of strength at her side, Caster could wipe out the competition easily. Plus, if she were to get the boy and his Servant on her side then she'd be unstoppable! Her Master would undoubtedly be safe from any form of Heroic Spirit that would threaten him.

All she had to do was either acquire the boy's help, his Command Seals over Ruler, or even take away one of these 'Egyptian God' cards.

Oh, the possibilities were endless in which she could use such incredible power. The flow of mana from them along with the boy was exquisite. They were like living od batteries. The boy's soul would be enough to last her for the entirety of the Grail War. The three God cards were merely added bonuses.

Now all Caster had to do was lay out a plan for this spiky-haired child and his Servant.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

Rin opened her eyes in shock. She never would've expected the boy she met to be a Master in the Holy Grail War. Yugi Muto didn't really seem like the type to be a participant for this competition. He looked like such a gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly but then he proved her wrong by battling Lancer in a summoner's duel.

Each summon was both impressive and more dangerous than the last. Is that what this 'Duel Monsters' game is all about? Why would children play such a dangerous game with cards like the red dragon? How could Yugi control a Phantasmal Beast in the first place?

"Rin, is something wrong?" The Tohsaka heiress's Servant, Archer, asked slightly concerned.

"Archer, tell me, what do you know about this game called Duel Monsters?" She questioned the snowy-haired man.

The Servant of the Bow raised a brow. "Duel Monsters? Sorry, but I've never heard of it."

"Then what about Egyptian Gods? Does that ring any bells?" Rin questioned further. Seeing the shake of her Servant's head, the black-haired girl grumbled in irritation.

"What's so special about the Gods of Egypt and some game?" The red-garbed man questioned.

"I don't know but Yugi Muto is definitely the key to all of it." The girl replied with her blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **Matou Mansion**

Rider had reported to Shinji that the new transfer student, Yugi Muto, was a Master in the Holy Grail War. A Master of a Ruler-class Servant. The Matou boy had never heard of such a class and believed that the spiky-haired punk must have cheated somehow to acquire a powerful Servant.

But that wasn't the only shocking surprise. The boy turned out to wield one of the most powerful monsters in the Duel Monsters game. Oh yes, Shinji knew about the game that originated from Egypt but played when he was younger and stopped after he discovered his family's magical history.

If Shinji could take one of those Egyptian God monsters or at the least, get the kid on his side then he would definitely win the Holy Grail War and show his grandfather that he was worthy of being the head of the Matou family instead of his pathetic sister.

Rider, however, had found the boy's soul to be pure of heart. One filled with so much light and mana that it nearly drove the Servant from out of her hiding place to devour his soul but held back. The sight of the red dragon called Slifer had struck a chord inside of her. One that sent a shiver of fear up her spine but at the same time she felt a sort of strange connection to the boy when his dragon affectionately protected him. It reminded her time back when she was alive on the Isle with pegasus. This child had a connection with his creatures, one that they in turn shared as well.

Maybe he could help her return to her original Master instead of that scum, Shinji Matou. For now, the Heroic Spirit had to bide her time.

* * *

 **Kotomine Church**

"Such an impressive duel. I must say that this ancient game actually got my blood pumping." Kirei commented.

"Hmph, such a gaudy display of fake sorcery. That mongrel claimed to wield the power of a god even when my power far outmatches such a creature." The figure hidden in the shadows remarked. "I shall personally destroy these so-called Egyptian Gods once I pry them from their master's cold, dead hands."

"Ah, but we were not the only ones to watch such a display." The priest pointed out. "The other Masters were watching the duel between Lancer and young Yugi Muto. Still, that ignorant Servant could've avoided accepting such an ante."

"Well, the dog did put up an impressive battle even if it was rather mediocre at best. Whoever introduced him to this game must be quite the jester." Scarlet red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Yes, thought, if the Mage's Association were to learn of this, they won't stop until they track down these God cards and seize them from the boy's possession." Kirei added. "Still, such power could be quite rewarding for a king, don't you think?"

"Hmm, what you say does hold some merit. Very well, I shall consider such power in the future. For now, the mongrel must try to garner my attention even further."

The brown-haired priest smirked in the shadowy confines of the church's halls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A pair of glowing red eyes watched the King of Games and his Servant return home as a shadowy figure stalked them from above the skyscrapers of Fuyuki.

"Hmph, well, I wasn't expecting Lancer to defeat Yugi Muto. Still, to see a God card in action was rather entertaining." An ear-to-ear grin appeared on the figure's face while the Eye of Wdjat appeared on their forehead. "It matters not. Soon, all three Egyptian God cards along with the Pharaoh's former host body will meet their doom in the Shadow Realm." The figure laughed maddeningly.

Their voice echoed throughout the night sky before they stopped.

The figure's red eyes narrowed in surprise. A growl escaped their lips. "My creator...so you've followed me to this world as well."

A burst of blue light emerged on the far side of the city. A screeching roar along with a dragon-like creature emerged from the light before it soundly disappeared in less than a minute.

The shadowy figure glared almost hatefully at the sight of where the light had emerged. "It doesn't matter because you will not stop me from gaining the Holy Grail and reaching my destiny!"

* * *

 **Fuyuki Forest**

At the location of the light, a figure appeared clad in brown robes only to comically land on their face. "Ouch!" The figure cried out in a young male voice. "Damn dragon! Couldn't have made it a softer landing."

Once the figure stood up, his hood fell down to reveal the face of a young man with a handsome yet feminine face, short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Resting on the bridge of his nose was a pair of black-rimmed glasses. The young man moved his right sleeve up to reveal an intricate duel disk colored dark blue and black. In the deck holder, a single card was glowing before it dimmed.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off easy! That little joke of yours is gonna get reprimanded later after we find that little anomaly." The young man glared at his deck, or more specifically, the card that had once glowed. "For now, I've gotta find some help. I need allies to beat this thing if I have any chance of preventing a great disaster."

He removed his robes to reveal his outfit. A long-sleeved blue shirt, a white sleeveless overshirt, a pair of black leather gloves with the Eye of Wdjat placed on the back of the hand and grey fingers, dark blue jean pants, black steel-toed boots, and a golden shoulder guard with the Eye of Wdjat etched into the metal placed on his left shoulder.

"Now, let's get this hunt started." The young man smirked as he advanced toward the ever-shining city of Fuyuki.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one if you wish to see more.**

 **Yes, Ruler is now Yugi's Servant. Many of you brought up the suggestion of the Egyptian Heroic Spirits as his Servant but I had a better idea. While I can't make them Servants that doesn't mean I can't make them familiars. Do you believe this to be a good idea or should I think otherwise?**

 **Also, do you agree with how I selected the characters' decks? Should I change it or do you approve? Do you have any additions you wish to add to it? If so, PM or leave it in the review box.**

 **And to the guy who thought I added Zarc from Arc-V into this, you are sorely mistaken. It was a good thought but keep guessing.**

 **In any case, I could use a little help with some of the duels since I'm not that good with dueling myself. I tend to watch the anime series or look on the wiki to help with card effects. Any of you readers or writers that are good with dueling then offer me your help on the PMs.**

 **Please review and comment on this story but no flames or harmful criticism. I won't stand for it at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning, I report you.**

 **Thank you my loyal followers. You've been with me since the first day I've started and I hope you'll continue to follow me and present your ideas to me every step of the way.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Night of Fate: Final Servant

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Yugioh: Shadow War. Hope you enjoyed the last one because you'll like this one even better.**

 **Also, to answer a few questions from some reviewers:**

 **Guest: There will be the occasional lemon here and there. Also, don't want to spoil anything on Yugi and Jeanne's relationship. You'll have to find out in later chapters.**

 **Reishin Amara: That will come at a later date.**

 **Dark Magician Girl98: I'll try to shorten that as best I can.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yugioh: Shadow War**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Night of Fate: Final Servant

* * *

 **Previously…**

* * *

 _ **Ryuudou Temple**_

 _Most impressive…_

 _A battle between a Master and a Servant but using a children's card game instead. Not only that but the boy was able to summon a creature with the power of a god!_

 _Caster deemed this Master of Ruler to be most intriguing. The child controls not just one but three mighty beasts with powers beyond anything she could ever hope to dream._

 _With that sort of strength at her side, Caster could wipe out the competition easily. Plus, if she were to get the boy and his Servant on her side then she'd be unstoppable! Her Master would undoubtedly be safe from any form of Heroic Spirit that would threaten him._

 _All she had to do was either acquire the boy's help, his Command Seals over Ruler, or even take away one of these 'Egyptian God' cards._

 _Oh, the possibilities were endless in which she could use such incredible power. The flow of mana from them along with the boy was exquisite. They were like living od batteries. The boy's soul would be enough to last her for the entirety of the Grail War. The three God cards were merely added bonuses._

 _Now all Caster had to do was lay out a plan for this spiky-haired child and his Servant._

* * *

 _ **Tohsaka Manor**_

 _Rin opened her eyes in shock. She never would've expected the boy she met to be a Master in the Holy Grail War. Yugi Muto didn't really seem like the type to be a participant for this competition. He looked like such a gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly but then he proved her wrong by battling Lancer in a summoner's duel._

 _Each summon was both impressive and more dangerous than the last. Is that what this 'Duel Monsters' game is all about? Why would children play such a dangerous game with cards like the red dragon? How could Yugi control a Phantasmal Beast in the first place?_

" _Rin, is something wrong?" The Tohsaka heiress's Servant, Archer, asked slightly concerned._

" _Archer, tell me, what do you know about this game called Duel Monsters?" She questioned the snowy-haired man._

 _The Servant of the Bow raised a brow. "Duel Monsters? Sorry, but I've never heard of it."_

" _Then what about Egyptian Gods? Does that ring any bells?" Rin questioned further. Seeing the shake of her Servant's head, the black-haired girl grumbled in irritation._

" _What's so special about the Gods of Egypt and some game?" The red-garbed man questioned._

" _I don't know but Yugi Muto is definitely the key to all of it." The girl replied with her blue eyes narrowed._

* * *

 _ **Matou Mansion**_

 _Rider had reported to Shinji that the new transfer student, Yugi Muto, was a Master in the Holy Grail War. A Master of a Ruler-class Servant. The Matou boy had never heard of such a class and believed that the spiky-haired punk must have cheated somehow to acquire a powerful Servant._

 _But that wasn't the only shocking surprise. The boy turned out to wield one of the most powerful monsters in the Duel Monsters game. Oh yes, Shinji knew about the game that originated from Egypt but played when he was younger and stopped after he discovered his family's magical history._

 _If Shinji could take one of those Egyptian God monsters or at the least, get the kid on his side then he would definitely win the Holy Grail War and show his grandfather that he was worthy of being the head of the Matou family instead of his pathetic sister._

 _Rider, however, had found the boy's soul to be pure of heart. One filled with so much light and mana that it nearly drove the Servant from out of her hiding place to devour his soul but held back. The sight of the red dragon called Slifer had struck a chord inside of her. One that sent a shiver of fear up her spine but at the same time she felt a sort of strange connection to the boy when his dragon affectionately protected him. It reminded her time back when she was alive on the Isle with pegasus. This child had a connection with his creatures, one that they in turn shared as well._

 _Maybe he could help her return to her original Master instead of that scum, Shinji Matou. For now, the Heroic Spirit had to bide her time._

* * *

 _ **Kotomine Church**_

" _Such an impressive duel. I must say that this ancient game actually got my blood pumping." Kirei commented._

" _Hmph, such a gaudy display of fake sorcery. That mongrel claimed to wield the power of a god even when my power far outmatches such a creature." The figure hidden in the shadows remarked. "I shall personally destroy these so-called Egyptian Gods once I pry them from their master's cold, dead hands."_

" _Ah, but we were not the only ones to watch such a display." The priest pointed out. "The other Masters were watching the duel between Lancer and young Yugi Muto. Still, that ignorant Servant could've avoided accepting such an ante."_

" _Well, the dog did put up an impressive battle even if it was rather mediocre at best. Whoever introduced him to this game must be quite the jester." Scarlet red eyes appeared in the darkness._

" _Yes, thought, if the Mage's Association were to learn of this, they won't stop until they track down these God cards and seize them from the boy's possession." Kirei added. "Still, such power could be quite rewarding for a king, don't you think?"_

" _Hmm, what you say does hold some merit. Very well, I shall consider such power in the future. For now, the mongrel must try to garner my attention even further."_

 _The brown-haired priest smirked in the shadowy confines of the church's halls._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _A pair of glowing red eyes watched the King of Games and his Servant return home as a shadowy figure stalked them from above the skyscrapers of Fuyuki._

" _Hmph, well, I wasn't expecting Lancer to defeat Yugi Muto. Still, to see a God card in action was rather entertaining." An ear-to-ear grin appeared on the figure's face while the Eye of Wdjat appeared on their forehead. "It matters not. Soon, all three Egyptian God cards along with the Pharaoh's former host body will meet their doom in the Shadow Realm." The figure laughed maddeningly._

 _Their voice echoed throughout the night sky before they stopped._

 _The figure's red eyes narrowed in surprise. A growl escaped their lips. "My creator...so you've followed me to this world as well."_

 _A burst of blue light emerged on the far side of the city. A screeching roar along with a dragon-like creature emerged from the light before it soundly disappeared in less than a minute._

 _The shadowy figure glared almost hatefully at the sight of where the light had emerged. "It doesn't matter because you will not stop me from gaining the Holy Grail and reaching my destiny!"_

* * *

 _ **Fuyuki Forest**_

 _At the location of the light, a figure appeared clad in brown robes only to comically land on their face. "Ouch!" The figure cried out in a young male voice. "Damn dragon! Couldn't have made it a softer landing."_

 _Once the figure stood up, his hood fell down to reveal the face of a young man with a handsome yet feminine face, short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Resting on the bridge of his nose was a pair of black-rimmed glasses. The young man moved his right sleeve up to reveal an intricate duel disk colored dark blue and black. In the deck holder, a single card was glowing before it dimmed._

" _Oh, don't think you're getting off easy! That little joke of yours is gonna get reprimanded later after we find that little anomaly." The young man glared at his deck, or more specifically, the card that had once glowed. "For now, I've gotta find some help. I need allies to beat this thing if I have any chance of preventing a great disaster."_

 _He removed his robes to reveal his outfit. A long-sleeved blue shirt, a white sleeveless overshirt, a pair of black leather gloves with the Eye of Wdjat placed on the back of the hand and grey fingers, dark blue jean pants, black steel-toed boots, and a golden shoulder guard with the Eye of Wdjat etched into the metal placed on his left shoulder._

" _Now, let's get this hunt started." The young man smirked as he advanced toward the ever-shining city of Fuyuki._

* * *

 **(Begin Trump Card by cinema staff)**

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _The screen opens to reveal a bright light as blue, green, and white colors stream by like a vortex before a human hand outstretched towards the light_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _The owner of the hand turns out to be Yugi as he brings up a card then slaps it onto his Duel Disk; a bright light covering the entirety of the screen_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to images of Yugi, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura with outlines of Saber, Archer, and Rider appearing in front of them while the title appears before it disappears in a burst of light_

 **(Giragira moeteru)** _Cuts to a pair of violet eyes opening_

 **(Samenai yume de mo miteiru you ni)** _Yugi sits up as he looks upon the sky to see Slifer the Sky Dragon soar over him_

 **(Karada ga motomeru)** _Cuts to Shirou walking through town in his school uniform_

 **(Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo)** _The auburn-haired teen looks back with a smile as Sakura Matou approaches him with a small blush and her own smile_

 **(Kurakura yureteru)** _Cuts to Rin in her workshop experimenting on a new jewel_

 **(Tashikana mono nado koko ni wa nai kara)** _Archer materializes behind her, scaring the girl just as the jewel explodes, sending a cloud of smoke in her face as she glared at her Servant_

 **(Tadatada motomeru)** _Cuts to Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Shirou enjoying a meal_

 **(Chikara no afureru basho wo)** _Saber holds out her bowl to Shirou asking for seconds while Taiga blanches in shock_

 **(Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru)** _The screen shifts to show the shadowed outlines of the other Servants with each of their eyes glowing_

 **(Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru)** _Shows a figure clad in a black cloak with glowing blood red eyes appearing to the side as a wicked grin appears on their face while Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya glare at the figure_

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _Cuts to Yugi slapping a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red-eyes Black Dragon by his side_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _Cuts to Shirou placing a card on his own Duel Disk as Legendary Hero - Excalibur emerges, flying high in the sky_

 **(Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba)** _Shifts to Rin slapping a card of her own on her Duel Disk, summoning Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, whose eyes flash as stars appear around her_

 **(Sono ato wa jibun shidai dayo)** _Cuts to Sakura and Illya back-to-back before shifting to two monsters: Lunalight Leo Dancer and Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn_

 **(Egaki da se, sono monogatari wo)** _Cuts to a lone figure with brunette hair summoning Ebon High Magician while Yugi calls upon Black Luster Soldier_

 **(Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou?)** _Both the Magician and Black Luster Soldier attack each other as the monsters clash their weapons against the other, engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to a freeze frame revealing Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, Archer, Rider, and a brunette boy wearing black-rimmed glasses staring up into the sky_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

An endless field of blades stretched out towards infinite horizons. Some were a monument to a past hero; a record of their feats. Others were trivial, nameless weapons that carried no epic tale. In this realm, there was no discrimination. Legends stood side by side with the mundane. Together, they served a single purpose, carried a unified existence: sword.

Flames wreathed the edge of this realm, heating and forging the steel contained within. Continually creating, continually reinforcing, these flames continued to burn. The blades were finished, but this land remained incomplete.

The original form was lost in the flames, erased and rewritten. Now, the mist over the terrain had cleared. The horizons were in sight and the world began to materialize. This was a familiar experience, something that was at the edge of the subconscious mind.

A dream. The one known as Shirou Emiya was dreaming. He knew this. Since that fateful day when he lost it all, he had only dreamed of fire and swords. This dream was expected. The flames he felt that day had imprinted themselves on his soul, his very being. He did not know why he also dreamed of swords, but knew it was a matter of course at this point.

They embodied him, represented his own life of being erased in the flames and forged anew. But something was different about this particular dream. A minor shift in the blades and their purpose. A revision in what had been hardened steel. It was-

"Senpai? Are you awake?"

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

Shirou awoke with a start. The pipe in his hand fell to the floor, clattering against the concrete base of the shed. The redhead sat up and looked around the room. "Wha-?"

A small giggled echoed from in front of him as he turned his weary eyes towards the source. A beautiful young woman with violet hair, accentuated by a pink ribbon tied on the left side, leaned over him with an amused smile. Her kinds eyes matched the color that framed them, and right now seemed to sparkle with mirth. This was Sakura Matou, Shirou's underclassman that showed up in the mornings to help prepare and share breakfast in his household. She wore her school uniform, which meant that breakfast preparations were already done.

The auburn-haired teen closed his eyes and gathered his bearings. He was in his shed, where he kept his projects and various broken appliances. Sakura was here to wake him up, so that meant that he had slept in later than he intended to. _"Geez, that's the second time this week."_

He sighed. Last night, he stayed up to practice his magecraft. It began as it usually did, with his slow and painstaking process of creating a magic circuit, but for some reason it had taken longer to form than usual.

"Ah." That was why he was so tired. He had done a successful Reinforcement for once, but the effort and pain to perform it had left him drained, and he fell asleep shortly after.

Shirou opened his eyes. Sakura smiled and leaned back, giving the boy some space to move. He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura," He said. "I didn't think I would be this tired…"

The plum-haired girl shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I know Senpai works hard all day, so it's fine if you sleep in every once in a while."

The young man frowned. "But it's already been the second time you've had to wake me this week. Geez, and only a day apart too." He sighed. "I'm not a very good Senpai if I can't even get up in time to help you prepare breakfast, Sakura."

"That's not true at all!"

Shirou raised his eyebrows in surprise. His kohai wasn't the type that went for vehement denials.

The purple-haired girl flushed and continued. "I like having Senpai depend on me too. You're always trying to do everything by yourself, so I like times like these when I can help." She finished with a radiant smile.

Shirou (being the clueless idiot he is) looked at his kohai with a confused tilt of his head. "...Eh?"

Sakura blushed then turned around. "U-um, don't forget to change before you come in. I'll… I'll set the table." She rushed off before the young man could get in a reply.

The redhead ran a hand through his hair, releasing an exasperated sigh as well. "Geez, today is going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

Shirou shook his head then changed into the spare uniform he kept in the shed. With that done, he clasped his hands in a small prayer to the shed before heading to the house to start his day.

The table was already set by the time he arrived. The main course was simmered lotus root with chicken. A bit elaborate but the leftovers would probably be for Sakura's lunch later. The sides were rice and miso soup, a staple of their breakfast.

Sakura was already seated and smiled at Shirou from her place at the table. To her right was another person Shirou had grown accustomed to seeing in his home.

That person was a complete contrary to Sakura. Where the plum-haired girl was ladylike and feminine, that person was boisterously loud and tomboyish. Her choice of clothing only accentuated that aspect of her personality; the black and yellow striped sweater giving her the appearance of a tiger. Of course, no one would dare to say that to her face.

This is Taiga Fujimura; Shirou's guardian and self-appointed big sister.

Shirou nodded at her as he took his place at the table. "Ah, good morning Fuji-nee." He avoided her gaze as he sat down. Hopefully, she would be distracted by the food and wouldn't notice how late he was.

"Hey, Shirou. Why are you just coming in right now?" It seemed the tiger wasn't as sleepy as it usually was today.

The auburn-haired teen gave her a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Um, Fuji-nee, I can explain…"

Taiga narrowed her eyes and frowned.

Shirou gulped.

Though she was childish as times, Taiga had a serious side to her as well. It came with being the princess of the yakuza in Fuyuki City.

When she stared at him like that, Shirou couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. If his self-appointed big sister was mad enough to take out the shinai for a 'practice spar', Shirou doubted even his magecraft could save him, despite his recent success.

Just as he was ready to bolt, Taiga released a sigh and all the tension she was holding too. "I guess it can't be helped. It's rude for you to make a girl as cute as Sakura do all the cooking, but I know how hard you work. Just...don't do it again, alright?" She frowned. "I worry about you, too. I mean, it's great that you're pursuing your dream but...don't overdo it, alright?"

Shirou had a relieved smile on his face. "I know Fuji-nee, I know."

After that somber opening, breakfast returned to its usual pleasant affair. Taifa was as energetic as usual, spouting off tale after tale and ranting about how stupid _certain_ students were. Sakura was her usual reserved self, chiming in at the right moments, but mostly giving a content smile throughout. Playful banter and a familiar atmosphere, that was the morning at the Emiya household-

"Crap! I'm late again!"

-and it ended as usual with Taiga rushing off to the school, with Shirou and Sakura following after they secured the house.

The Emiya residence was on the top of a hill. If one were to visit, they'd be surprised how the humble Shirou Emiya lived in such a fanciful home. To be honest, the upkeep wasn't much, despite its grand appearance. His adopted father had settled most of its affairs, and the rest were taken care of by Taiga's father. Seeing as the latter's father was the head of the yakuza in Fuyuki, there wasn't much Shirou had to worry about.

...Though it was a bit unnerving at times when unsavory looking men gave him nods as he traveled about the town. Then again, it was something he grew accustomed to and it didn't bother him much these days. Not to mention that those same unsavory people paid well for him to fix their bikes and cars.

Shirou shook his head. There was a time for reminiscing and it wasn't now.

He and Sakura were walking to school, taking the path along the walled road down the hill. It was a bright and dazzling morning, pleasant for a stroll like this. Yes, Sakura was acting strange.

As they walked, the plum-haired girl cast Shirou sidelong glances when she thought he wasn't looking. She would also occasionally frown and glance downwards, muttering something to herself.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright? Shinji hasn't been bothering you again has he?" He asked.

Sakura stopped to give Shirou a surprised look, but that eased into a pleased smile and she shook her head. "Ah, it's not that, Senpai. I'm glad you're worried for me but Onii-chan hasn't been a problem. It's just-" Her smile dropped as she gave Shirou a searching look. "Senpai, promise me you'll stay home this weekend."

The redhead gave her a perplexed look. "Huh? Why do you want that?"

She frowned, nibbling on her lower lip. "Well...um…"

Shirou noticed this then shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. If you want me to stay home, I'll stay home. I was just surprised that you asked. It's not often you do that, you know?"

A small grin spreads on Sakura's face, giving her Senpai a meek nod in return. "Thanks Senpai."

The two stopped walking as they reached the gates of the school.

"Well," Shirou said. "I'll see you on Monday then Sakura. Have fun at Archery Club today."

"See you Senpai. Um...be careful, alright?" Sakura left with a small wave in departure then headed towards the Archery Dojo.

Once he saw her off, Shirou marched off towards his class, shifting his bag to his left hand as he did.

A sharp pain caused him to drop it.

The redhead frowned, rubbing his hand. "Man, nothing's going right today." He sighed and walked towards his homeroom. No doubt Taiga would already be a few minutes late the moment he entered.

Classes were more of the same, ending early as they did on Saturdays. Afterward, Shirou spent some time with Issei, fixing various broken appliances around the school. It was all routine, a simple recurrence of Shirou's habitual actions. Nothing too exciting happened and it seemed to be another pleasant, normal day…

...except for the group of students playing the popular Duel Monsters card game.

The amber-eyed boy remembered when he first played the game. It was when he and Shinji were still on good terms. They dueled against each other all the time. Calling each other their eternal rivals in Duel Monsters. However, those days ended when Shinji started acting like a total jerk to everyone around him, Sakura included. Afterwards, Shirou just...stopped playing the game altogether. He never saw a point to continue plus it was a children's game that wouldn't help him become a 'Hero of Justice' like his deceased adoptive father.

Other than that, nothing else happened. Not even the transfer student, Yugi Muto, seemed to be doing anything interesting. Just sitting alone at the steps of the stairs staring at his own deck of Duel Monsters.

Strange...Yugi's name sounded familiar but from where?

He shrugged, continuing on with the rest of his routine…

...Until Shinji Matou bumped into him and got the redhead roped into cleaning the Archery Dojo.

* * *

 **Archery Dojo - Later On**

Shirou sighed as he restrung yet another bow. "They're getting careless these days." He lifted the bow and pulled the string back, testing its draw strength. Satisfied, he sets it back in its place with the other bows. "That should do it."

He took a look around.

It was dark now and Shirou was alone in the dojo. It was hard work, but he had tidied the place up, even polishing the floor to a sheen. A bit excessive, but it wasn't in his nature to do less than his best when it came to things like these.

The redhead brushed himself off and turned out the lights.

"I'm off now." He called out the customary farewell then left to return home. He locked the doors behind him and headed along the route back when his ears caught something...

Steel. It was an unmistakable sound, as clear to him as someone shouting his name.

Shirou paused and shook his head. "That can't be...right? I mean, who would be out this late? And clashing steel?" He lets out a small laugh. "Yeah right, like that would happen."

He took a step along the path when he heard it again. Louder this time, metallic clangs reverberating through the otherwise silent night. There was no mistaking it. That was the sound of full on combat.

"I have to go home. I promised Sakura, didn't I? Besides, it's not like this is anything important-" He froze, remembering the murder cases happening in the nearby town and the surroundings. _"They had all been killed by something like a sword, hadn't they?"_

Shirou paused. That's right. Then this wasn't something he could ignore. Shirou Emiya could not possibly stand by while a potential threat to others loomed. It was in his nature, too ingrained to yield.

"Sorry Sakura, but I can't leave this be." With those words, Shirou took a deep breath and stepped towards the clash-

"Who's there!?"

Shit!

* * *

 **Minutes Ago**

Waiting on the rooftop, Yugi watched as the moon rose high into the night sky. The pale rock casting down an almost eerie gaze upon the mortals of planet Earth.

' _Poetic…'_ Yugi said in his head when that line of thought crossed his mind.

"Master," The boy jumped slightly when he heard the familiar voice of his Servant, Ruler. He turned on his heel to meet the blonde woman's eyes. Eyes so much like his own.

"Couldn't you have done that without sneaking up on me?" The spiky-haired teen deadpans.

The Heroic Spirit looked at her Master in confusion. "But I was standing behind you for over five minutes."

Wait, she was? How the hell didn't he notice or sense her presence? Why didn't his monsters tell him?

His mind was assaulted with a few mischievous giggles and laughs.

Yugi furrowed his brow, leveling a dangerous glare at his deck holster. "I'm gonna get you guys back for this."

"Yugi, are you talking to your cards?" Ruler asked slightly perplexed.

"Sorry, apparently they thought it would be funny to neglect telling me you were behind me the entire time." The two-colored haired duelist grumbled.

The foreign woman thought about it then released an amused giggle. It sounded so sweet to Yugi's ears but that still didn't keep the embarrassed flush off from his cheeks.

"It's not _that_ funny." Yugi pouted.

"Forgive me, my Master. I just couldn't help myself." Ruler admitted after quelling her giggling fit.

Sighing, the young man rubbed the back of his head. "Well, now that we've got making fun of me out of the way then we can get down to business. If what you told me is correct, the other Masters will most likely come out at night to fight but why come to the school?"

"Through our connection, I was able to ascertain that a Servant had raised a powerful barrier or a Bounded Field." Ruler explained, her eyes hardened into the same veteran of war from whatever life she lived. "We've already met Lancer and from what I was able to gleam from his stats, he couldn't have done it. He's too much of a warrior to pull such tricks."

"Then it could either be Assassin, Caster, or maybe even a Rider." Yugi offered his opinion. "But what purpose does it…" He trailed after remembering on his first day in the academy that he felt a drain in his strength. It was faint but it was there. "Is it possible for a Servant to drain someone of their life force, Ruler?"

"It is possible. A sort of Boundary Field positioned with the right amount of time could effectively drain hundreds of souls from humans to fill up a Servant's own prana reserves." The blonde woman replied.

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed. "Servant's drain the souls of people to gain more energy?!" The very thought of seeing such a sight left the boy almost ghostly pale.

Ruler grimaced. "Yes, it is unfortunate but Masters who cannot fuel their Servants with prana must force them to absorb the souls of other humans as mana batteries."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Ruler. "Would you do it?" He questioned.

The French woman gasped in shock, almost hurt that her own Master would say something like that. "I'd never…!" She tried to speak before looking down, a thin layer of tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. "How could you say that?"

Realizing what he did, Yugi looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Ruler wiped away her tears. "No, it's alright. You had a right to know. It's only right for you to question the actions of your own Servant."

"Uh, don't you mean 'it's only logical'?" He corrected her.

The blush of embarrassment on the girl's face looked cute to him for some strange reason once again.

Before either of them could speak again, they felt someone approaching the school. Yugi and Ruler hid themselves to observe the courtyard to find the source of prana entering the school grounds. The King of Games narrowed his eyes as best he could to see through the darkness until his purple eyes landed on a familiar feminine figure dressed in red.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

By the time Rin had returned to Homurahara, it was already nighttime. By now, all of the students would have gone home, and the faculty, retired for the night. She had made sure to disable all of the cameras in school, replacing the footage with false images, as to not arouse suspicion. She looked around the area. The courtyard was completely empty and silent. No one was present. The air was deathly quiet…

...However, the Tohsaka heiress could easily tell that she was far from the only person here. Her eyes narrowed.

"...Archer."

"I'm here, Master." A baritone voice responded as a tall figure materialized into view. He stood a full head above Rin, his frame muscular and toned. He was garbed in a tight black muscle shirt lined with silver, black pants with a few black belts wrapped around his leg, black boots with steel toed plating, and a red trench coat. His complexion was tanned, as if he spent a long time out in the sun while his spiky hair was white as freshly fallen snow.

"You can feel him, right?" The girl asked.

The man, Archer, smirked. "I can," He responded before raising his voice. "How long do you intend to hide yourself like a coward?"

At first, there was nothing. Only silence. Then, blue wisps began to dance in the middle of the field, slowly spreading outward to form a humanoid shape. It then solidified, revealing a familiar blue-haired man garbed in ultramarine with a bloody red spear in his hand. "You don't have to shout, ya know?" He said smartly, his mouth set firmly into a grin. "Still, didn't think you'd seek me out, but eh, whatever."

"A spear…" Rin narrowed her eyes. "Then...you are Lancer."

"Yep," Lancer nodded. "And your Servant is the Archer, right?"

As if on cue, the white-haired Servant stepped forward. "Master, please step back," He advised, moving past the girl. "If you get too close, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Right." Rin nodded as she backed away. As she left to a safe zone on the battlefield, the two Servants approached one another. Lancer twirled his spear around in his hand, his grin growing in elation at the prospect of fighting. Archer, contrary to his status, opened his palms, allowing light to dance around them, forming into twin identical dao swords.

Then, without warning...they clashed.

Blades met spear as they were locked in place. The combatants broke off and clashed again.

The air shook each time they struck at one another. The earth beneath their feet seemed to shake. Power rolled off of them in waves, as if two beasts vying for dominance. Rin, who was a spectator to all of this in it's full glory, could feel sweat trickling down her face. "So…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "This is...a battle between Heroic Spirits."

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

The King of Games never thought he'd be seeing Lancer again. To his surprise, he didn't expect Rin to be the Master of Archer but there she is, watching from the sidelines as the two Servants battled one another in a fierce contest of blades.

Yugi had never seen Lancer fight. His dueling skills were nothing to laugh at but this level of combat was where he strived at. The movement in his strikes, the blows he parried away, and even that bestial look in his eyes. He was right at home. The battlefield was his stage and Lancer was the instrument of death.

Archer, despite his class, was quite a skilled swordsman. Whoever he was in life seemed to focus solely on close quarters combat. There was also a sort of trick he would use every time his blades shattered. He would reconstruct a new one, the same as before, to replace the one that Lancer destroyed. A blade of ebony and a blade of white, both swords in a repeat of destruction and reconstruction. The white-haired man countered every move that Lancer threw out.

The constant clash of offense and defense between the Servants was quite a spectacle. Like something straight out of an action movie.

"Master, there's someone here." Ruler informed the two-colored haired boy.

"What?" Yugi blinked a few times then noticed a figure leaving the Archery Dojo. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look but the darkness was encroaching the entire area. However, he could make out a color…

...red

It was red hair. Who else did he know had red hair?

…

…

Could it be…?

A brief screech of metal drew his attention back on the fight. The two Servants broke apart, leaving space between them.

"That's the twentieth sword I've destroyed," The spearman said, red eyes glaring at him. "I've never heard of an Archer playing the role of a swordsman."

"What can I say?" The white-haired man smirked. "I'm a man of many talents."

"Archer!" Rin called out. "Hurry up and finish this!"

Archer, receiving the orders from his Master, sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" He said as he fell back into a stance. "So, Lancer...feel up for Round 2?"

"Heh," Lancer grinned. "There won't be...it's time I kicked things up a notch." He then fell into a stance of his own, feet spread out apart from one another. He held the spear at an angle, one hand close to the shaft. Yugi wasn't sure what was happening, but strangely, he could have sworn he felt something beginning to gather in the air, almost like a charge or a pulse of magic. Red and blue lights began to dance around him, flickering like a flame with bits of embers emerging from the light. Veins bulged around his face, teeth gritted as if he were in pain. The spear began to dance with crimson light. "Let's see you try to defend against this, Archer…!"

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes and braced himself.

Yugi felt something inside of him react to the pulsating flow of magic from Lancer's spear. If what he remembered correctly from Ruler's explanation then this must be Lancer's Noble Phantasm. The crystallized mysteries of a Heroic Spirit. A trump card used by Servants to grant them an edge in battle. It could be either a physical weapon or a special ability. However, it is also a double-edged sword. A Noble Phantasm has the chance to end a battle swiftly but if the enemy were to survive then they'd know the Servant's True Name. If their True Name is revealed then their opponent would learn of their weaknesses and strengths.

 _SNAP!_

A branch snapped in half and all eyes were on a red haired boy who looked upon the scene in utter bewilderment.

"Goddammit…" Lancer broke the silence in disappointment after a brief sigh. He fell out of his stance then strained his scarlet gaze on the unfortunate teen. "You really should have gone home, kid."

Yugi cursed under his breath. He activated the Duel Armor to grant him the form of the Dark Warrior once more.

The redhead whirled around on his heels and ran. Lancer shook his head then gave a glance at Archer. "Sorry," He said. "Looks like we'll have to postpone our fight." With that said, he was gone.

Rin emerged from his sanctuary, scowling. "Dammit, no one was supposed to be here…" She growled angrily. "Archer, find him and quickly!"

"...Rin," Her Servant addressed her by name, turning to face her with a serious look. "You know the rules. It will be pointless."

Rin's response was to hold up her hand, revealing the Command Mantras inscribed into her hand. "Archer…" She warned threateningly, eyes narrowed. The man sighed, dismissing his swords, and vanished as well. Once he was gone, the twin-tailed girl gritted her teeth in aggravation. "Why did this have to happen?"

* * *

 **Shirou's POV**

" _This is crazy! Absolutely crazy!"_ Shirou screamed in his head, running down the halls at full speed. _"What in the hell is going on?! Who the hell were those people?!"_ He ran like a madman to avoid the spear-wielding psychopath that was after him. It was a no brainer to realize that once he was caught, he was dead.

After several minutes of running, the auburn-haired boy stopped in the middle of the hallway, panting heavily after he managed to escape from Lancer.

"Did I get away?" He wondered to himself.

"Not quite," Shirou's heart stopped cold. He turned around to face the source only to receive a sudden pain in his heart. His amber eyes looked down to see a crimson barbed spearhead piercing his chest right where his heart would be. "Sorry kid, but if you have to blame anyone. Blame fate for bringing you at the wrong place at the wrong time. Too bad, you might've been the Seventh."

The cold metal in his chest left, leaving a small gush of blood to burst from his wound. The pain started to cloud his vision. Shirou collapsed facefirst onto the floor; his blood pooling around him as darkness began to encroach upon him.

This can't be…

He didn't even get a chance to be…

...A Hero of Justice…

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

The Master of Ruler stormed into the school with his Servant following closely. The duo searched the building for any sign of Lancer or Shirou Emiya but to no avail.

"Why the heck would Lancer go after Shirou?! He didn't even have any Command Seals." Yugi wondered.

"Your friend witnessed a battle for the Holy Grail. As per the rules, any witnesses…" Ruler paused, her expression dropped to a cold frown. "Must be silenced."

"You mean they need to be killed!?" The young man exclaimed, quite displeased with such rules. "That's not right! That's murder! Who in their right mind would approve of something that dreadful?!"

The blonde woman looked away from her Master. "Magi aren't the most moral minded individuals. They care more about their secrets and magecraft then the mundane."

Yugi gritted his teeth, one hand clenched tightly around the shaft of his staff. Are all magi nothing more than cold-blooded madmen? No, there has to at least be some form of good in their hearts. He shouldn't discriminate the entirety of magi for the actions of a few.

" _Master, the spear-wielding Servant is nearby."_ Obelisk the Tormentor spoke to him through their mindlink.

Mentally thanking the blue Egyptian God, Yugi stormed upstairs with Ruler until they stopped to find Lancer standing over the body of Shirou…

Said body bleeding profusely around the chest.

The Servant of the Spear looked back. "Well, well, nice to see you again, kid. And you've geared up for a fight too." He smirked. "Sad to say but I can't stay here to play with you any longer. Maybe we'll get a chance to properly duel at a later date. Ciao." He saluted them then vanished into blue particles.

Yugi gritted his teeth in anger. He was too late! He failed to save a life and now it was all his fault.

He felt a gauntlet-covered hand lightly grip his shoulder as a form of comfort. Yugi realized that it was Ruler, who must also feel equally bad about failing to save the teen bleeding out before them.

If he could somehow use his spell cards to heal him then…

…

That's it!

"Ruler, I've got it! I know how to save him!" Yugi exclaimed, kneeling beside Shirou's body then flipped him over. Blood was not something he liked to see nor the gaping hole in the redhead's chest. He swallowed the bile that had threatened to leave his stomach then reached into his deck holster to pull out the card he needed.

The time he spent with the Pharaoh along with other Millennium Item wielders had given him insight on how to use Shadow Magic. He channeled said magic into the card in his hand, watching it glow for a brief second as he placed it on Shirou's chest.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ruler asked.

"I'm reviving him using a spell card and a little Shadow Magic." He felt his energy or Magic Circuits burn from the prana he was pouring into the card but he pushed through. Being caught in numerous Shadow Games had heightened his endurance to such a game so this wasn't anything special either. With the spell card filled with enough of his own prana, Yugi evoked his spell. "Now, I activate…!"

His sentence was cut off by the fierce shining light that melded within Shirou's chest.

* * *

 **Shirou's POV**

Consciousness returned to the auburn-haired teen as feeling began to return to his limbs. The fog of warmed that previously covered and seeped into his body was gone and now all that was left was a dull ache in his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar and dull plain hallways that stretched out, bending into the corner. Looking down at his shirt, he saw the cut in the cloth and the blood that was congealing on it. His blood. He reached into his torn school jacket and felt the skin over his heart, it felt raw but it was definitely there. Freshly mended skin instead of a bloody, gaping hole.

"I'm...alive…?"

Shirou didn't wait around. It was a miracle that he was alive, but that didn't matter. He promised Sakura that he'd stay home this weekend, and although he'd already broken that promise, there was no way he would let it stay broken. _"Not to mention the fact that the crazy guy with a spear is still out there."_

Groaning in pain, he stood back up to his feet, albeit staggering somewhat. He couldn't feel the man's presence...but he wasn't willing to stick around and find out if he was still here. He had to go and fast.

* * *

 **Yugi's Apartment**

Sitting on the couch, Yugi released a small sigh. Tonight was just a total mess. Hopefully, the spell card he used to save the redhead would be quite effective.

"Master Yugi, why did you save him?" Ruler questioned.

The young man looked at his Servant bequizzled. "Why wouldn't I? I couldn't just let him die." He replied.

Unfortunately, the blonde pointed out a flaw in Yugi's plan. "But don't you understand your blunder, Master?"

"Huh?" The star-haired boy looked at the woman in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Any mundane who witness a battle of the Holy Grail is to be killed by the participants, regardless of what they've seen." Ruler explained. "The Magi don't want anyone knowing about them even if it must come at the cost of Fuyuki City."

"They'd sacrifice _that_ many lives just to keep their damn secrets!?" Yugi yelled in outrage. How could anyone do something like this?

"Yes, and since you've brought that boy back to life, Lancer will undoubtedly try to finish the job." The Servant replied.

A cold sliver of fear shot through the King of Games as he realized his foolhardy actions. He just painted a target on the auburn-haired teen's back. With Lancer as the hunter.

"Damn it!" Yugi shot out of his seat faster than a speeding bullet. "Ruler, let's go! We've got to save Emiya before Lancer gets to him!"

"Yes, Master!" Ruler nodded with conviction.

The Master and Servant pair left the apartment then took to the air after Yugi activated his Duel Armor to merge with the Dark Magician once again.

* * *

 **Emiya Household**

The night was ominous, but nobody else jumped out at Shirou as he made it home. Once inside, he looked for a weapon, something to fight back if that blue-garbed spearman appeared again.

The redhead armed himself with a rolled up, reinforced newspaper that he restructured with his magecraft. He sat in the living room, waiting for the red-eyed killer to come.

He didn't wait long…

The man in blue, or rather Lancer as Shirou heard his name being called, appeared within minutes by crashing through the ceiling to try and skewer him with his barbed spear but the boy managed to roll away from the attack barely.

"Sheesh…" The blue-haired warrior spoke. "To think that I would have to kill the same person twice in only one day." The glance he sent Shirou made his blood run cold. "What horrible luck I have."

The redhead, despite his fear, stood up with his makeshift weapon prepared to fight. A look of open defiance actually surprising Lancer.

A predatory smile etched its way to his face. "Well now…" He started. "That's a strange style you have there." His eyes scanned the rolled up newspaper. "Reinforcement. You channeled magical energy into that rolled up newspaper to strengthen it, eh?" His grin widened when he caught the boy's amber eyes shrinking for a split second. "You...so you're a magus, aren't you?!"

Shirou didn't dain to give the blue warrior a response.

"Interesting…" Lancer commented, readying his spear. "Looks like I can have a bit of fun!" He thrusts his weapon forward to pierce Shirou's head but the redhead managed to deflect the blow away. However, his hands shivered just from the force.

It felt like a truck had just struck his hands. Was this man even human?!

Lancer continued his assault, forcing Shirou on the defensive. "Good boy! Now how's this?!" He slashed overhead, the force sending the young magus crashing out the window with a grunt. The Servant followed him, leaping out of the shattered window to kill his target.

"You…!" Shirou growled as he swung his makeshift weapon with enough force to knock the crimson spear out of the blue-garbed man's grip.

An involuntary silence took over as Lancer glanced at his embedded weapon a few feet away from him. A look of interest catching his eye as Shirou glared at him, panting heavily. With a quick step, he appeared right in front of the shocked boy with a cold smirk then kicked him right in the stomach.

The blow almost forced the bile out from his stomach as he flew back and crashed against the shed door. Once he stopped, he placed a hand over his mouth as Shirou forced down his lunch then turned to escape inside his workshop.

"Hmph," Lancer scoffed unamused. "You have potential, but…" He paused for a second. "I guess you're still too young." He watched as the boy weakly crawled inside the shed. "Well, it wasn't my intention to duel with a magus, but…" The spearman followed the redhead inside. "There's a possibility that you might've been the Seventh person. But, even if that was the case. It all ends here…" His grip on his spear tightened as he directed the spearhead at the teen. "Farewell, kid. Don't go astray this time around!"

Shirou Emiya could only watch as his soon-to-be murderer brought his spear to bear on him.

Was he going to die?

Was he going to die right here?

This must be a joke!

He still hadn't saved anyone!

 _His hand began to glow a soft red…_

He still hadn't become a Hero of Justice!

He couldn't afford to die here…!

In that brief moment, an unexpected event happened as the markings on Shirou's hand shined brightly, surprising both him and Lancer. A torrent of wind stopped the spearman from completing his kill as he looked at the spectacle in slight shock.

"Wha-What?!" Lancer exclaimed.

It was at this moment the wind began to subside then two steel boots stepped out and before Lancer realized it, he held his spear out in front of him to avoid a killing blow. "Whoa!" He stepped back as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Tch!" He stepped out of the shed with a look of irritation and annoyance.

With the blue spearman gone, Shirou could finally stare up at his savior.

Hair like golden trusses…

A dress of blue…

Silver armor woven with magic…

Jade eyes filled with nothing but chivalry and held the ferocity of a lioness on the hunt…

This girl- No! She wasn't just a girl. Shirou stared into the eyes of the female knight, who in return, stared back.

It was at this time that the knight spoke in a voice so full of regality and conviction that the teen felt the need to follow her into Hell itself if she so commanded.

"I ask of you…" She started. "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one if you wish to see more.**

 **Apologies for taking too long with updating this chapter. Next chapter, after Lancer leaves, I'm gonna have him run into our mystery guest from last chapter. Should I have Lancer be his Servant or keep him as Kotomine's Servant?**

 **Please review and comment on this story but no flames or harmful criticism. I won't stand for it at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning, I report you.**

 **Thank you my loyal followers. You've been with me since the first day I've started and I hope you'll continue to follow me and present your ideas to me every step of the way.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Servant Saber: King meets King

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Yugioh: Shadow War. Hope you enjoyed the last one because you'll like this one even better. Here's a few reviews that I'll answer from a few readers.**

 **Guest (Thunder Dragon): I understand that but I already introduced Shadow Magic in the story. Although, unlike most magecraft, Yugi will physically weaken after using a spell or trap and even summoning a monster. Remember, he may have experience in dealing with Shadow Magic but he's never used it.**

 **ChaosDeathLord: Well, while Yugi is a participant in the Grail War, he doesn't necessarily have a wish. He's an unconditional referee plus he's too good natured to kill people. He'd rather let the Servants fight then allow any of the Masters to kill each other. Or to be frank, he'd rather all the Servants and Masters that are good natured even if they are considered anti-heroes be able to survive.**

 **Syafiq: Well, you'll find out right now.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yugioh: Shadow War**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Servant Saber: King meets King

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Hmph," Lancer scoffed unamused. "You have potential, but…" He paused for a second. "I guess you're still too young." He watched as the boy weakly crawled inside the shed. "Well, it wasn't my intention to duel with a magus, but…" The spearman followed the redhead inside. "There's a possibility that you might've been the Seventh person. But, even if that was the case. It all ends here…" His grip on his spear tightened as he directed the spearhead at the teen. "Farewell, kid. Don't go astray this time around!"_

 _Shirou Emiya could only watch as his soon-to-be murderer brought his spear to bear on him._

 _Was he going to die?_

 _Was he going to die right here?_

 _This must be a joke!_

 _He still hadn't saved anyone!_

 _His hand began to glow a soft red…_

 _He still hadn't become a Hero of Justice!_

 _He couldn't afford to die here…!_

 _In that brief moment, an unexpected event happened as the markings on Shirou's hand shined brightly, surprising both him and Lancer. A torrent of wind stopped the spearman from completing his kill as he looked at the spectacle in slight shock._

" _Wha-What?!" Lancer exclaimed._

 _It was at this moment the wind began to subside then two steel boots stepped out and before Lancer realized it, he held his spear out in front of him to avoid a killing blow. "Whoa!" He stepped back as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Tch!" He stepped out of the shed with a look of irritation and annoyance._

 _With the blue spearman gone, Shirou could finally stare up at his savior._

 _Hair like golden trusses…_

 _A dress of blue…_

 _Silver armor woven with magic…_

 _Jade eyes filled with nothing but chivalry and held the ferocity of a lioness on the hunt…_

 _This girl- No! She wasn't just a girl. Shirou stared into the eyes of the female knight, who in return, stared back._

 _It was at this time that the knight spoke in a voice so full of regality and conviction that the teen felt the need to follow her into Hell itself if she so commanded._

" _I ask of you…" She started. "Are you my Master?"_

* * *

 **(Begin Trump Card by cinema staff)**

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _The screen opens to reveal a bright light as blue, green, and white colors stream by like a vortex before a human hand outstretched towards the light_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _The owner of the hand turns out to be Yugi as he brings up a card then slaps it onto his Duel Disk; a bright light covering the entirety of the screen_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to images of Yugi, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura with outlines of Ruler, Saber, Archer, and Rider appearing in front of them while the title appears before it disappears in a burst of light_

 **(Giragira moeteru)** _Cuts to a pair of violet eyes opening_

 **(Samenai yume de mo miteiru you ni)** _Yugi sits up as he looks upon the sky to see Slifer the Sky Dragon soar over him_

 **(Karada ga motomeru)** _Cuts to Shirou walking through town in his school uniform_

 **(Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo)** _The auburn-haired teen looks back with a smile as Sakura Matou approaches him with a small blush and her own smile_

 **(Kurakura yureteru)** _Cuts to Rin in her workshop experimenting on a new jewel_

 **(Tashikana mono nado koko ni wa nai kara)** _Archer materializes behind her, scaring the girl just as the jewel explodes, sending a cloud of smoke in her face as she glared at her Servant_

 **(Tadatada motomeru)** _Cuts to Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Shirou enjoying a meal_

 **(Chikara no afureru basho wo)** _Saber holds out her bowl to Shirou asking for seconds while Taiga blanches in shock_

 **(Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru)** _The screen shifts to show the shadowed outlines of the other Servants with each of their eyes glowing_

 **(Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru)** _Shows a figure clad in a black cloak with glowing blood red eyes appearing to the side as a wicked grin appears on their face while Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya glare at the figure_

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _Cuts to Yugi slapping a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red-eyes Black Dragon by his side_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _Cuts to Shirou placing a card on his own Duel Disk as Legendary Hero - Excalibur emerges, flying high in the sky_

 **(Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba)** _Shifts to Rin slapping a card of her own on her Duel Disk, summoning Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, whose eyes flash as stars appear around her_

 **(Sono ato wa jibun shidai dayo)** _Cuts to Sakura and Illya back-to-back before shifting to two monsters: Lunalight Leo Dancer and Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn_

 **(Egaki da se, sono monogatari wo)** _Cuts to a lone figure with brunette hair summoning Ebon High Magician while Yugi calls upon Black Luster Soldier_

 **(Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou?)** _Both the Magician and Black Luster Soldier attack each other as the monsters clash their weapons against the other, engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to a freeze frame revealing Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Ruler, Saber, Archer, Rider, and a brunette boy wearing black-rimmed glasses staring up into the sky_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Emiya Household**

To summarize Shirou Emiya's life right now…

...It would be pretty shitty.

For one, he apparently saw a battle between two would-be warriors and was inadvertently stabbed in the chest by the blue-garbed spearman. After awakening without even a scratch, he ran back to his home only for his life to suck even further when Lancer, the murderous man that tried to kill him came back for another round of 'Kill the redhead'. Shirou managed to fight him off as best he could but it wasn't enough, he was thrown right into his workshop and not only that but this mysterious but beautiful girl in blue and silver stood before him then asked if he was her Master.

The hell was this? Some kind of manga or an anime!?

"Servant Saber." The blonde foreign warrior spoke in her melodic voice that sounded oh so sweet to his ears. "I have come in response to your summons."

That term she used…

"Master…" The redhead spoke, utterly confused at the current situation. "You said you were a Servant…?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes," The woman, Saber, replied then glanced at the red markings on Shirou's hand. "That Command Mantra proves more than anything that you are indeed a Master." She placed her gauntlet on her breastplate in a sort of salute. "From here on, my blade will rest in your hands and your destiny rests in my hands. Our contract is now complete."

Saber glances to the opening in the shed, sensing the presence of one just like her. "It appears that our enemy is still on the premises. Master, you wait here." She told the teen.

"Wa-wait!" Shirou exclaimed. "What do you intend on doing?!"

Her jade green orbs looked into his amber ones with a sense of duty and sharpness fit only for those that have seen and fought in countless wars. "I intend to defeat our enemy, Master." She turned on her heel and marched out through the door. "I will definitely triumph in this Grail War!"

After the mysterious woman left, Shirou could only look flabbergasted as he tried to stand up. "Wha… What's going on?! Dammit!" He growled.

Outside, both Lancer and Saber were looking at each other like predators who had just found their ideal prey.

The spearman smirked, "Yo. Just to make sure, you have no intention of saving this fight for the next time we meet instead?" He asked casually. "It looks like that Master of yours over there doesn't know jack about what's going on here." Lancer's nonchalant grin began to border on predatory. "You'd prefer if we were both completely prepared beforehand, wouldn't you?"

Saber merely gave her opponent a cold stare. "I refuse. After two Servants have crossed paths, there will be no next time!" She declared.

"Hah! Well said!" Lancer entered a battle stance, a ferocious grin appearing on his handsome face as the veins around his crimson eyes were becoming visible. "But you're a foolish one!" He lunged at the other Servant with his spear aimed to pierce her heart. "There are few things as careless as wishing for battle when you haven't even drawn your weapon!"

Saber's pupils dilated in focus as she deflects the spear away with a sort of invisible force that surprised the ultramarine warrior.

"She parried?!" His gaze landed on her hands. "An invisible weapon…!"

The lady knight slashed down, forcing Lancer to bring up his weapon for defense. The reciduading blow was enough to send a pulse of needles into his hands. He grunts when his feet skid across the earth but he held himself in place.

This shocked Shirou greatly. He didn't think such a small woman could overwhelm a large man especially with a frail-looking body as hers.

She was incredible!

"Let me ask you one thing…" Lancer spoke seriously. His eyes narrowing at the girl. "That weapon of yours… It's a sword, isn't it?"

"It does not matter what kind of weapon it is that I hold," The blonde spoke coldly. "For I will defeat you right here, right now."

Lancer scoffed in amusement. "Now you've said it!" His glare darkened for a fraction of a second. "To think that I would get to witness for myself the Servant renowned as being the strongest swordsman!" He sighed. "After my worthless Master gave me this miserable scouting mission, I realized I drew a bad card for this Grail War and was about to throw in the towel." His smirk returned. "But the climaxes are getting pretty interesting."

Shirou's eyes widened.

Grail War? That woman Saber said something about it before as well but what could it be?

Speaking of said Servant, "It seems that at least your mouth is well off," She jested. "But if you are also a Servant, try speaking with that lance of yours." She readied her invisible weapon for battle.

"Haha!" Lancer chuckled loudly. "You got it," He raised his spear overhead then placed his left foot firmly forward on the ground. "Alright then, I'll use this lance of mine." A burst of crimson red energy emerged from the spearman but more along from his weapon. "To destroy you!"

"Huh?!" Saber looked at her fellow Servant's stance with caution. Her instincts shouting at her to move. She could feel it. The enormous amount of mana coursing around Lancer like a sponge with water.

The energy even seemed to be flowing directly into the head of the spear.

"Now, then…" Lancer closed his eyes for a brief second only to shoot open with a vicious stare. "I'll pierce your heart!"

With one step, the spear-wielding Servant moved at a speed that surprised Saber greatly. _'He's fast!'_ She screamed in her head. _'But his stature is too low! I will be able to dodge this blow easily and cut him down from above!'_ She raised her invisible sword to counterattack.

However…

" **Gae"** Lancer started as a spacial distortion appeared in front of the spear. **"Bolg!"** With a single thrust, a distorted projectile rockets towards the shocked Saber.

The sound of metal piercing flesh and blood spilling out onto the earth was the only sign that Saber had been hit dead-on by the barbed weapon.

' _It's over…'_ Lancer thought in his head. _'The lance that twists causality, Gae Bolg. In other words, the end result of the lance piercing through the opponent's heart is determined before the lance is even launched. Therefore, it is impossible to prevent the lance from piercing through its target. Even if you are Saber, after being hit by this lance there is no way…'_ He stopped monologuing in his head when he noticed the female knight plant her feet firmly on the ground. "What?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Are you saying that you managed to dodge a blow from my deadly lance, Gae Bolg?!"

Saber, despite the wound in her left shoulder, was still very much alive. However, the name of Lancer's weapon or his Noble Phantasm shocked her. "Gae Bolg! So that's the name of your weapon? In that case, your true name must be…!"

The blue-haired man clicked his tongue. "That's too bad. To think that my true identity would be discovered this soon." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Ugh!" Saber fought through the searing pain of her wound. "Are you running away?!"

Lancer stopped then looked back with a challenging smirk. "I'm afraid I have to do so based on my Master's orders. By all means, chase after me if you have a death wish. You've actually sparked my interest just like that spiky-haired kid with the abnormal Servant."

' _Spiky-haired kid? Abnormal Servant?'_ Before Saber could question him, the spearman left the Emiya household in a single leap. "Wait!" She was about to pursue but the pain returned, forcing her to tumble onto one knee.

Shirou gasped as he ran towards the lady knight in concern. "Hey! Are you okay?!" He stopped when he noticed that she seemed to be calming down.

She was panting slowly then she stood up with not a scratch on her, like Lancer's attack never affected her in the first place.

He couldn't understand it. It was impossible for the woman's wound to disappear just like that. Could it have been some sort of Thaumaturgy? No, Shirou could feel something different but what?

"What are you?" The redhead spoke softly then went into a full on shout. "What in the world are you people?!"

Saber responded cooly, "I am the Servant that you summoned in order to participate in the Grail War. I told you this earlier, Master." Despite her almost robotic and cold stature, it sounded like she was scolding him like a child.

"B-But! What exactly is all this "Grail War" and "Servants"?!" He questioned, wanting a clear answer for once since he couldn't understand anything what was going on.

"I see," The knight closed her eyes. "You really don't know anything, do you? In that case, I shall answer you."

Shirou gulped lightly to moisten his dry throat as he prepared himself for the answers he sought.

"The Grail War," Saber started. "It is a battle to the death between seven Masters who desire the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is an existence that can grant any wish to whoever obtains it. Us Servants serve as our Masters' instruments as familiars for the purpose of battling the other Masters." Her eyes stared right into Shirou's soul. "And you were chosen to participate in this ritual as one of the Masters!"

The boy was only more shocked and confused. "Ho-Holy Grail?! Battle to the death?!" Was he in some sort of death game!?

Before he could contemplate this further, Saber held up her hand to silence him. "Master, I sense a new presence coming this way. We will talk later." Her expression serious as she took off in a burst of speed.

"Wait!" He tried to stop her. "A new presence," He followed after her as best as he could. "You mean an enemy?! Damn!" The redhead had already dealt with enough madmen for one night. He didn't need another one right now!

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

Since Yugi's apartment was quite far from Shirou's home and mix that with the fact that he had no idea where he lived, the King of Games had to rely on the fact that Ruler could sense both Lancer and Archer's mana signatures.

The armor of the Dark Magician boosting his speed and granting him the ability of flight while Ruler kept a firm grip on the spiky-haired teen.

"Master! We are close to Lancer's last known position! We must hurry, I felt a large surge of energy there. It is likely that he has used his Noble Phantasm." The beautiful blonde girl holding onto him informed her Master about the current situation.

"But why the hell would Lancer use his Noble Phantasm?" His purple eyes narrowed in confusion before they widen in shock. "Unless he was fighting a Servant!"

"It is the only conclusion we can come up to." Ruler's own violet eyes focused on a Japanese-styled home. "Over there!" She gestured, getting a nod of confirmation from the Pharaoh's vessel as he descends to the ground.

However, the two heard the sound of flesh being cut by a blade and a girl's voice screaming. "Archer!"

Yugi's eyes widen in surprise. Tohsaka must be in trouble! Regardless if she is a Master, she was still his friend and she needed help! "Ruler, can your body withstand a fall from this height?" He asked.

"Yes, my parameters will allow me to move without injury from the impact. Are you planning on saving that girl?" The busty blonde Servant asked with a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I have to! She's my friend!" His violet eyes looked desperate. Yugi hated seeing his friends hurt and this was no different. Whoever it was that was attacking Rin had to be stopped.

Ruler looked at her Master for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "I understand, Master. Go to your friend. I will catch up with you shortly." She released her grip from the boy and descended down at a rapid pace yet she seemed unafraid or affected by it. Her steelclad boots made contact with the roof of another house as she watched her Master drop at a faster pace toward a female shape about to be attacked by a person in blue and silver.

Come on, hurry!

Hurry!

HURRY!

Yugi's eyes narrowed as the Duel Armor responded to his will along with the monster inhabiting it. He flipped in the air then landed on the asphalt hard, cracks forming from the impact of his feet. He raised his staff to block the edge of an invisible blade.

Then he stared into the one who tried to kill Rin Tohsaka…

A beautiful girl in a blue dress with silver armor attached. Golden hair framing her head with a set of jade green eyes staring back into his violet ones.

A little aways was Shirou Emiya, shocked and surprised. Whether by him or the fact that he was seeing this again didn't matter to Yugi. Right now, he needed to take care of the immediate threat.

"Stop this!" He growled through gritted teeth, the strain of holding back this small woman's blade actually pushing against the strength of his Dark Magician.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will not, Caster! While I don't know what you're doing here protecting another Master, a Servant as weak as you cannot beat me!"

Wait, she thought he was a Servant?!

"I'm not a Servant!" Yugi braced his feet, pushing with all his strength to shove the knight back. "But I will not let you kill my friend!"

"Yugi-kun?!" The twin-tailed girl behind him was even more surprised to see the King of Games actually defend her even more so with the strange purple/lavender armor he wore on his person.

"Saber stop!" Shirou shouted then a red glow came from the boy's hand. All of a sudden, Saber as she was called had stopped moving but was struggling as if she were paralyzed.

Yugi took this chance to break the hold and kick the female knight right in the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground. "Have you calmed down?" He questioned.

Saber glared at the King of Games then at her own Master. "What are you doing, Master! They are the enemy!"

"Are you out of your mind!? Yugi-kun is the Master of Ruler and a mediator!" Rin shouted.

The blonde girl looked at the dark-haired magus in confusion. "Ruler? Mediator? What nonsense are you speaking of Master of Archer!"

"Servant Saber! That is enough of your tomfoolery." The voice of Ruler broke the silence. "Cease attacking my Master before I am forced to use a Command Seal and have you commit suicide." She warned, presenting the glowing red markings of the Command Mantras.

The blonde knight looked at the newcomer in surprise. She could feel that she was a Servant but not only that, there seemed to be the faint signature of a Master's Command Seals.

"Ruler, thank god that you are here." Yugi sighed in relief. He was actually considering switching into Black Luster Soldier to combat against one of the strongest Servant classes known in the Holy Grail War.

"Apologies, Master Yugi, you seem to be faster than me in the air." Ruler replied, bowing apologetically at the purple-garbed young man. Her violet gaze landed on Saber once more. "Now, cease at once or I will force you to kill yourself."

Left with no choice, the Servant of the Sword backed down albeit reluctantly and kept her grip on her invisible weapon.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Shirou shouted loudly, confused and annoyed about being ignored.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Having retreated from the Emiya Household, Lancer stopped atop of a small business, releasing a small intake of breath. "Geez, I was really hoping that Saber chick would follow me. The lass definitely had some bite to her."

He cursed his coward of a _Master_ for ordering him to retreat. Just because she knew about his True Name shouldn't mean that they couldn't continue their fight. If only his previous Master wasn't tricked and left for dead…

Bazett…

A grim expression appeared on the Hound of Ulster's handsome face. He had gotten along so well with her and yet he failed to protect her…

"So you must be the Lancer of the Grail War. It's an honor to meet someone like you." A voice broke the silence, forcing Lancer to bring up his crimson spear in defense. However, his scarlet gaze landed on a boy dressed in blue and black with a strange duel disk and a golden pauldron on his left shoulder. He had this bright smile on his face. "Though historical records don't do your appearance justice, Cu Chulainn."

Lancer's eyes widen for a brief second. "How the…?"

"How'd I know your name? You could say that I've read up on you and those that fought in the fifth Holy Grail War." The boy replied with a grin.

The older man narrowed his eyes dangerously at the newcomer. "If you know who I am then that means you're a magus, right?"

"Not exactly," The boy's friendly grin went dark. "Duel Armor, activate." A glow encompassed the young man's figure. Once the glow subsided, the boy was revealed to be clad in bluish-white armor themed after a sort of dragon. In his right hand was a magnificent blade of pure white light inscribed with blue runes of an unknown language.

"What the hell!?" Lancer exclaimed in shock.

In a split second, the boy lunged at the Heroic Spirit, clashing his shining blade against the scarlet shaft of Gae Bolg.

"Come on! Show me just how strong a Servant really is!" The armored teen challenged, delivering precise strikes that Lancer barely had any time in countering.

This kid… This kid was just like that Yugi Muto boy. This aura of dark and light with a powerful scent of od.

Left with little choice, Lancer fought against the boy. Spear struck sword as scarlet red orbs glared into crisp brown.

The Servant and human battled for a short time then stepped away from each other.

"For a human, you're a pretty good swordsman." Lancer complemented the strange boy.

"Thanks, you lived up to your name as Ireland's Child of Light." The teen smirked then lowered his stance. "You're formidable enough to be my Servant."

"Say what?" The Heroic Spirit of the lance questioned with a raised brow.

"Let's make a deal," The boy spoke with a sort of glint in his eyes. "I'll free you from the control of your current Master. In exchange, you will assist me as my own Servant. As such, I'll let you fight as many battles as you want without any strings attached."

Lancer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Truthfully, you can't. You can't trust me at all since all I can give you is my word." He replied neutrally.

The blue-haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Geez, you drive a hard bargain kid." He smirked almost respectfully. "Still, you've got guts and I can get behind someone with the guts to take action as well as admit if they can be trusted or not."

"Then do I have your cooperation?" The young man narrowed his eyes.

"You've got it but you better hurry quick kid. My _Master_ might try to order me to kill you." Lancer stated.

"Gladly," The dragon-garbed warrior produced a card with an image of a woman garbed in white with an angel wing on the right and a demon wing on the left. "I evoke the power of the Change of Heart!" Mana poured into the card until the aura washed over Lancer.

He could feel his connection to his asshole of a Master being transferred over to the boy. The moment he felt this, the Hound of Ulster felt a rush of energy like nothing he had never felt before. It was like drinking a barrel full of sugar and having this unimaginable feeling of doing a three hundred kilometer sprint around the city twenty times.

The Servant's eyes landed on his new Master. The boy that could fight against him on equal ground. He had a feeling that his time in this world will be quite enjoyable until his end. "You got a name, kid?"

"My name is Ryu. Ryu Hazama."

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

After the fiasco and brief scuffle between Saber and Yugi, the three Masters and two Servants (three counting Archer who was in astral form on the roof) all sat around Shirou's dining table.

"Are you ready?" Tohsaka asked, directing the question to Shirou. Seeing him nod, Rin continued. "Well then. To begin with, I asked if you were one earlier, but…" She looked him straight in the eye. "I am one of the official Masters of the current Grail War. And just like you, I am a Magus." She paused when she studied him once more. "...Although it seems like you didn't know I was one, Emiya-kun."

Shirou gasped in shock. "But at school," He trailed. "You're a person who anyone can tell is an excellent student and you're even regarded as kind of an idol by the boys…"

Rin grinned slyly at the redhead. "Oh? Do you also regard me as an idol, Emiya-kun?"

"Eh?" The boy seemed surprised by such a question. "Well, that's…"

This elicited a soft laugh from the twin-tailed girl.

Yugi sighed. "Can we get down to the important facts here?" He interjected.

"I agree with the Master of Ruler." Saber nodded in agreement. "My Master needs to hear the details of the Holy Grail War."

Rin nodded then explained the same details that Ruler had explained to the King of Games. With a few added additions from the busty blonde herself.

"So, it's a battle royal?" Shirou repeated, rubbing his chin.

"That's right. Though, it's quite dangerous for an untrained magus but the prize at the end will be worth it." Rin replied. "However, only one Master and Servant pair can be the winner."

"So I have to kill six other people!?" The redhead exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Yugi pointed out. "The only thing you have to do is beat the Servants. You don't really have to kill them or the Masters but from what I've been told…" He grimaced. "Killing the Servant's prana supply is much more effective."

"The Masters…" Shirou realized, grimacing at the thought.

"Exactly," Rin nodded. "Striking down a Master is the most effective way to deal with a Servant."

"You can't just ask me to kill someone in cold blood!" The Master of Saber exclaimed angrily.

"Master, I'm sorry to say but some Masters will not hesitate in dealing a killing blow to another Master." Saber stated neutrally.

"She's right, Shirou." Rin nodded in agreement with the female knight. "Right now is not a chance to have a bleeding heart."

The redhead frowned, sitting down on his seat. Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait," He looked at Yugi. "Yugi, how were you able to block Saber's attack? From what I learned so far, Heroic Spirits are much stronger than humans."

"Oh," The King of Games gestured to the golden armor he wore. "It's because of this. It's called a Duel Armor. Utilizing powerful Shadow Magic, I can take the form of any Duel Monster I wish by calling upon their name."

"So it's some form of Mystic Code?" Rin questioned, looking at the golden armor bequizzled.

"No idea what that is but I guess so," Yugi shrugged until he stopped. He reached into his deck holster and brought out his cards. "Hmm, I wonder…"

"What are those?" Saber asked with genuine confusion.

"Duel Monster cards. It's part of a game that kids today play." The two-colored haired boy activated his Duel Disk then placed down a card. In a burst of digital particles came forth a lion-like beast with a wild brown mane, a horn on its head, and a ferocious disposition that radiated danger.

Saber stood up, ready to use her blade. Even Rin and Shirou looked apprehensive of the beast. "What manner of devilry is this?!" The Servant of the Sword demanded.

"Not devilry, technology." Yugi corrected then smiled as Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts rubbed his muzzle against his cheek affectionately. "You see, it all began back five thousand years ago…" And thus, he explained the history of Duel Monsters like he did with Ruler especially his ancestor/best friend, Pharaoh Atem. Once finished, he gauged the expressions of the three before him.

Shirou seemed greatly surprised. Never before had he realized that a children's game was used by ancient sorcerers for power and fame.

Rin looked absolutely livid. Such magic made her magecraft and the magecraft of others seem pitiful. Shadow Magic seemed to be based around the study of the Third True Magic: Heaven's Feel.

Saber, despite her neutral gaze, was honestly baffled that such a young boy would be the vessel for a five thousand year old pharaoh.

"What is that anyways?" Rin pointed a shaky finger at Gazelle, who looked curiously at the young magus. "Is that some sort of Phantasmal Beast?"

"What? No, this is Gazelle. He's known as the King of Mythical Beasts." Yugi pointed out while petting his long-time friend, earning him a whine of content. "Though not very strong against high-level monsters, he's still a formidable beast."

For some reason, Saber wanted to caress Gazelle's mane...which she did like a little girl petting a kitten.

"Saber!?" Shirou blanched at the sight.

Ruler giggled at how cute the lady knight affectionately petted the purring Beast-type monster.

Rin sweatdrops at the display. "How can she pet such a creature?"

Yugi chuckled nervously while lightly scratching his cheek. "That...I can't explain." He admitted.

* * *

 **Later…**

After returning Gazelle back to the Duel Monster realm (much to Saber's dismay), the three Masters and their Servants made their way to the Kotomine Church.

Archer, being in astral form, followed from the rooftops to keep a noticeably close eye on his Master. Ruler opted to go in her civilian clothes consisting of a white blouse, a black skirt, long black stockings, and brown shoes. Saber, being stubborn and couldn't go into her astral form due to Shirou's imperfect summoning, was forced to wear a yellow parka to cover her battle dress and armor much to her internal embarrassment.

"Um, are you sure that's the best you could give her?" Yugi asked, sweatdropping at Saber's current state of dress.

"Hey! She's stubborn and wouldn't wear anything but her armor." Shirou countered.

"Honestly…" Rin shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't really see a problem with Saber's current attire. If anything, I think yellow looks good on her." Ruler honestly answered in her usual innocent expression.

The lady knight lowered her head with a thin smile on her face. "I thank you for your praise, Ruler. Though blue is more my color."

The group walked across town in the moonlight, crossing over the Fuyuki Bridge. Along the way, Saber and Rin asked more on details of the Duel Monsters game. He explained the fundamentals and enjoyment that it brought to thousands worldwide. This intrigued both the Master and the Servant. There even came the question on what Yugi's favorite monster was out of all in his deck. He replied by showing them the Dark Magician. To Rin, it reminded her of a sorcerer who reached the apex of their power; she definitely liked the card though was a bit miffed that it wasn't red. Saber thought the monster reminded her of her old friend/bane of existence, Merlin. The perverted young man with incubus blood had a way of playing pranks and pissing her off at times but he was a good-natured being.

As they walked up a hill, Shirou asked, "The 'overseer' lives here?"

Tohsaka nodded. "The Kotomine Church."

"I've already signed up so you guys can head inside." Yugi informed the Masters of Archer and Saber, who nodded in return at the Master of Ruler. Saber and Ruler, being Servants, had to remain outside due to the church's neutrality in the war.

Once they were alone, Saber glanced at Yugi. "Yugi Muto, I would like to extend my apologies for endangering your life."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at the blonde girl in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Despite the fact that you are a mediator in this Grail War, I wrongfully accused you of being Caster and tried to kill you. For that, I greatly apologize." Saber, one known for her pride as a knight, actually bowed her head to the King of Games. "Please forgive me."

"Saber, there's no need for that," This earned him a look from both said Servant and his own. "You were just acting what you thought was the best situation. I can't fault you for that. Your duty to your Master is admirable and I can respect that especially to a noble knight of the realm." Yugi smiled at the girl brightly. "So there's really no need for you to apologize to me. In fact, you can say that this was a rocky start for our friendship."

"Friendship?" Saber repeated, surprised that the young man across from her would be so forgiving. "Why do you not yell or demean me as other Masters do their Servants?"

"Because I'm different." He answered. "You may be a spirit and all but you're still a person. I can't treat you as a tool after all of the things you've done in life. No matter how evil a person's deeds are, I know that there will always be good inside of their souls. That's what my grandpa said when I was young. He taught me about the 'Heart of the Cards'." He gazed at his deck holster which held his monster friends. "That means no matter how dire a situation or if I was on a losing side of a Duel, I always believed in my cards to see me through to victory."

Saber closed her eyes and smiled. "Your grandfather sounds quite wise."

"I agree, Master Yugi." Ruler agreed with her fellow Servant, grinning proudly at her Master. "To form such bonds of trust is absolutely heartwarming."

"Hehe, thanks." Yugi chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd very much like to try this Duel Monsters game during my time here." Saber stated. "It sounds quite exciting."

Ruler nodded. "Quite so, Saber. Actually, Yugi dueled against Lancer when we first met and defeated him."

"Truly?" The blonde knight looked shocked. Never before had she heard of a human defeating a Heroic Spirit. "Your skills in the game must be legendary."

"Oh stop, I just like playing games." The boy blushed in embarrassment from the praise he received from the beautiful girls in front of him. For a brief second, he thought he heard a few jealous huffs from a few of his monsters. He could already guess who two of those monsters are.

"Truly, I would enjoy mastering such a game under someone of your tutelage." Saber nodded respectfully at the young man.

" _I'm gonna burn that little tramp to ashes…"_ Yugi heard the Winged Dragon of Ra through their mental connection.

" _I'll gnaw on her bones until they're nothing but powder!"_ Slifer the Sky Dragon growled.

He silently pleaded that the two wouldn't do anything rash.

Thankfully, the King of Games was saved from a social breakdown when Shirou and Rin exited the church though the girl seemed more pissed than the redhead.

"So how did it go?" Yugi asked, glad that he didn't have to deal with jealous women right now.

"Um, I think Tohsaka was seconds away from suffocating the priest in there." Shirou admitted but flinched in fright when said girl sent him a dirty glare.

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down!" The King of Games got in between the two, hoping to spare the redhead from Rin's yelling. "We've all done what we can so I guess we should get going, right?"

Simultaneously, the group nodded in understand, making their way back to the other side of town. Shirou had gone quiet as did Tohsaka. Yugi was busy checking over his deck and Duel Disk. Saber and Ruler followed dutifully behind their Masters. Eventually, the three Masters stopped at an intersection, about to part ways.

"Well, I've fulfilled my obligation to you, Shirou." Rin said.

"You're a good person, both of you." Shirou grinned.

Yugi nodded with a grin of his own. Tohsaka on the other hand, "Flattery won't make me go easy on you."

"Then why are you blushing?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"Shut up." The twin-tailed girl hissed.

Saber and Ruler's eyes suddenly widened as they turned around, yelling, "Shirou/Yugi!" This drew the attention of the other Masters.

Up ahead, two figures stood in the middle of the misty street. One was short, about the height of a middle school girl. She was giggling; a horrifying sound that sent a shiver up Yugi's spine. The other was a towering monstrosity, thickly muscled and brandishing a gigantic axe-sword.

"Berserker…" The Master of Ruler muttered, cautiously reaching into his deck for combat.

"Good evening, mister. This is the second time we've met, isn't it?" Illya smiled a bit too cheerfully.

Rin grimaced. "This is bad. That Servant is way too strong for us!"

The albino girl curtsied. "How do you do, Rin. I'm Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. I assume you've heard of me?" Tohsaka perked up a bit, muttering the name questioningly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi noticed Saber flinch at the mere mention of the name. _'Does she know Illya?'_

"Oh, Yugi-onii-chan, you're still alive!" Illya smiled happily. "Have you considered teaching me how to play Duel Monsters?"

Ruler answered for her Master. "You tried to kill him! What makes you think I'll let you get anywhere near him?" She narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Because I'm cute." Illya giggled...cutely.

"Insane is more like it…" Yugi mumbled.

Illyasviel went on, smiling, "I suppose there's no point in any introductions. After all, you'll all soon be dead anyway."

At that moment, all three Servants of Shirou, Rin, and Yugi stood protectively in front of them. Saber with her sword, Archer with his bow, and Ruler with her war flag.

Illya giggled at the show of defiance. "Since Ruler and her Master is an exception to being killed, I'll just settle with slaughtering Saber and Archer instead! Go get them, Berserker!"

Said giant man of muscle released a roar as he pounced at the wary Servants like the madman he is.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Lancer and his new Master watched the coming battle.

"Well, Lancer, seems you'll get the chance to fight after all." Ryu remarked, keeping a keen eye on the Master of Ruler along with his Servant.

"About time, I was starting to get a little bored." The blue-garbed man smirked dangerously.

The new Master-Servant pair leaped off the rooftop they stood on top of to begin their intervention.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one if you wish to see more.**

 **I've introduced our wayward traveler and made him Lancer's new Master. I also thought the small fight that the two had would be rather appropriate since the Hound of Ulster is a warrior and only respects a fellow warrior.**

 **Next chapter will feature the Heroic Spirit/Familiars related to Yugi's ancestry. I'm also thinking that besides Egyptian Heroic Spirits, he also has some Japanese Heroic Spirits due to his native birth in Japan.**

 **Please review and comment on this story; if there are any problems then please leave them in the review box or PM it. However, refrain from using flames or rude gestures. Trolls will not be tolerated.**

 **Thank you my loyal followers. You've been with me since the first day I've started and I hope you'll continue to follow me and present your ideas to me every step of the way.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. God Form, Vessel's Familiars

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Yugioh: Shadow War. Hope you enjoyed the last one because you'll like this one even better. Here's a few reviews that I'll answer from a few readers.**

 **Tl34lt12: Yugi might or might not have a harem. Shirou will have the pairings for Arturia and Rin. Kaiba? Maybe, maybe not. Zelretch? He's where he always is. Watching shit from behind the scenes.**

 **animecollecter** **: You have a point.**

 **Paxloria: I'm hearing what you're saying but it's how I do things.**

 **XXX Chaos Breaker XXX: I'd read it. That should be a challenge.**

 **CanadianRider: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: It reminded her of Merlin. It wasn't because of appearance, it was because Dark Magician is a spellcaster.**

 **Guest (God-King Ghidora): Sorry, but I don't think I can do such a crossover. It's not because I don't like Yu Yu Hakusho, I actually watched it as a kid. Though after a while, I lost interest in it. So I'm sorry but I'm not going to do the story.**

 **MiguelGiuliano: Le agradezco su alabanza, seńor. Me referiré a los espíritus heroicos egipcios, así como los japoneses. La cubierta de Arturia todavía está siendo decidida pero quizás el arquetipo de Monarch cabría. Además, no me molesta cuando alguien tiene una idea para la historia así que aprecio su contribución.**

 **In any case, I will be introducing the decks of our characters. Each of them will have an ace monster as well.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yugioh: Shadow War**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** God Form, Vessel's Familiars

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Up ahead, two figures stood in the middle of the misty street. One was short, about the height of a middle school girl. She was giggling; a horrifying sound that sent a shiver up Yugi's spine. The other was a towering monstrosity, thickly muscled and brandishing a gigantic axe-sword._

" _Berserker…" The Master of Ruler muttered, cautiously reaching into his deck for combat._

" _Good evening, mister. This is the second time we've met, isn't it?" Illya smiled a bit too cheerfully._

 _Rin grimaced. "This is bad. That Servant is way too strong for us!"_

 _The albino girl curtsied. "How do you do, Rin. I'm Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. I assume you've heard of me?" Tohsaka perked up a bit, muttering the name questioningly._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi noticed Saber flinch at the mere mention of the name. 'Does she know Illya?'_

" _Oh, Yugi-onii-chan, you're still alive!" Illya smiled happily. "Have you considered teaching me how to play Duel Monsters?"_

 _Ruler answered for her Master. "You tried to kill him! What makes you think I'll let you get anywhere near him?" She narrowed her eyes at the girl._

" _Because I'm cute." Illya giggled...cutely._

" _Insane is more like it…" Yugi mumbled._

 _Illyasviel went on, smiling, "I suppose there's no point in any introductions. After all, you'll all soon be dead anyway."_

 _At that moment, all three Servants of Shirou, Rin, and Yugi stood protectively in front of them. Saber with her sword, Archer with his bow, and Ruler with her war flag._

 _Illya giggled at the show of defiance. "Since Ruler and her Master is an exception to being killed, I'll just settle with slaughtering Saber and Archer instead! Go get them, Berserker!"_

 _Said giant man of muscle released a roar as he pounced at the wary Servants like the madman he is._

 _Meanwhile, a few miles away, Lancer and his new Master watched the coming battle._

" _Well, Lancer, seems you'll get the chance to fight after all." Ryu remarked, keeping a keen eye on the Master of Ruler along with his Servant._

" _About time, I was starting to get a little bored." The blue-garbed man smirked dangerously._

 _The new Master-Servant pair leaped off the rooftop they stood on top of to begin their intervention._

* * *

 **(Begin Trump Card by cinema staff)**

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _The screen opens to reveal a bright light as blue, green, and white colors stream by like a vortex before a human hand outstretched towards the light_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _The owner of the hand turns out to be Yugi as he brings up a card then slaps it onto his Duel Disk; a bright light covering the entirety of the screen_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to images of Yugi, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura with outlines of Ruler, Saber, Archer, and Rider appearing in front of them while the title appears before it disappears in a burst of light_

 **(Giragira moeteru)** _Cuts to a pair of violet eyes opening_

 **(Samenai yume de mo miteiru you ni)** _Yugi sits up as he looks upon the sky to see Slifer the Sky Dragon soar over him_

 **(Karada ga motomeru)** _Cuts to Shirou walking through town in his school uniform_

 **(Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo)** _The auburn-haired teen looks back with a smile as Sakura Matou approaches him with a small blush and her own smile_

 **(Kurakura yureteru)** _Cuts to Rin in her workshop experimenting on a new jewel_

 **(Tashikana mono nado koko ni wa nai kara)** _Archer materializes behind her, scaring the girl just as the jewel explodes, sending a cloud of smoke in her face as she glared at her Servant_

 **(Tadatada motomeru)** _Cuts to Saber, Taiga, Sakura, and Shirou enjoying a meal_

 **(Chikara no afureru basho wo)** _Saber holds out her bowl to Shirou asking for seconds while Taiga blanches in shock_

 **(Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru)** _The screen shifts to show the shadowed outlines of the other Servants with each of their eyes glowing_

 **(Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru)** _Shows a figure clad in a black cloak with glowing blood red eyes appearing to the side as a wicked grin appears on their face while Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya glare at the figure_

 **(Saa ima da, kazeseyo kirifuda)** _Cuts to Yugi slapping a card on his Duel Disk, summoning Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Red-eyes Black Dragon by his side_

 **(Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!)** _Cuts to Shirou placing a card on his own Duel Disk as Legendary Hero - Excalibur emerges, flying high in the sky_

 **(Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba)** _Shifts to Rin slapping a card of her own on her Duel Disk, summoning Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, whose eyes flash as stars appear around her_

 **(Sono ato wa jibun shidai dayo)** _Cuts to Sakura and Illya back-to-back before shifting to two monsters: Lunalight Leo Dancer and Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn_

 **(Egaki da se, sono monogatari wo)** _Cuts to Ryu summoning Ebon High Magician while Yugi calls upon Black Luster Soldier_

 **(Kimi koso ga shujinkou darou?)** _Both the Magician and Black Luster Soldier attack each other as the monsters clash their weapons against the other, engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera shifts to a freeze frame revealing Yugi, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Ryu, Ruler, Saber, Archer, Rider, and Lancer staring up into the sky_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Present**

If there was one thing to describe the current situation right now, it would a total clusterfuck. He had experienced fighting Berserker before but this man… No, this monster! It was an unstoppable force of nature.

Saber was the first to intercept the mad beast, blocking his sword-axe with her invisible blade. She dodged back and forth, trying to get a hit in. Archer provided covering fire, shooting arrow after arrow whenever he had the chance. Ruler used her war flag to strike at vital areas in Berserker's body but his wild swings made it all the more difficult.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled out his Servant's name.

"He's swinging around that enormous sword like it's a toy!" Tohsaka exclaimed in disbelief.

Yugi tightened his fist. He wanted to help the Servants in their fight against the famed Greek hero but what in his arsenal could stand up against a demigod?

…

Duh! Another god-like being!

The King of Games reached into his deck and pulled out a specific blue card. He looked into the dangerous, blue visage of Obelisk the Tormentor. _'Obelisk, I need your power!'_ He spoke to the Egyptian God in his thoughts.

" _Master, I cannot do that,"_ The voice of the blue God Card interjected. _"If we were to fuse, your body would suffer a serious backlash. There's a great possibility that you will die."_

Berserker and Saber clashed again, the blue-garbed knight ultimately being pushed back. The monstrous man immediately launched himself forward again; no technique or finesse in his movements, especially considering his current Class. No, this was pure, brutal violence.

Before Saber could take the full brunt of Berserker's assault, Ruler came in, jabbing the speartip of her war flag straight into the madman's right eye. A spurt of blood and a vicious growl was all she received then came the sharp edge that slashed across her abdomen, tearing organs and flesh to bits. The girl couldn't help but release a cry of pain as she landed in a heap on the ground, a seriously deep wound present on her stomach.

"Ruler!" Yugi and Saber cried out in horror for their friend/comrade.

Archer clicked his teeth in annoyance. Seems Berserker didn't give a rat's ass if he killed the mediator or not. Regardless, he needed to at least take out a certain amount of the Greek hero's lives before they retreated. He Projected another arrow and fired it straight at Berserker's head but his gray skin stopped the projectile cold.

' _Obelisk, please, Ruler is going to die! They're all going to die!'_ Yugi pleaded.

All he was met was silence. Not even Slifer or Ra spoke to him.

Were they really going to let them be killed because they couldn't interfere?

The least he could do was help Saber against Berserker. With a firm resolve, he activated his Duel Disk then took out three cards to fight against the madman. "Come forth! Queen's Knight! Celtic Guard of Noble Arms! Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Emerging from three summoning circles came three Warrior-type monsters. The first is a beautiful blonde woman outfitted in red card-themed armor wielding a sword and shield. The second is a handsome male elf outfitted similarly to Celtic Guardian save for the extra sword and the lighter shade of green on his armor. The last is a knight clad in violet and magenta armor with a horned helm that had a white mask and blue eyes as long blonde hair flowed from out of the helmet while wielding two large vermillion lances.

Illya gasped in surprise at the sudden summoning of the Duel Monsters. "Whoa, that's a neat trick there, Yugi-onii-chan!" She said in awe.

"Take down Berserker!" Yugi ordered his three monsters, who nodded in unison.

Queen's Knight was the first to reach Berserker, swinging her sword to meet with the monster's own sword-axe. The Mad Servant growled viciously at the new threats.

Saber glanced at her three new allies, nodding in approval of the knightly valor that radiated from each of the monsters. "You have my thanks, Master of Ruler." She replied then continued her assault along with Lord Gaia and Celtic Guard.

Illya smirked, even with growing numbers, they could never stand up against Hercules. His strength overpowered any Servant especially monsters used for a silly game. "Berserker, kill the nuisances."

With a beastly roar, Berserker grabbed a stalwart Queen's Knight by her throat. The warrior trying desperately to get out of the monstrous man's grip. Celtic Guard of Royal Arms tried to save his ally only for his head to fly off from a single swing of Berserker's weapon.

Yugi felt a serious drain in his body. It would seem that his use in Shadow Magic was still rather amateurish. If his monsters are killed then there's no doubt that he would lose a good portion of his life energy.

Lord Gaia, in revenge for his comrade's death, drove both of his lances forward to skewer Berserker only for his hidden eyes to widen in horror when the Servant used Queen's Knight as a shield. Both lances tore through her armor and flesh with little effort as her blood splattered onto Berserker's chest. Taking Gaia's shock as another sign, the Greek hero under the fog of madness slammed his fist directly into the vermillion knight's helm, cracking both metal and bone as he fell onto his back. Before Berserker could finish him off, Saber came to the rescue, using her invisible blade to block the madman's wild swing. Archer fired three arrows at once, forcing Berserker to back off for only a second only to renew his assault.

Yugi, having used this chance to get to Ruler's side, despite the amount of inner pain his body was being racked with, held up the blonde girl and pressed his hand on her wound to keep it from bleeding any further. Tohsaka and Shirou were rooted on the spot as they watched their Servants battle against Hercules.

Gaia was out for the count and couldn't continue fighting so Yugi recalled him back to the Duel Monster realm. Ruler was injured and couldn't fight anymore until her wound was healed. His magical energy was nearly drained and there was nine foot tall giant about to kill them all. What a great way to start a new day.

 _Use it…_

Yugi blinked a few times in confusion. What was that?

 _ **You command the Gods. Force them to do your bidding.**_

The voice is right…

He commands the Egyptian Gods. They have to do _his_ bidding or they would be of no use to him.

Yugi narrowed his purple eyes at Obelisk's card as a malevolent red aura surrounded his figure. However, before he could order the Egyptian God to fuse with his Duel Armor, an unexpected interruption occurred.

"White Lightning!" A voice commanded.

A blast of white energy struck Berserker, consuming him in an explosion of lightning.

"Berserker!" Illya exclaimed in shock. She gripped her hands into tiny fists. "Alright, who's the one that eliminated two of my Berserker's lives!?"

"That would be me, runt." The source of the voice came from a young man riding atop of a familiar dragon with bluish-white scales and dark blue eyes. "Greetings, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"W-who are you?!" Rin demanded, tensing up at the thought of a new enemy.

"My name's Ryu Hazama. I am a Master in this Holy Grail War." The youth introduced himself. "Oh, but where are my manners. Everyone? Say hello to my friend, Blue Eyes White Dragon." He smirked at the gobsmacked expressions on each Master and Servant's face. "Blue Eyes? Meet your dinner."

Said dragon growled threateningly at Berserker, who growled in response.

"Oh, I also forgot the main attraction," Ryu snapped his fingers. "Lancer."

Appearing on a rooftop, a familiar blue-garbed spearman grinned viciously down at the gathered Servants. "Well, you were definitely right about this, my Master. I even get a chance to meet this interesting Master again."

"Kill Berserker. I'd like that mindless hunk of muscle gone." The new Master of Lancer ordered as he dropped from his place upon his dragon and landed in a crouch. Blue Eyes floated above its master, daring any to try and harm him.

"Gladly! This guy looks like a lot of fun!" Giving his spear a twirl, the Hound of Culann attacked Berserker, using his speed to give him an advantage.

Saber, momentarily taking Lancer's assistance as a form of a mutual agreement to eliminate the bigger threat, joined her fellow Knight Class to take down Berserker in close combat.

"It's useless. No matter what you do, my Berserker is the strongest Servant in all of history." Illya declared smugly. "Nothing can beat him!"

"We'll see about that." Ryu narrowed his eyes then gave a command to his monster, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Berserker with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

At its master's command, the ferocious dragon opened its maw and fired an electrical energy wave that forced Lancer and Saber to scatter but absorbing Berserker's form in its white light. Once the light subsided, the monster was nothing more than a pound of charred flesh.

"Hmm, seems Hercules isn't all that cracked up to be." Ryu smirked.

Suddenly, the body of Berserker started moving. No, a better word would be regenerating. Bones set themselves back into place, flesh and sinew regrew, and grey skin covered the bulging muscles as the madman released a loud roar of pure, unadulterated anger.

"I think we just made even madder." Ryu pointed out casually.

"Can a Berserker get even more angry?" Lancer questioned out of the blue.

"Berserker, kill that pest!" Illya ordered, angry that an interloper took more of her Servant's lives.

At the command of his Master, the Servant of Madness roared loudly and sped towards the dragon rider, raised his axe-sword over his head then slashed it down on Blue Eyes White Dragon's head, destroying the brain as the Phantasmal Beast released a pitiful whimper until it vanished from existence.

Ryu's pupils shrunk as Berserker glared at him with an ominous glow in his left eye. "Not yet!" He quickly took a DM card and used it on his shoulder guard. "Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A half-beaten scarecrow made from junk appeared in front of the boy as the Servant attacked it but found it to be near indestructible. "Lancer!"

"I'm on it!" The spearman lept at the assistance of his Master, grabbing him by the waist and bringing him down for a softer landing. "It was a good try but warn me next time you do that."

"Come on, what's life without a little danger?" Ryu smirked.

"Heh, cocky punk." Lancer smirked in return.

Shirou looked on in utter shock. Nothing they did could keep Berserker down. _'It's hopeless. Yugi's assault didn't work, Saber's sword isn't enough, the dragon couldn't completely stop him. Nothing we do to him works!'_ He panicked inwardly.

Saber grunted as she struggled against Berserker's strength, dropping on one knee and gritting her teeth in focus.

Archer readied another arrow, only this one looked more like a spiral sword. He didn't want to reveal this trump card so early into the game but it would seem he had no choice if he wanted to keep his Master alive.

With another swing from his weapon, Berserker sent Saber crashing into the wall after she lost her balance. The blonde knight coughed up a dribble of blood from the inertia that rattled her internal organs.

"Saber!" Shirou exclaimed.

Saber struck her sword into the ruined asphalt, her small frame struggling to stand due to her injuries. "Ma-Master…" She wheezed. "Please… run…"

She could only watch and brace herself as Berserker came in for the kill, raising his weapon overhead to turn her into nothing more than a pile of meat. So focused was she on her impending doom that she didn't hear the sound of sneakers impacting against the street nor the splatter of red that came from the madman slashing through flesh.

...Only it wasn't _her_ flesh.

Jade orbs shrunk in shock as she stared at the mop of red hair that entered her vision.

Her Master stood there, staring down at almost a chunk of his chest gone. His lifeblood dripping from the open wound.

"What?" He spoke softly, placing a hand on it as the red liquid covered his palm. "What's this?" He asked himself, unable to comprehend why it felt warm but stung at the same time.

"Master…?" Saber spoke as well, unwilling to believe at what she was seeing.

The redhead's vision started to grow heavy. He could barely hear anything at all save for what he could guess were Tohsaka and Saber calling out his name. Huh, strange, is this what death felt like? He felt so tired right now…

...He should apologise to Saber when he wakes up.

* * *

 **(Yugi's POV)**

Wide purple eyes could do nothing but stare in horror as Saber tried to rouse Shirou to keep him from dying, but it was all hopeless. Nothing could save the boy at the moment. His internal organs were all practically destroyed and not even the Monster Reborn card could bring him back if the body wasn't fully together.

He was lucky to of saved Shirou in the beginning since only his heart was pierced. Had it been destroyed, it would've been more difficult to save him.

Now…?

The redhead was dying once again all because he foolishly pushed Saber out of the way to take Berserker's blow which is what rendered him into his current state.

No more…

...NO MORE!

So consumed in his anger and frustration that he failed to notice the dark aura that coated his form. Even the Egyptian God Cards started to fear their master's rage. Obelisk was suddenly coated in that same dark mana which forced him to obey the will of the Pharaoh's Vessel. Slifer and the Winged Dragon of Ra dared not get in the way of the boy's anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yugi yelled, unshed tears clouding his vision as the pain of losing his friends filled his soul once more. The Duel Armor he wore activating by the will of its wielder. Obelisk's card is absorbed into the armor, evoking a powerful burst of mana that increased the density in the air.

Once the light subsided, Yugi stood in a new set of fierce, blue armor that bore a resemblance to a demon. He wore a dark blue chest plate with a set of demon wings on his back, spiky shoulder guards, clawed blue gauntlets, armored leggings, clawed boots, and a spiky head crest that looked similar to Obelisk's own crown of spikes. The most notable feature on the boy would be that his once gentle violet eyes had turned a vicious red that glowed with a hellish fury.

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

There were many things that shouldn't surprise Rin. The first being Heroic Spirits. The second being novice-level magi but never had she ever seen such a more frightening sight than the current form of Yugi Muto.

Even Berserker stopped in his tracks, looking almost curiously at the King of Games.

Saber was too focused on keeping her Master alive to really care. Ruler, having used a bit of her prana to heal her injuries if only for a little, stared at her own Master in shock.

Illya blinked curiously at Yugi, "Oh? That's new. What's this form do, Onii-chan?"

He didn't reply, only continued to glare darkly at the Einzbern Master and her Servant.

The albino girl pouted. "It's rude to ignore a lady."

"I'm going to kill you." Yugi spoke in a voice that was clearly not his own. If anything, it was just like Atem's but darker. "I'll make you kneel before me like the insect you are."

Before Illya could even retort, Yugi appeared in front of Berserker with only a small step that went beyond the simple limitations of a normal human or a mage. The madman tried to strike only to receive a punch so powerful that it blasted a hole clean through Berserker's chest.

The Master of Ruler narrowed his eyes into a threatening glare. The red irises glowed viciously down at the shocked little girl. "Leave." It wasn't a request either. He was blatantly _ordering_ Illya to retreat. "Cross me again and I will terminate Berserker right in front of you."

The albino girl shrinked back in fear, clearly imitated by the dangerous aura that radiated around the King of Games. "Berserker, we're done for the night!" She called to her Servant, who repaired the hole in his chest, picked up his Master and fled the scene.

With the threat gone, Yugi dismissed his form until he was met with a severe case of vertigo and inertia. He collapsed on his back, unconscious. Ruler, despite her injuries, crawled over to her Master to help him.

Ryu came by the boy's side, checking his vitals. "Still alive, but he's used too much energy."

Rin narrowed her eyes at the new Master of Lancer. "Just who are you?"

"Call me Ryu. A displaced traveler looking for something in this godforsaken city." The brunette stated then smirked at the Tohsaka heiress. "I'm also a Duelist and the new Master of Lancer."

* * *

 **Yugi's Mindscape**

The familiar, comforting darkness…

The warmth of a gentle hand caressing his cheek…

Yugi opened his eyes, expecting to find one of the human personifications of Slifer or the Winged Dragon of Ra resting his head upon their lap. He did not expect a girl similar to Ruler in appearance but wearing a white dress instead of her battle attire. Her hair braid was also gone, letting her golden locks cascade down her slim body.

"Ruler…?" He spoke softly. He felt unbearably cold, like a sheet of ice was covering his small form.

"Shh…" She shushed him softly, caressing his spiky hair which felt… really good.

This motherly affection. This great amount of care. It was definitely Ruler. He felt his eyes growing heavy then he closed them.

He found himself walking through a crowded street. Hands bound by shackles along with his feet. People were shouting at him and throwing stones that left scratches on his skin. He could hear them screaming something…

"Witch!"

"Witch!"

"Witch!"

Over and over, it repeated like a broken record. Yugi felt his heart break when he realized that it wasn't _him_ that they were shouting and cursing at but rather… his Servant.

What was this? Could these be Ruler's memories of her previous life? What manner of hypocrisy did these people instill that would cast out this girl and be christened a witch?

His horror only grew when he found himself tied to a stake reserved only for those sentenced to be burned alive. How could people just stand there and watch as they burn an innocent girl to death! He wanted to do something but he couldn't, he was an observer and nothing more.

Ruler held a small bronze cross in her hands, silently praying as the guards set the wood on fire. For what seemed like an agonizing eternity, he watched as she was consumed by the fire but nary a scream came from her lips, but he wanted to scream in sheer horror at this injustice. This is not what he wanted to see!

Make it stop!

MAKE IT STOP!

* * *

 **Present**

The King of Games awoke with a start, gasping for air as if he had just come out of the sea. His violet eyes vividly scanned the environment all around him. The room he seemed to be resting in was definitely archaic Japanese complete with sliding doors along with the mat that he rested upon.

"Where… am I?" He wondered aloud. All he could remember was seeing Shirou jumping in front of Saber and took the…

 _CLICK_

The door slid opening, drawing Yugi's attention toward the mysterious boy that had appeared during the night Berserker attacked.

"Ah, you're awake." The brunette grinned. "You had your Servant worried sick."

"Ruler?!" Yugi exclaimed. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Relax, she's alive and well. Servants are more resilient than humans." The boy assured the King of Games. However, just before he could say anything else, a familiar blonde girl knocked the boy aside in a comical manner.

"Yugi! Thank the heavens that you're alright!" Ruler looked like she had been on the brink of tears. She was no longer in her battle attire, now dressed in her civilian clothes save for the lack of shoes. She pounced onto the spiky-haired boy, hugging him against her breasts. "You gave me such a scare, but I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

"Ruler… suffocating…" Yugi wheezed. "Can't breath."

Blushing in embarrassment, Ruler released her Master. "Sorry, spur of the moment."

"Did you have to push me!?" The brunette recovered, shouting at the Servant.

"Forgive me, I was worried about Yugi." The blonde admitted bluntly.

The brown-haired boy sighed, rubbing his neck. "Well, come on then. Shirou woke up a little while ago and Rin's starting to dominate the kitchen."

"Wait, who are you?" Yugi asked, looking at the Master of Lancer.

"Me?" The boy grinned widely. "The name's Ryu. You could say I've heard a lot about you, Yugi Muto. Big fan of your Dueling."

"You're a Duelist?" The King of Games inquired.

"That's right. You've seen my dragon."

"Blue Eyes…" The Master of Ruler looked down in thought. "But I thought only Kaiba had the other three Blue Eyes."

"That would be true if there weren't any copies made." Ryu pointed out. "Seto Kaiba isn't the only one who is a master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Somewhere in Domino City, a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp sneezed and released an angry growl.

"What happened to Shirou? I thought he died." Yugi grimaced at the memory.

"Thing is," The brown-haired Duelist frowned. "The wound he sustained from Berserker should've definitely killed him, but for some reason, it healed on its own."

"Healed? H-How?" The spiky-haired boy exclaimed in disbelief.

"No idea. Tohsaka explained that it could be due to some latent ability of Saber's which healed the poor bastard." Ryu shrugged. "Though magecraft was never my forte."

Ruler looked at her Master. "Archer and Saber's Masters are waiting in the dining room along with Lancer."

With assistance from his Servant, Yugi carefully sat up. Thankfully, he still had his clothes on except for his shoes. Ryu and Ruler led the two-colored haired boy into the dining room. Sitting dutifully at the table was Saber, no longer dressed in her battle dress and armor but clad in a white blouse, a blue skirt, and black leggings. Lancer was casually lazing by the table, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt consisting of lime green, yellow, red, and orange with a pair of black pants and white socks.

"Yo," The spearman waved with a lopsided grin. "Glad to see that you're finally awake, kid."

"My sentiments exactly," Saber nodded towards Yugi.

"What's going on?" Said boy asked.

Rin, who was sipping a cup of warm tea, glanced at Shirou, who seemed relieved to see that Yugi was alright. "We were just discussing the stupidity of Emiya-kun's actions. Such as taking a blow that was meant for Saber when he clearly should know that if the Master is dead then the Servant will disappear without an anchor to the physical world."

"Um, how is that a problem?" The Master of Ruler asked.

"Noble as it is, Masters are the reason the Servants can exist in the physical world. If the Masters die then the Servants themselves will eventually disappear unless they get themselves another Master." Rin explained. "Though, that's easier said than done."

"But…" Yugi looked a little apprehensive but glanced at Saber out of concern. "But she's still here. I thought Shirou died."

"Well, strange thing is, the wound healed on its own." Ryu clarified.

"The kid is pretty tough and he's got a lot of balls to step in the way of Berserker's attack like that." Lancer praised the auburn-haired teen, who chuckled nervously in embarrassment. "Though that's nothing compared to what you did. That aura and that power…"

Yugi looked confused. The rest of the occupants had this… feeling of terror, like they were scared of something.

"Yugi-kun," Rin spoke to get his attention. Once his violet eyes landed on the blue gaze of Archer's Master, she continued, "You told me that the Duel Armor allows you to merge with any known Duel Monster you have in your possession, right?" Seeing his nod, the Tohsaka heiress inhaled then exhaled. "Could you… tell me what that was?"

The King of Games thought back to the night. It was fuzzy but… he remembered feeling angry. It was like the time when Atem had gotten desperate to win that he was willing to sacrifice Kaiba's life just to save his grandfather's soul back in Duelist Kingdom.

It all came back to him…

He forced Obelisk to merge with the Duel Armor. After that, a rush of incredible power filled his body. He felt as if he could take on the world and nothing would dare harm him. He had the power to rule the physical and spiritual world… like a God.

"I…" Yugi stuttered, unable to completely form the words to speak. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes as he remembered the horrible darkness that filled his soul. That same darkness in which he used to force one of his trusted monsters to grant him their power. Just like when Atem used the Seal of Orichalcos against Rafael. How he sacrificed his monsters one by one, even those that trusted him. His heart broke when he saw the looks that Dark Magician, Gazella, Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, and Dark Magician Girl gave him. Although Yugi was omitted from their hurt and anger, Atem was not. It took Yugi's spiritual guidance to help Atem overcome the darkness in his heart. Though there were still some misgivings, the Duel Monsters eventually forgave Atem for his selfish actions.

Ruler, sensing her Master's unease, brought him into another hug. "Are you alright, Yugi?"

"I forced Obelisk to give me his power." Yugi sniffled. "I gave in to my own anger and allowed power to overcome my senses."

"Obelisk! As in Obelisk the Tormentor!" Shirou exclaimed. He had heard of the Egyptian God Cards from passerby Duelists. He never imagined that Yugi would have the power to merge with it.

"Yeah," The King of Games nodded.

"Obelisk?" Rin inquired.

"One of the strongest Duel Monsters of all times. Rated along the edges of a God. Practically, no card can even beat it or its other fellow Egyptian Gods." Ryu clarified.

"You mean like that red dragon that the kid used on me?" Lancer questioned.

"That's right. What you saw was most definitely Slifer the Sky Dragon." The Blue Eyes White Dragon user answered.

"Heh, what I wouldn't give to battle such a beast during my lifetime." The blue-haired man smirked. "It definitely would've been quite a worthy prey to battle to the death."

Ryu scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the true power that the Egyptian Gods held."

Saber looked confused. "Are these Egyptian God Cards that powerful?"

"Pretty much. Hardly anyone has ever beaten them," Ryu grinned with a shrug then glanced at Yugi, who managed to calm down after crying a bit. "But that guy there, he managed to beat all three of them at one point in his Duelist career."

Lancer whistled in approval. "Damn, wish that kid summoned me first. I could've definitely had a chance to fight some powerful opponents thanks to him."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough!?" The brunette boy shouted. "You mangy dog!"

"What'd you just call me?!" The Servant of the Spear demanded angrily.

Ignoring the squabbling between the Master and Servant pair, Rin laid her eyes upon the King of Games. "Yugi-kun, tell me. What's the purpose of Duel Monsters? Is it some form of Magecraft?"

"What? No." Yugi denied the accusation. "It's merely a game to play."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me this game?" The Tohsaka heiress inquired.

Purple eyes blinked several times in confusion. "Uh, sure, as long as you have a Deck."

"A Deck?" Rin repeated with equal confusion.

Yugi, Ryu, and even Lancer produced their own Duel Monster decks, surprising the rest who don't have one.

"The only way to play the game is if both players have a Deck of Duel Monster cards." Yugi clarified.

"But how are we supposed to receive our own decks?" Saber asked, remembering the conversation she had with Yugi about the different types of cards in the game.

"I can help with that." Ryu offered. Setting his deck down, he reached into his vest and pulled out… several Duel Monster card decks. "These are spare decks that I've fashioned from back home. Each one is tailored to each of you."

One by one, they took their decks. Shirou looked over his cards and found that each of them had the same name: Elemental Hero or Heroic. Rin received a deck consisting of monsters called Gem-Knight and Crystal Beast; it suited her well. Saber's deck consisted of something called Noble Knight and Dracoslayer, something that reminded her of her loyal knights and her own dragon nature. Ruler had a deck comprised of Monarch cards and another archetype called Black Luster Soldier. However, there was one card amongst her deck. One that mesmerized her with its majesty and beauty.

Saffira, Queen of Dragons.

There was something about this card that spoke to her, like it belonged with her.

"Duel Disks are something I can't get for any of you." Ryu clarified. "You'll have to buy them yourselves."

"You let me worry about that," Yugi offered. "I have enough money to get it."

"Well, good on you." Ryu smirked then stood up, stretching his arms. "Well, I better get going, I have someone to look for." He glanced at his Servant. "Come along, Lancer. We have things to do."

"Yeah, yeah," The spearman stood up. "See you kids later. Hope you give me a good challenge in the Grail War."

With that said, the Master-Servant pair left the Emiya household.

Rin followed suit. "I should leave as well. I've already filled my request for you but the next time we meet, Emiya-kun, it'll be as enemies." She said this with a glare at the auburn-haired teen. She glanced at Yugi. "Though I look forward to trying this Duel Monsters game."

"Uh, sure," The King of Games nodded.

Once she left through the door, Saber and Ruler felt the presence of Archer leaving the property. Once they were fully gone, Shirou turned to face Yugi. "Um, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like, Muto-san."

"Oh, thank you, Emiya-san." He bowed his head politely.

"What will you do now, Master of Ruler?" Saber questioned.

Yugi thought about it then looked at his deck. "Well, I suppose I can give you two a few lessons in Dueling."

"Two?" Ruler inquired. "Master, are you suggesting…?"

The King of Games smiled. "Yep, it's time you both learn how to play. You might actually enjoy it too once you get the hang of it."

"Very well," The swordswoman nodded. "Where should we start?"

"Well, I suppose we can start by deciding who will play first…"

Thus, Yugi gave Saber and Ruler a full training course through a few practice Duels. Throughout it all, the two Servants honestly had a good time playing the game even Yugi enjoyed playing a decent game that wasn't about the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Later…**

Shirou held up his bloody school jacket. "Ahhh," He groaned. "Well, this is done for." He sets the torn clothing down. "We'll have to throw it away. For now, we'll have to find a spare uniform."

He noticed something amongst his school clothes. A ruby red gem necklace. It looked like something that only a person of noble birth would possess. He picked it up, studying the strange gem and how it was placed in his pocket.

"Master." Saber's voice spoke as she entered the room. "I have something to talk about; is now okay?"

"Ah," Shirou placed the gem into a drawer filled with his school supplies. "What is it, Saber?"

"Ruler's Master has returned from the store with the Duel Disks." The blonde knight informed the auburn-haired teen. "He would like us to try out the fundamentals of a tag team Duel."

"Oh, right, I'll be there shortly, Saber." Shirou assured his Servant with a grin.

With a nod, the Servant left her Master to his own devices. Once she was gone, Shirou took one last look at the drawer then left his room to meet with Yugi and Ruler in the family dojo.

A few minutes later, the two Master-Servant pairs stood inside of the dojo on opposite ends. Yugi and Ruler on one end with Shirou and Saber on the other.

"Alright, the rules for a tag team is pretty simple." Yugi grinned, setting his deck into his Duel Disk followed by Ruler, Saber, and Shirou. "In play, both teams have 8000 or 16000 life points. We also each go about our turns separately from order such as if I go first then it would be Shirou's turn next then Ruler and Saber. Everyone with me so far?" Seeing the respective nods from the two Servants and the auburn-haired teen, the King of Games continued, "Good. Now, during a player's turn, they can use their teammate's face down cards and their monsters should the need require it such as Fusion Summoning or Ritual Summoning. The game is over when one team loses all of their life points. Both teams also share 5 Monster Card Zones, five Spell & Trap Card Zones, a Graveyard, a Banished Zone and a Field Card Zone. The Duel proceeds like a normal Duel, with the Main Deck, Extra Deck, and hand changing as each teammate becomes the new turn player of the team at the start of every other turn. Any player-specific cards will only affect the turn players of each team at the moment, making it entirely possible for a player to get a card owned by a teammate returned to their hand."

"Sounds simple enough." Saber nodded. "Shall we play then, Master of Ruler?"

"Alright," Yugi smiled as he along with the others activated their Duel Disks. "Now…"

"Let's Duel!" The four simultaneously spoke in unison.

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 8000**

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 8000**

"I'll start things off first." Yugi takes a card and places it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

Emerging from Yugi's field is a cute yellow robot with magnets for hands and a magnet head complete with black eyes.

 **[Beta the Magnet Warrior] ATK/DEF: 1700/1600**

Ruler couldn't help but squeal with glee at how adorable the Magnet Warrior looked like. "It's so cute!"

For some reason, Beta blushed at the praise.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Doing the appropriate action, a card emerged face down behind Beta. Yugi looked at Shirou. "Since you're all starting out, none of us can attack on the first turn. However, since I went first, you all can perform a Draw Phase. Your move, Emiya-san."

"Alright, I draw!" Shirou drew his card and looked upon the ones in his hand. "I'll start my move off by summoning Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!"

Emerging from Shirou and Saber's side of the field is a man outfitted in a dark blue bodysuit lined with yellow electrical lines and covered in yellow armor. On his back is a pair of stabilizers with a smooth, blue mask.

 **[Elemental HERO Sparkman] ATK/DEF: 1600/1400**

"I also set one card face down and end my turn." Shirou grinned, feeling past experience with childhood Duels filling his being. "Your turn, Ruler."

Said Servant nodded, "Very well. I draw!" She looked at the new card in her hand then at the ones she possessed. "I shall start by placing a monster face down in defense mode." As Ruler played her card, a hologram of it appeared next to the Magnet Warrior. "I shall end my turn by placing two cards face down."

"It is my move then. I draw!" Saber declared then gazed at her card. "I will start by summoning Noble Knight Borz in attack mode!"

Emerging from the Servant's side of the field came a brown-haired young man clad in silver-periwinkle armor. A golden chalice was the only thing visible in front of the monster.

 **[Noble Knight Borz] ATK/DEF: 1700/900**

"I will place two cards face down then end my turn." Saber placed said cards into her Duel Disk, watching as they appeared next to Shirou's own card.

"My move. Draw!" Yugi drew his card, looked at it, and added it into his hand. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

Appearing beside Beta is another Magnet Warrior colored sage and green but wielding a sword and shield unlike his brother.

 **[Alpha the Magnet Warrior] ATK/DEF: 1400/1700**

"And I'll attack with Beta targeting your Sparkman, Shirou!" Yugi evoked his order as Beta's magnet hands charged with electricity. "Go Beta! Attack with Magnet Spark!"

The Magnet Warrior obeyed his master's whims, sending out an electric charge that flew towards the Elemental HERO.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card: Negate Attack! This stops your monster's attack and the rest of the Battle Phase." Shirou quickly countered. Beta's electric attack was stopped by a vortex that appeared in front of Sparkman, absorbing the electricity.

Frowning, Yugi turned Alpha's card. "I switch Alpha the Magnet Warrior into defense mode and end my turn."

"It's my move now. Draw!" Shirou drew his card then smiled. "I play the Field Spell: Skyscraper!" Suddenly, the hologram emitters showcased a city similar to Manhattan, New York. Sparkman stood atop of one of the skyscrapers with his arms folded and Borz crouching down beside him. "Battle! Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack Beta the Magnet Warrior with Static Shockwave!"

"Wait, your monster's attack points are less than Beta's!" Ruler called out.

"True, Sparkman is weaker than your Magnet Warrior but with the help of Skyscraper, he'll win. When an Elemental HERO battles a monster stronger than it, it gains 1000 attack points." The Master of Saber clarified.

 **[Elemental HERO Sparkman] ATK/DEF: 1600/1400 - 2600/1400**

Sparkman brought his hands together as static electricity formed in his palms then he shot the energy right at Beta, who released a whirry cry before shattering into particles from the attack.

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 8000 - 7100**

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 8000**

"Next, I summon a monster face down in defense mode." Shirou placed said card onto his Duel Disk, which appeared beside Sparkman. "And I end my turn."

Ruler took a breath. "My move. I draw!" The Servant looked at her card then down at her hand. "Yugi, do you mind if I use your monster?"

The King of Games nodded in understanding. "I understand, Ruler."

"Thank you, Master." She smiled beautifully then returned to a look fit for a maiden of battle. "For my turn, I shall summon Armageddon Knight to the field in attack mode."

Appearing next to the defending Alpha is a man with tan skin and long black hair outfitted in rustic makeshift samurai armor with a red scarf covering half his face with a pair of white goggles over his eyes. In his right hand is a saber with a spike-forged handguard.

 **[Armageddon Knight] ATK/DEF: 1400/1200**

"I activate my monster's special effect. When he is summoned to the field, I can send one DARK monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." A card jutted from Ruler's deck which she took and slid it into the Graveyard. "Next, I banish the DARK monster from my Graveyard so that I can special summon White Dragon Wyverburster to the field in attack mode!"

Rising proudly in front of Ruler is a white-blue wyvern with glowing orange markings on its white bone-like armor and scarlet red eyes. It released a roar while flaring its wings at the enemy.

 **[White Dragon Wyverburster] ATK/DEF: 1700/1800**

"Then I activate the Ritual spell card: Hymn of Light! I tribute Armageddon Knight and Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in order to Ritual Summon: Saffira, Queen of Dragons!" At Ruler's call, the Magnet Warrior and Armageddon Knight were absorbed by a summoning circle of light.

Emerging from said circle, was a female anthropomorphic dragon with feathery bird-like wings, golden armor on the pinions, a white loincloth that covered her lower modesty, a golden armored bra, a mane of long blonde hair, blue scales like azure, and eyes that glowed a gentle sapphire. This dragon radiated with a majesty of beauty and regality, like any other queen. There was also a gentle disposition on the dragon's face.

 **[Saffira, Queen of Dragons] ATK/DEF: 2500/2400**

"Then I'll play this card, Mystical Space Typhoon. I'll use it's effect to target your field spell, Shirou!" At Ruler's command, a fierce wind blew that destroyed the Skyscraper field spell.

"Damn!" Shirou gritted his teeth, shielding his face from the blow.

"Saffira! Attack Elemental HERO Sparkman with Divine Light!" Ruler ordered her monster. The Queen of Dragons brought her claws together, a sphere of light growing from untapped power. She threw the sphere right at Sparkman, who cried out in pain before shattering into data particles.

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 8000 - 7100**

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 7100**

"I end my turn with a facedown." Ruler finished her turn as it turned over to Saber.

"It is my move. I draw!" The blonde girl looked at her card. "I shall play the spell card: Double Summon! This card allows me to summon two monsters on my turn and I shall summon Noble Knight Drystan along with Noble Knight Peredur!"

The two monsters emerged beside Borz. The first is a youthful brunette man in dark purple and white clothes with dark steel armor and a white mantle, wielding a harp in his left hand. The second is a handsome pale blonde man in black-bronze armor, riding upon a black steed and wielding a black sword.

 **[Noble Knight Drystan] ATK/DEF: 1800/800**

 **[Noble Knight Peredur] ATK/DEF: 1900/300**

"Next, I play the equip card: Magnum Shield! I equip it to Noble Knight Borz!" As the words left her mouth, Saber's monster received a gold-red violet shield of unorthodox design. "When this card is equipped to a Warrior-Type monster, I can apply one of two effects depending on the monster's battle position. Since Borz is in attack mode, he gains attack points equal to his original defence points."

"What!?" Ruler exclaimed in shock.

 **[Noble Knight Borz] ATK/DEF: 1700/900 - 3500/900**

' _Oh no! His attack is greater than Saffira's!'_ Ruler screamed in her head as she looked at her dragon with worry.

"Battle!" Saber evoked, directing a hand towards the Queen of Dragons. "Noble Knight Borz, attack Saffira with Holy Shield Crash!"

Borz released a battle cry as he flew at Saffira, who readied herself for battle. The Noble Knight reared back the arm that held the Magnum Shield then threw it forward to punch the dragon. Saffira released a cry as Borz's punch struck her muzzle then she shattered into particles.

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 7100 - 6100**

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 7100**

"Then I'll attack your White Dragon Wyverburster with Peredur!" At Saber's command, the blonde-haired man brandished his blade and nudged his horse to charge at the wyvern with a neigh. "Attack with Flashing Black Blade!"

Peredur leapt from his steed, took his sword in both hands, and slashed down, removing Wyverburster's head as the dragon exploded into data particles. The Noble Knight landed gracefully on the saddle of his horse, returning to Saber's side.

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 6100 - 5900**

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 7100**

"And I still have one attack left." Saber glanced at her other Noble Knight. "Drystan, attack Ruler's face down monster!" Drystan narrowed his eyes as he brought his harp up. "Symphony of Valor!" With a swipe of the strings, a blast of white magic shoot towards the hidden monster.

"You just attacked my Beginning Knight in defense mode!" Ruler declared. Said monster revealed itself to be a preteen boy with spiky red hair, red eyes, and dressed in black-gold armor. In his hands, he wielded a curved saber and a large shield.

 **[Beginning Knight] ATK/DEF: 500/2000**

"Since his DEF points are stronger than your Noble Knight's ATK, you receive damage instead of me." Drystan's attack slammed against Beginning Knight's shield, who gritted his teeth from the force but kept a firmly planted boot down. The two knights struggled until Ruler's monster sent Saber's back, forcing him to land back on his mistress's side of the field.

 **Yugi/Ruler's LP: 5900**

 **Shirou/Saber's LP: 7100 - 6900**

Saber frowned. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Yugi looked at his acquired card then grinned. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards!" Once he drew said cards and placed them into his current hand, Yugi played his newest card. "Then I play Sword of Revealing Light, cutting your monsters off from attacking!"

A collection of light-created swords appeared around Shirou and Saber's monsters.

"Next, I'll-" Suddenly, a great pain coursed through the boy as he dropped to his knees, holding his chest in agony. "AGHH!"

"Yugi!?" Ruler cried, dropping to her Master's side as he started to convulse.

The Duel forgotten, Shirou and Saber ran up in concern to help however they could. "Is he all right?" The Master of Saber asked.

"I… I don't know!" Ruler held Yugi's twitching form close to hers. Her violet eyes looked upon the boy she swore to protect with distress.

It was at this moment that a red alchemic circle appeared beneath the Master-Servant pairs.

"W-what the…?!" Shirou exclaimed while Saber summoned her armor and invisible sword.

"Shirou, get back! I sense the presence of several Heroic Spirits!" The blonde knight's instincts warned her that whoever was coming would easily overwhelm her with numbers. Strong as she may be in her assigned class, she could still be killed.

Yugi, who had managed to fight through the pain, opened his eyes long enough to see six separate figures kneeling before him as if he were their Lord and Master.

The first figure was a handsome young man with eyes that burned like the very sun, mocha-colored skin, neck-length chocolate brown hair smoothed down on his face, and a lithe yet muscular figure. He wore golden armor on his arms, waist, and feet. His chest was exposed for all to see. He also had on black arm gloves, baggy pants, and sandals with white soles. There was also a white mantle wrapped around his neck like a cape with a golden necklace that had a tiny ankh on the right side of his collar. He part of his golden armor had strips of blue painted on it.

The second figure is pretty dark-skinned young woman with long purple hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a _very_ revealing bikini-esque outfit that consisted of white cloth with gold jewelry, Anubis-like ears, golden earrings, black high-heeled sandals, and an elaborate necklace.

The third figure was a beautiful woman with skin as white as a ghost, long black hair that had a bluish tint to it, bright green eyes, and a black marking at the corner of her right eye. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black-white jacket with gold studs and buttons, dark grey short shorts with a white belt and gold ornaments, dark leggings, shin-length low-heeled boots with golden studs and black straps, and golden jewelry.

The fourth figure is a lovely young woman with pale lilac hair held up in a messy ponytail with one long strip of hair flowing like a fringe near her bluish-grey eyes, light skin, a slim yet curvaceous body, and this aura of open-heartedness that sparked Yugi's interest. She wore a dark blue yukata lined with red and held by a flower-patterned obi, brownish-black arm sleeves and thigh-lengthed tabi socks with black sandals. By her left hip were two decorated katanas in detailed scabbards.

The fifth figure is a girl with long ebony black hair, blood red eyes, and she seemed a little shorter than Yugi. Her outfit looked like a military uniform for officers in the Japanese military. It was black with gold-yellow boots, white gloves, a red cape, a red-black officer's hat with a golden ornament and an insignia emblazoned on it, and a katana held on her hip.

The final figure is another beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, yellowish-gold eyes that could be mistaken for amber, and creamy skin. She appeared to be wearing a Shirabyōshi attire from the Heian period; she has a black tate-eboshi hat, a red hakama and a red suikan. Although it seems Shinto inspired, her outfit looks more like a modern student uniform. There was even a student bag fashioned with badges and straps. She also had… fox ears? Yes, fox ears, literally on her head along with a functional tail as well.

Yugi looked at each of the Heroic Spirits (for they can be nothing else) who knelt before him.

"We ask of you," They spoke in unison. "Are you our Pharaoh/Goshujin-sama?"

"Eh?" Yugi, along with Ruler, Saber, and Shirou looked confused at the six newcomers.

The only male of the six looked at the spiky-haired boy with a charming smile. "Greetings, Vessel of the Pharaoh. I am known as Ozymandias. Normally, I would be classified as a Rider but I shall serve as your Familiar, my Pharaoh."

"A pleasure, my Pharaoh." The purple-haired woman spoke next, winking at the King of Games. "My name is Nitocris. I'll protect you as Anubis as my witness."

The pale-skinned woman in the tight-fitting clothing introduced herself, "I am Queen Cleopatra." Her green eyes focused on the boy's hair. "You have such beautiful hair, my Pharaoh. You'll be an interesting one to serve under."

The pale lilac-haired woman greeted herself, "My services are yours to command, Goshujin-sama. I am Musashi Miyamoto. I will protect your life with my swords."

The military-outfitted female smirked at the boy. "So, you're to be my Master? Hope you have what it takes to command Nobunaga Oda!"

The fox-eared girl looked at Yugi with a canine-like grin. "A pleasure, Goshujin-sama. I am known as Suzuka Gozen. Do try and live up to my expectations if you wish to have me as a Familiar."

In any other point in life, Yugi would've chalked this situation up as another supernatural event that led to the fate of the whole world.

…

…

This was just a monday…

"Crap."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Apologies for taking so long. I never thought writing Duels would be this difficult. To finish it up, I had to cut it off short.**

 **In any case, I've given our protagonist six Heroic Spirits that will act as his Familiars. At this point, there will be omakes. Each corresponding to an interaction between Yugi and certain characters in the series.**

 **Pairings are still debatable for our hero but we all know what I'm gonna do with Shirou. Maybe slap the shit out of him.**

 **In any case, if any of you have suggestions for the story, inform me in the reviews or PM me. I will listen to your suggestions.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems, inform me at once. Refrain from using any hateful criticisms or flames. I will not tolerate those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
